Gambler of Faith V2
by fujin of shadows
Summary: He has been living in a lie, desperately trying to break free from the chains of the illusion that he had created. Now that faith had given him the opportunity to break free from those illusion, he can now finally live his life, as the real him.. AshHarem
1. Chapter 1

_**GAMBLER OF FAITH V.2.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE; THE SECRET LIFE OF ASH KETCHUM; ENTER ASHURA SATOSHI KETCHUM**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

Ash chuckled darkly as he passively gazed at the Poker Table; it has been two weeks since his life has changed, two weeks since the one thing that he had expected happened, the very thing he had expected from his so called 'friends' happened. Truth be told, he had expected it to happen sooner but it was better late than never.

Ash chuckled once again as he took another huge pot, finally he was free. Ash smirked as he remembered the last month of his life, the last month of his old life.

After having competed in the Sinnoh League, which he finished in fourth place, his group, including Brock and Dawn, went to his hometown, or should he say, his former Hometown, for a short vacation. After arriving at Pallet Town, they were met by his mother, Professor Oak, Tracey, his friends that accompanied him during his journeys to their respective home region, and Professor Oak's new apprenticed, name Craig. After seeing Oak's new apprenticed, Ash instantly tensed, he already knew who he was and his background without him actually introducing himself to him (explain later).

It seems that his info about him was absolutely accurate, one hundred percent accurate, he was good con artist and at swaying people to his side and he was an excellent seducer of woman, evident to the fact that Misty, May, and Dawn where already head-over-hells crushing on him, something that he was very thankful for, he was grateful of their friendship but not with their crushes on him. Still, even with his distrust, Craig still attempted to befriend him and because of distrust of him, he decided to accept his friendship but he wasn't fooled with his charisma, he knew that he was going to betray them.

And he did, after two weeks with them, he betrayed them and he was waiting. He knew, because of the information that he has, he knew that Craig was and still is a crook working for an organization that belong to the world that he has been apart for the past six years. As he expected, he was after Professor Oak's private and confidential files about his research. He was expecting him to come and he did. Unfortunately, Craig was expecting a bit of struggle and he came prepared but it was not enough against him and he ended up stabbing him in the shoulder before knocking him out.

Although the police was there and saw what happened, Craig has gain the friendship and the adoration of most of his friends and he had convinced them that he had set him up stabbed him for no apparent reason, Ash first thought that his friends and family won't believe him but he was wrong, they were instantly against him after some sweet words from Craig, something that he expected from his friends but not from his mother or from Professor Oak.

The backlash cause by that incident almost cost him everything, a case was instantly filed against him for attempted murder, his trainer's licenses was revoked and he could not renew it for six months, his mother kick him out of the house, and his friends downright hated him. But again, Ash had expected it but it still hurt, he thought that his mother and the professor will always be there for him and he always thought that after all the things that he had done for his friends that they would trust him and be loyal to him, but it seems that the theory he first formed when he first meet them all was correct.

"Well at least I got over it quickly," Ash mumbled as he beat another gambler out of the poker table. "That and at least I proven myself innocent of all charges." Ash added with a smile as he remembered the court proceedings.

He knows that the police, even Officer Jenny witness Craig's heinous act and he was a sure win in the court but he wanted to make sure it was his victory. He had contacted his 'connections' to the 'other world' to dig up dirt about Craig and what they found was quite outstanding, they found enough dirt to put Craig away for his entire Goddamn life but Ash took pity and decided that he will only give enough information to discredit and to put him to prison for five years.

He had given enough proof to convict Craig for his attempted thief and even to put him to prison for five years, that and he has our maneuvered Craig for a confession that he was indeed trying to steal those files and that he attempted to stabbed him and he merely retaliated, something that caused Ash to laughed and Craig to attacked him in anger, which caused Ash to give a him very hard punch to the jaw and a very hard punt to the to the temple. That little moved cause Craig to be taken out of the court in a stretcher. The last time he checked, Craig had a severe concussion which he was force to endure in the prison, where he will rot for ten years for attempted thief, for attempted murder, and for assault.

But even with all of that, even after having all the facts shoved to their faces, they still believe that Craig was innocent and that he had set him up because he was jealous of him, something that caused Ash to laugh at them before leaving Pallet Town, taking all of his Pokémons with him. He had expected his friends betrayal from the start since he met them but it didn't made it less painful, Professor Oak not believing him was a low blow but he could endure that, but the fact that his mother didn't supported him and believe someone that she had only met for only a couple months hurt him deeply but still it was to be expected considering her mother's history.

"Oh well, looks like dad was right about mom, she's way too easy to manipulate." Ash said in a sighed as he beat the last gambler in the table. "It's my win gentlemen." Ash stated as he took every chips in the table.

The old men around the table all glared at Ash before stomping angrily away from the table, Ash chuckled as he patted Pikachu. "It seems that I'm going to expect an attack on me later tonight." Ash said to his sleeping partner.

"You always have the devils luck on you, especially in terms of gambling." Ash heard a voiced exclaimed as he smirked, he already knew who the person behind him was.

"Hey Dad, I see you got my message." Ash said as the man behind him suddenly walked in front of him, causing Ash's smile to become wider. In front of him was a man wearing an expensive black suit. The man was easily in his mid-thirties. He has a very muscular built and his eyes were dark brown, his raven hair was long, reaching down his shoulder. He was very handsome and has a large scar running across his right eye all the way down his neck. But the one thing very noticeable about him was the fact that he look like an older version of Ash. He was Alexander John D. Deverde, Ash's illegitimate father and also the head of the Deverde Mafia family.

"Of course I got your message, son. How are you, are you feeling okay." The man asked in worry as he sat down, facing his son.

Ash chuckled at the weariness in his father's tone, he may have been absent in the majority of his life but he still love him, something that he was very thankful for. "I'm fine dad, like I told you before, I expected my friends to betray me or abandoned me like this, it hurt a bit but I got over it." Ash explained to his father.

"I know but my informants told me about what happened between you and Delia." Alexander seethed as Ash merely sighed sadly.

"Even I didn't expect that but I think it's necessary, especially now that things are getting crazy for me and for my company, we are getting too many clients and our stocks are increasing every day in a pace that would make it difficult for us to adjust, my company will need me for now so it's better this way." Ash said as he glanced at his father warily.

Alexander was taken aback by the look that his son gave him before sighing "So it's finally going to happen huh." Alexander exclaimed as Ash nodded. Alexander sighed as he stood up. "We need to talk but not here, this place is too crowded for the information that you have right now." Alexander stated as Ash nodded.

"How many of your guards are here dad, as far as I know; only my illegitimate grandparents, my step-sister, Uncle, and Lady Relena knows that you have a child outside the Deverde family?" Ash asked as he gather all the chips that he has won in the gamble. "And Deverde family rules state that the boss should not have an illegitimate son, I really don't want to cause you any trouble dad." Ash added as Alexander chuckled.

"I came here alone, although Elena really wanted to come." Alexander stated as he glanced at his father with a smile.

"How is my little, sweet step-sister doing, I hope Grandfather isn't setting her up for an arrange marriage, again." Ash mumbled darkly at that thought.

"Don't worry about that son, after what you did last time father tried to give Elena away in an arrange wedding, let's just say no one in their right mind would attempted that again." Alexander answered with a proud smirked.

"Good, she really should be the responsible for picking her future husband, not grandfather. Regardless of who she'd eventually marry, she would lead the Deverde family with grace and integrity like no other, similar on how you lead it, dad." Ash said as he walked passed his father while pushing a billion worth of chips.

Alexander chuckled as he followed his illegitimate yet beloved son. "I wonder, what will be his reaction if I say that Elena's ideal husband is her step-brother." Alexander mumbled humorously. "Oh well, it's not illegal nor taboo for a brother and a sister to marry each other in the Mafia so I wouldn't mind, especially that you'll finally be a part of the Deverde clan and not be labeled as my bastard son."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"How did you get this classified information?" Alexander asked as he read the files that Ash gave. The two of them were currently sitting in his armored, bullet proof, steel coated, weapon loaded SUV, Ash wsat beside his father while Pikachu and his suit case full of money was at the back sit. "Not even my informants could get this kind of classified information; heck information about that idiot is hard to come by, even if he is part of the family." Alexander mumbled as Ash merely gazed at the night sky passively.

"I am the owner, founder, and the CEO of A.P.W.A, dad, and my company is not just a normal Gaming and Pokémon Field Manufacturer, we are also the leading developers of Spy and Military gadgets not to mention that we are also the best detective company money could buy, that kind of information is not even a challenge." Ash stated with a small smirked.

Alexander sighed as he glanced at his son one more time. "If the information in this file is accurate, then there will be bloodshed in the family once I'm through with him." Alexander stated as he glanced at Ash stoically.

Ash merely looked at his father passively. "I've been involved in the underground world and in the Black Market since I was ten, I'm a notorious hacker, informant, and spy and I'm probably the richest Gambler in the underground world, one way or another, I have your back." Ash exclaimed as Alexander merely shook his head.

"Is this the reason why you left Pallet Town?" Alexander asked causing Ash to chuckle sadly.

"You know dad, if that question means why I tolerated my friends when I know that they are the type that will stabbed me in the back when worst comes to worst, then yes." Ash exclaimed with a smile. "Plus its better this way, I'm tired of holding back and hiding in the mask of Ash Ketchum. For a short while, I want to be Ashura Satoshi Ketchum-Deverde, the son of Alexander John Deverde, the boss of the Deverde Mafia Family and the Head of the Deverde Assassination Squad, The Devils Favorite Gambler, The Man with a Thousand Eyes, or any other shit that those idiots in the underworld are calling me." Ash exclaimed as Alexander laughed at those nicknames.

"You really are a strange one son." Alexander stated with a laughed. "You are the only one who would actually befriended a bunch of worthless people who you knew would betray you one day." Ash chuckled at that.

"They only knew the illusion I created to suit their desires dad, they never knew who I am and what I'm doing behind their backs. To this day, I still can't believe that I was able to create a multi-trillion dollar company, to get myself famous in the gambling world, and to get myself involve in the underground world as well as the black market without any of them knowing. It's either I'm a really good at acting or they really saw me as a person who only cares about Pokémons, I would never know." Ash said with a laughed as father and son share a laugh together.

"Thanks son, I needed a good laugh," Alexander said as he suddenly turned serious once again. "But all jokes aside, thanks for the heads up, I'll deal with this as soon as possible." Alexander said as Ash merely stared at him. "Do you need any favor from your old man?" Alexander asked as he glanced at the eyes of his son

"That's the other thing on why I called you dad, do you have any suggestion on to where I could have a decent secondary education?" Ash asked as Alexander almost choked on his own spit.

"Wait what? Are you telling me that you want to go to school to finish High School?" Alexander asked, startled at Ash's question.

"Not exactly, I just need to waste six months of my life before I could renew my trainer's license and seeing that I have nothing to do for the next six month, then I should at least waste time while learning, either that or I'll be spending six months looting casinos and other rich bastards that are on my company's hit list." Ash answered and as quickly as he said those words, his father suddenly brought out a phone and began dialing some numbers.

"Hello Relena…yes dear it's me…..don't worry your beautiful face I'm not assassinating anybody….no I'm not smuggling Pokémons from poachers either…..I'm in Kanto…With who, you really don't need to know that…No, I'm not with Delia….You do know that she hates my guts right…..No, well yes I'm with him, who else do you….You want to talk with him, sure why not, he has something to discuss with you any way." Alexander then handed his phone to Ash which he took wholeheartedly.

"Hello Lady Relena, how are you doing?" Ash asked casually as he spoke through the phone.

"_I'm fine dear and you don't have to be that casual around me, you could just call me mom or mama, even if you are Delia's son, you are still part of the family" _A gentle voice said in the phone, causing Ash to chuckled softly.

"Sorry Lady Relena but you know I can't do that, Deverde Family Law States that Illegitimate offspring is not allowed especially for the boss, I don't want to cause you, dad, nor Elena any problems in the family." Ash said as Relena giggled softly through her phone.

"_But your Grandmamma and Grandpapa already loves and respects you dear, there will be no harm done if you revealed yourself in the family."_ Relena stated as Ash merely shook his head.

"But if I reveal myself, Elena and I will fight for the title as the next Head of the Deverde Family and you do know that I can't and won't hurt her." Ash exclaimed as Relena merely giggled even louder.

"_My little Angel has ways for that not to happen and still have you and her lead the family together but forget that Dear Ash, what do you want to discuss with me." _Relena asked with a sweet tone.

"Oh yeah, Lady Relena, do you know where I could get a decent secondary education, I need to waste six months before renewing my trainer's license and I don't want to spend those six months either gambling or running my company full time, that would be boring and irritating." Ash said as Relena laughed through the other line.

"_Sure Ash, I know where you could get a decent secondary education; hell I know where you could get a a quality education."_ Relena stated proudly.

"And where will that be Lady Relena, please tell me so I could call Via to set up my accommodation to whatever region and town that school is." Ash said as Relena giggled.

"_Don't worry about that, it's a boarding school. An exclusive and premier school for young people liked you."_ Relena said as Ash sighed.

"Let me guess it's a school for aristocrats and for the son's and daughter's of rich people that I either beaten in gambling, has connections to the underworld, or uptight snubs that thing they are better than anyone else because they have tons of money." Ash concluded with a drawled tone.

"_Well yes, most of them are like that but some are exemptions."_ Relena explained as she suddenly used a tone of seriousness. _"Ash, I know that you are the owner of a very successful company that is slowly expanding into a worldwide company but in order for you to be truly successful you will need allies, both in the business world and in the underworld. You are a very notorious informant and spy and the secret dealing that your company is making is a testament to that and the Deverde family and its allies are your allies but you need more ties as your name is getting more bigger by the day, a for your company, you need to start socializing with other people to get your company some new clients, I know that you and your company are managing, hell you guys are even succeeding in business but a partnership with other companies is not bad as well."_ Relena exclaimed seriously.

Ash sighed as he heard that kind of explanation, she was right, yet again. "You do know that I value my personal and private life…" Relena didn't even let him finish his statement.

_"You need to start socializing Ash, I know that your so called friends will never know nor understand the real you but you need to find decent friends that understands both your worlds, that and you need to find yourself a girl, seriously you're wasting you looks for not finding yourself a girl."_ Relena exclaimed giggly causing Ash to face fault.

"Please don't bring that up ever again, Lady Relena." Ash begged as he fixed himself. "But your right to some extent, so could you tell me where that school is so I could already acquire my supplies?" Ash said as Relena happily told him where that school is.

_"Our Hometown of Platinum City, Sinnoh, University of the Benevolent Saint."_ Relena stated causing Ash to sigh.

"The very school that your family owns, am I right?" Ash inquired as Relena giggled.

"_Of course, Elena is starting her second year in High School, she's a year advance. The school year will start in a month from now" _Relena stated knowing that would convince Ash.

"Okay then, I'll meet you there in a week to take the exam. I just need to handle the necessary papers and some other business." Ash said as he handed the phone back to his father.

"I'll be back by morning dear…..yes he gave me another important information…yes I have to kill again, somebody in the family has been doing forbidden business behind our backs…..yes call Adan and tell him we have another hit…ok dear, I'll be careful…love you too…" Alexander said as he ended the call.

"Man my wife is really annoying sometimes." Alexander said an exasperated tone.

"Yes but lady Relena has the right to be annoying, dad." Ash retorted humorously. "I have to go dad, I need to organized and settle some papers for my company and I also need to prepare some papers for my enrollment." Ash said as he suddenly reached his sleeping partner and his suit case that contains a billion worth of cash.

"Are you sure that you want to be alone son, you just got betrayed by your friends, maybe you want somebody to talk to." Alexander said worriedly asked Ash laughed softly.

"For the sake of you not worrying about me dad, I'll tell you a secret, I told you before that my friends will betray me one day because they didn't know the real me, but truth be told that wasn't the time nor the moment not even the place in were they will betray me, truth be told I set it up so they would betray me at that time." Ash said as his father suddenly looked shocked at that proclamation.

"Dad, I didn't manipulate the movements that Craig made but I did manipulate the actions that my friends did around him, I manipulated them so that they will betray me after the fiasco with Craig is over, I set it up so perfectly so that the pain that they will give me is intense, the only thing I didn't manipulate is the fact that mom herself hurt me as well which hurt a lot, but I also anticipated it thus I got over it real quick." Ash exclaimed in a sad chuckled.

"And before you could asked why dad, the reason why I would endure that kind of pain is because I'm sick of it. I'm sick of holding back my real skills and the real skills and power of my Pokémons for the sake of the insecurity of my friends, I'm sick of hiding my true self, and I'm sick of letting other people run my company, I could trust all of them but still I created the A.P.W.A I should be the one running it. In short I don't want to live as the illusion of Ash Ketchum anymore, I want to get rid of that illusion, I want to be the real me, I want to live as Ashura Satoshi Ketchum and what I did back then was the first step of living the life I want." Ash said as he stepped out the car and walked away from his chuckling father.

"He truly is a Deverde, has the mind, the heart, the abilities and the mindset of one." Alexander chuckled as he drove away; he has someone to kill anyway.

Ash took out his phone as he called his most trusted barrister. "Hello Via, it's me….No I don't have any problems but I need to asked you a favor, I need you to prepare a house in Platinum City, Sinnoh, give it the works complete with everything I need for my job and hobbies and make sure that the house itself is prepared to house at least a hundred Pokémons or more will be even better. I'll be staying in Platinum City for six month so you know where to get me when you need me for a meeting and I expect a daily report about the advancement of our company and also a written report about the improvements and changes about the company and I want those reports weekly or if possible daily and before I forget, I also want a daily information about our underground dealings and clients as soon as possible…..Yes I also want a full audit…Okay….Find….Prepare my accommodations within a week's time, I trusting you with this Via so don't disappoint me but knowing you, that will never happen…..Goodbye and see you in a week." Ash said as he hid his phone and walk straight towards his hotel, he has other important business to tend to.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"(So this is our new home huh)." Pikachu mumbled breathlessly as he gazed at the magnificent city before him. It has been a week since his meeting with his father and at that span; Ash had managed to finish all of his business, both in the underground world and otherwise and still manage to have a new wardrobe tailored just for him. His new look now consist of a tight black shirt, black jeans that has a lot of pockets and a chain hanging from the waist down, and a long sleeve trench coat that was left open, the trench as well has a symbol of a rose that was in the middle of cross, the symbol of the A.P.W.A which stands for the Association of the Prince and White Angel.

"Yes it is, where going to stay here for a couple of months, I hope that's okay for you Pikachu." Ash said as he marveled at the beauty of Platinum City.

"(Just as long as there is no more holding back, sure I'm fine with it and I'm sure the rests is fine with it as well)." Pikachu stated nonchalantly.

"Good, six months and we can go traveling again but for now, let's enjoy life and I'll enjoy running my business." Ash said in a smile.

"(When you say business you mean hacking, gathering, and collecting information or gambling people out of their hard earned money, then yes you'll enjoy that business a lot)." Pikachu mumbled nonchalantly.

"Pikachu you wound me," Ash stated in a humorous manner. "You know that I don't swindle the innocent, I swindle bastards that have earned their richest through other means, if you know what I mean." Ash said with a soft laughed.

"(Yes and yet you still managed to earn a fortune after swindling all of those politicians and businessmen, how many have you swindle in the years huh?)" Pikachu asked as Ash laughed proudly.

"The only time I swindle people is when I am in a casino and if their playing against me in poker, blackjack or chess, it's not my fault that they don't know when or how to give up. Furthermore, I'm not one of those morons who would make a fortune out of being a con artist." Ash said with a cruel laughed. "Plus I only swindle people that deserve it and it's not my fault if they are complete and utter jackasses." Ash added with a laughed.

"(You really hate aristocrats, don't you Ash)?" Pikachu inquired as Ash merely laughed even more.

"I hate aristocrats that think they are better than others because they have a fancy heritage and a lot of money, I can't stand those people. But still, I'm not a hypocrite, my father, my step sister, my grandparents, Lady Relena, and even I am an aristocrat but unlike those people, we at least give an effort to give something back to the people that made us what we are." Ash exclaimed with a sadistic smile. "Regardless of that, it's time to work Pikachu." Ash said as he took out a document and a Katana.

"(Finally, the only part of your secret life that I actually like)." Pikachu stated with a smile.

"This is my favorite part of my job so let's go and end this, I have am meeting with Via." Ash said as he suddenly mounted his motorcycle. "And I will have to thank her for this motorcycle." Ash mumbled as he watched a carriage being chased by a car by a bunch of man.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Princess please hold on tight." An old man wearing a butler suits said as he tried to get the two Rapidash and carriage under control as they were being constantly attack by a bunch of men in a jeep.

"I'm okay Alfred, just continue." A beautiful girl wearing a very expensive and revealing clothes said with a smile as she struggles inside the carriage.

The butler named Alfred merely nodded at his mistress as he gazed at the hoodlums that were trying to destroy the elegant carriage that he was driving. "Where are those Royal Guards when you need them?" Alfred mumbled in a low tone as he tried to maneuver the carriage away from the men who were planning something despicable to his mistress.

"Just give us the chick old man and we'll let you escape alive." One of the man said as he drove the jeep while occasionally bumping the carriage, disorienting the Rapidash in the process.

"Shut up you damn hoodlums; I would rather die than give you the Princess." Alfred said in determination as the men chasing them laughed at his resolve.

"So be it then," One of the men said as he pointed a gun towards them and began unleashing a barrage of bullets towards the carriage, disorienting the Rapidash even further while the princess merely fell down to her sit as she tried to protect herself from the barrage of bullets.

"Princess are you okay?' Alfred asked as he gazed at his mistress, only to be by a crimson eye and pale indigo once, causing Alfred to almost have a heart attack. "Please don't resort to that method Princess, I'll, I'll…" He didn't finish his statement as the carriage doors were suddenly wrecked open. The jeep was now beside the carriage, the six men riding the jeep were all leering at the princess with a lecherous smile.

"We have a winner here men." One of the men said as they looked at the princess' amazing body with lust.

"Maybe we could have a bit of fun with her before giving her to that guy." One of the men suggested which was answered by a dagger piercing his shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground.

"What the hell," The man driving the jeep exclaimed loudly as the jeep stumbled away from the carriage.

The princess' eyes turn back to a normal pale indigo as she gazed at the person who save her, the sight of a dashing raven haired teen met her gaze as he merely smiled at her causing her to blush a bit.

Ash merely gave her a salute as he suddenly adjusted the speed of his motorcycle so that he was beside the jeep while it tried to catch up to the carriage.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men asked as they gazed at Ash.

"Pikachu take the bike." Ash said as he suddenly grabbed his katana and stood above the seat of the motorcycle.

"(Sure whatever, just don't die)." Pikachu said with a smile as he suddenly ripped out two wires and began emitting electricity on it as it connected on Pikachu's cheeks due to magnetism.

"Thanks," Ash said as he suddenly jumped to the jeep. "Hello boys, sorry if I have to barge in like this but I have to asked you to back down, I can let you take the princess because she is very precious to my little sister." Ash exclaimed with a smile as a pistol was suddenly pointed at him.

"Don't fuck with us boy," The man that pointed the gun at him spat as Ash merely chuckled.

"It seems like you guys want to end this in a gruesome fashion." Ash said with a smile as he suddenly made a fast motion with his hand, disassembling the pistol in an instant, shocking the six men in the process. "Because I would like that as well," Ash mumbled as he unsheathes his sword and positioned the sword upside down.

"_**Moonlight Tribute,"**_ Ash mumbled as he let go of his Katana.

It was the last thing that those men had seen as they were suddenly cut down into countless pieces together with the jeep that they were riding.

_**(Scene Change)**_

An explosion was heard as Alfred suddenly looked behind him only to see that the jeep that was following them suddenly exploded. But that sudden change of his attention was enough as the carriage finally broke down from the damaged that it had endured, causing the Rapidash to scatter and the broken carriage to crash to the nearest railing, causing the carriage to be utterly destroy. That also caused the princess to be thrown out of the carriage towards the forest below, which was a hundred meters down to the ground.

"PRINCESS," Alfred yelled as he watched helplessly as his mistress fell to the ground and towards her death.

"Arceus, I love my job." Ash muttered as he suddenly dove down towards the princess and extended his hand. Ash hurriedly grasped her extended hand, which she unconsciously raised towards him, and at that moment something happened inside the princess's heart.

Time seemed to slow down as the mysterious man grasped her hand, a strange warmth suddenly spread all throughout her body, as she gazed at the elegant eyes of her savior, his hands grasping hers seems to give her great joy and warmth as time suddenly stopped as he pulled her closer to him, embracing her, protecting her as well as causing her heart to beat faster. She didn't know it yet but the man in front of her would play a major role in her life as he had just effortlessly caught her interest and admiration.

Ash on the other hand was merely focusing on the task at hand but yet he noted that the princess was extremely beautiful. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of indigo which completely matched her glimmering hair which has in a shade of magenta, her face was completely calm yet he could sense that she has a mischievous side which is a complete tangent to what he was seeing right now, not to mention that she was extremely beautiful in his point view. As Ash dove down towards her, he was rewarded with a full view of her body and what she was wearing, she was wearing a simple yet stylish top with a black coat on top of it and a mini skirt that he swore was way too short for her own good because it shows her smooth legs and even her top was too short because he could clearly see her cleavage, overall her outfit was showing off all her curves and a body that most women would kill for and most men would lust for. As he embraced her and prepared to throw a grappling hook, he can't help but wonder what was her cup size as he felt an unusual big breast make contact with his chess.

'_If I'm not mistaken, the princess is sixteen like myself and yet she has such a well developed body, her breast size is probably what, d-cup or probably even bigger.'_ Ash thought as he slapped himself back to reality. _'Damn it, focus Ash, focus,'_ Ash said to himself as he push every perverted thought in the back of his mind.

Ash hastily threw a grappling hook towards a railing near her butler and used the momentum to hurl them upwards. With little to no effort, he had managed to land to the ground with the princess on his arms, the princess was embracing him quite tightly.

"Another ordinary day," Ash mumbled as he smiled at the princess in his arms. "Are you okay your majesty?' Ash asked as the princess nodded, a small blush on her face.

"Good, then that means I can say mission accomplish." Ash muttered under his breath as he helped the princess to her feet, his touch was unconsciously lingering in the princess body, sending a delightful shiver down her spine.

"Princess, are you okay?" Alfred asked worriedly as he approached his young mistress.

The princess merely gazed at her loyal butler and gave him a smile. "Of course I'm okay Alfred and it's all thanks to this man." The princess said as he pointed at Ash, who was still holding his sheathed Katana. At the sight of the weapon, Alfred instantly went between the princess and Ash and pointed a pistol at his face, causing Ash to chuckle a bit, he expected as much.

"Lower your weapon," Alfred stated as his hand twitch on the trigger of the gun. Ash merely shrugged as he let his Katana down to the ground and raised his arms to the air.

"I mean no harm; I was merely a man passing by." Ash said with a smile as the princess suddenly stepped in front of her overprotective butler.

"Lower your weapon Alfred, he was the one who save me from falling to my death and was also the man who saved us from those men." The princess said as Ash merely chuckled.

"Technically that was not my intention princess." Ash said in a chuckled as he gazed at them with his elegant brown eyes. "I'm a hitman princess and was hired to either capture or kill those men, you two were just unfortunately their targets so you shouldn't say that I save you, I was merely doing my job." Ash explained but the princess merely smiled at him.

"And yet you still saved me." The princess said with a warm smile.

Ash chuckled once again at that. "Of course, I can't let a beautiful girl like you die so young, it will stand against everything I believe in if I let you die." Ash answered with a dashing smile. The princess giggled at that as she extended her hand.

"Victoria Maria Del Romania, may I know the name of my savior?" The princess named Victoria asked with a gentle smile.

"You shouldn't bother knowing the name of peasant like me your highness but regardless it's an honor for me to know the name of the next heir of the Atlantrome Kingdom." Ash said as he shook the hand of a startled princess and those words also caused Alfred to point his gun to Ash's forehead and yet Ash was merely smiling at that gesture. "I am not here for the princess, like I told you I am a hitman but I do have a code honor and that honor prevents me for killing an innocent and not to mention a very beautiful girl like her. So please lower your weapon or I'll be force to disarm you for my own defense." Ash said with a smile as Victoria slapped the gun from Alfred's hand.

"Alfred behave yourself, with are in dept to this man." Victoria scolded playfully causing the old man to bow his head in shame.

"I apologized for my behavior Princess." Alfred stated as he bowed his head.

"Don't scold your servant Princess; he was merely protecting you from a dangerous stranger like me." Ash said as he whistled and in a matter of moments Pikachu arrived, riding Ash's brand new motorcycle. "I must be going now Princess, it's a real honor to meet you and I would guess that those are your guards." Ash said as he pointed at the dozen of cars that were closely approaching them.

"The Royal Guards, you got to give it to them to arrive after the danger had subsided." Alfred muttered darkly. Victoria on the other hand was still focus on the mysterious stranger in front of her.

"You have my best regards and I am at your debt." Victoria said as unconsciously tighten her gripped on Ash's hand.

Ash merely chuckled as he thought of an idea. "I am not at you debt Princess, I was merely at the right place, at the right time and you and your butler was caught in the cross fire of my mission but if you truly feel that you are in debt to me, then I'll take the payment for my services right now." Ash said as he gently pulls her closer to him before kissing her forehead lovingly, that action cause Victoria's face to take a shade of dark crimson as well as causing her heart to stop momentarily before beating a hundred times a second.

"Now we're even," Ash told her as he suddenly started his motorcycle and rode away from her. "One day, I would like to see you one more day princess." Ash said as he waved goodbye to the blushing princess.

Victoria merely glanced at him with a small smile and an extremely crimson face. "Now that is a Prince that I wouldn't mind marrying." Victoria mumbled with admiration as he watched her savior rode off.

"(Was that necessary)?" Pikachu asked with a small smile, leave it to Ash to leave with a lasting expression, to a princess of the most powerful kingdom no less.

"Of course, it's not every day that I could kiss a beautiful girl with royal blood." Ash stated with a laughed as he headed towards the city.

_**(Scene Change)**_

In a dark room, Alexander gazed at a broken and beaten man passively.

"So tell me Adan, is the information my son gave me accurate?" Alexander asked the crimson man beside him.

"Naturally boss, the info that my nephew gave you is accurate to the letter." Adan said as he kicked the man on the floor, causing the man to spit out some blood. "Wake up you piece of trash, boss has something to tell you before I'll end your miserable life, permanently." Adan spat viciously as the man gazed at the two towering man in front of him.

"You know what Bryan, I'll give you this you have guts, running a prostitution business behind my back even after knowing that that's against the Deverde code and even attempting an assassination plot against me, which takes guts." Alexander exclaimed as he pulled him up with the use of his hair. "But you seemed to be forgetting that I have eyes everywhere and I could see everything happening inside the family." Alexander whispered as the man spat at him. That caused Alexander to throw him harshly down to the floor before wiping the spit from his face.

"Adan, get rid of him, I don't even want to see anything left of him after your done with him." Alexander ordered as he left the dark room. Adan merely smirked coldly as he gazed at the broken man, his two hands glowing bright blue.

"You know what Bryan; you're a complete waste of Aura." Adan muttered as he suddenly summoned his aura weapon, a pair of pistols. "But don't worry; this will end painlessly for you." And with that, Adan pulled the trigger of his weapon, causing a beam of Aura to engulf the man known as Bryan completely, killing and vaporizing his body in the process.

Another normal day in the lives of the Deverde family.

* * *

_**FIRST CHAPTER OF MY REWRITE IS DONE….PLEASE COMMENT…..TELL ME IF YOU GUYS LIKED THIS VERSION**_

_**PS…**_

_**YES THIS IS ANOTHER ASH GOT BETRAY FICTION BUT UNLIKE MY OTHER FICTION, HE SET HIS FRIENDS BETRAYAL UP…..**_

_**YES THIS WOULD CONTAIN A LOT OF OCCCCCNESS….**_

_**YES THIS WILL CONTAIN AURA IN A VERY UNPREDICTABLE WAY…**_

_**YES THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN A LOT VIOLENCE AND LEMON IN THE FUTURE AND THIS WILL ALSO BE A DARK FLICK BECAUSE IT WILL FEATURE MAFIA'S…**_

_**THIS WILL ALSO BE A HAREM….THE FIRST EIGHT OR SO CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON MY OC BUT AFTER I'M DONE INTRODUCING THEM AND HOW THEY FELL FOR ASH, I WILL THEN FOCUS AT OTHER CHARACTERS FROM THE ANIME….**_

_**MY FOUR OC'S THAT ARE INCLUDED IN THE HAREM ARE**_

_**ELENA- HER STEP-SISTER**_

_**VICTORIA- THE PRINCESS**_

_**CYNTHIA'S SISTER…..I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT TO NAME HER, I THINK I'M GOING TO STICK TO SELENE…..**_

_**AND A DAUGHTHER OF A POLITICIAN AND A BUSSINESSWOMAN….**_

_**I'M GOING TO ACCEPT ONE OC THAT WOULD FIT THE LAST ONE…JUST DESCRIBED HER PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES, HER ATTITUDE, HER INTEREST (WHICH SHOULD FIT HER CHARECTER), HER HOBBIES, HER CHARACTERISTICS, AND WHETHER SHE SHOULD BE AN AURA GUARDIAN OR A PSYCHIC…..**_

_**TILL NEXT TIME**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**GAMBLER OF FAITH V.2.**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: THREE OUT OF THE FOUR QUEENS**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

"Is it done, Adan?" Alexander asked as he gazed at the freakishly tall, demonic yet dashing looking man (Think of the Undertaker only with red hair). Alexander was standing above a dozen of dead and beaten bodies, each of them had an expression of horror as their face were completely bloodied, their bodies having a huge hole in their chest. Alexander didn't look affected as he smoked a cigar.

"It's done, what about those dumb enough to be on his side." Adan asked as he fixed his crimson suit that was splattered with a lot of blood.

"I send the Raven Squad to handle them and knowing them, it's already done." Alexander exclaimed with a smile.

"Raven Squad huh," Adan inquired with a sadistic smile. "Yeah those idiots are as good as dead or worse." Adan exclaimed with a knowing tone. "So when will my nephew visit, I'm itching for a spar?" Adan asked curiously.

"He said he'll come tomorrow, knowing him, he has to settle some business that he couldn't face because of his other life." Alexander said as he and Adan entered an armor car before driving off.

"So it already happened huh, the thing that he predicted?" Adan asked with a barely control chuckle.

"Yeah, he manipulated those people he called friends and made sure that they betray him at that instant, how cunning of him." Alexander stated with a smile. "At least now, he's free."

"I would have probably shot them if I were in his shoes." Adan commented in a deadpan tone causing Alexander to cough a bit in discomfort. "It's easier, less hustle, and less painful." Adan added with a low smile.

"That's the reason why I can't see the resemblance between you and Ash, you act with your 'kill first and feel sorry later' philosophy while Ash would either destroy his opponents with tactics or financially kill them." Alexander stated causing Adan to snort.

"It's not my fault that I want my victims at my feet before they could even see my shadow." Adan retorted as he adjusted his hat so that it was hiding his smirk. "Plus I'm a hitman first and foremost; Ash is an informant, it's only logical for him to take a safe route in his fights." Adan stated with a proud tone.

"Regardless, I still can't believe that you're related to one of the most powerful man in the underworld." Alexander stated causing Adan to chuckle a bit darkly.

"Same goes for you, knowing my sister, she would have made sure that Ash will not even involve himself with Mafia and underworld business but yet, in six years, he has become one of the big names of the Mafia world." Adan said in humorously and proudly. "Although, even if I am proud of his achievements, I still wish that he hadn't involve himself in this world." Adan stated as Alexander nodded _**(A/N: YOU KNOW WHAT, LET'S JUST CALL HIM ALEX)**_.

"Me too, involving one of my offspring to this cruel and dark world is bad enough bad having both of them in this world is almost unbearable." Alex said in a very depress tone.

The two sigh simultaneously as they merely looked at the dark road ahead of them. "The only thing we could do know is to prepare them for this life to the best of our abilities." Adan commented wearily.

"Ash already knows the ins and outs of this world, hell he's the only person in the underworld that knows what is happening in every corner of this sick and twisted world, Elena on the other hand still needs a bit more experience." Alex stated knowingly.

"She'll be fifteen tomorrow, right?" Adan asked but it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, that means we could start grinning her to the ground with Aura training." Alex mumbled with a sadistic smile which was match by Adan.

"Can't wait for that, so were having a masquerade party to celebrate her fifteen birthday huh." Adan commented as Alex merely laughed.

"Yeah and you bet your ass that Ash will attend." Alex stated causing Adan to laugh hysterically and sadistically.

"I pity the fools who would lust over her." Adan said with a sadistic glee.

"Me too, for the first time I don't have to beat up boys with a stick because Ash would actually kill them." Alex said with a gleeful laughed as well.

"And when he kills, not even a single trace of blood, dust or evidence is found." Adan commented as the two friends laughed out loud. "He will completely remove them from the face of the planet." Adan added gleefully.

_**(Scene Change)(Time skip morning)**_

"Hey mama, do you think she'll come?" A beautiful and elegant white hair girl asked she looked at the sun rise. The older woman merely smiled as she affectionately patted a golden Arcanine beside her who was snuggling below her feet. The two of them, three if you include the Arcanine, were waiting in the living room.

"Of course honey she'll come, she is after all your best friend as well as your childhood friend." An older white hair woman said as she tried to comfort her daughter.

Elena can only be described as a rare beauty. She has a long white hair that hangs loose on her back. She wears a wearing a simple kimono, her clothing may not reveal much but a sane man can still see that she is hiding a sexy body. Her skin was smooth and pale. But the things that made her beautiful in the eyes of every man she knew were her beautiful blue eyes and her soothing complexion.

The woman beside her was like an older version of her the only difference was her body was more developed and her face was a bit older yet she was still radiating beauty. She was at her mid-thirties yet she was still amazingly fit and not to mention quite sexy in her own right.

"I know that but you know how busy she is, being the next Queen of a country is no easy task, Victoria is busy learning how to properly run a kingdom, maybe she won't make it." Elena trailed as she was suddenly embraced from behind.

"You wound me Elena; you think I wouldn't attend the birthday of one of my best friends." Victoria greeted with a gentle smile.

"Victoria you came," Elena squealed as she turned around and embraced one of her best friend.

"Of course I came, I would have been here a bit earlier but a certain event postponed my arrival." Victoria said as she tightly embraced the youngest of their group. "Plus I won't miss this for the world especially that this birthday is an important day in your life." Victoria stated with a smile.

"Thanks' Victoria," Elena said as she gazed at her best friend.

"So Elena, now that Victoria is here, I suggest that the two of you spend the day together and come back at night fall, we'll be done with the preparations by then." Her mother said as Victoria bowed at her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Head Mistress." Victoria greeted as Elena's mother merely chuckled.

"Just call me Relena dear, the school year had not yet begun." Relena said with a smile as she suddenly remembered something. "Speaking of which, I have some business to take care of in the school, if you two would excused me." Relena said as she walked pass the two ladies.

Elena chuckled as she glanced at her mother. "See you later mama, me and Victoria will just take a stroll around the city for a while." Elena said as her mother glanced at her with bright smile.

"Just don't forget your whip or your gun dear." Relena said as she offered her daughter a devious smile. "Go to your room dear, I think there's a surprised for you there." Relena said as she suddenly disappear, which was a common occurrence in the Deverde household.

"A surprise huh," Victoria mumbled, not even startled at the sudden disappearance of the matriarch of the Deverde Family.

"It's probably a new whip or a new gun." Elena said with a shrugged as she heads towards her room. "But still a new weapon would be a good present."

"So how was your summer Lena," Victoria asked as Elena merely sighed.

"Boring as usual, Uncle Adan and Papa thought me the last set of assassination skills that I need before moving up to my Aura training, my grandparent started teaching me the politics of the underworld as well as the politics here, in short, it was boring." Elena exclaimed in a bored tone.

"Well at least you get to spend time with your family." Victoria said in a jealous tone. "Papa is too busy handling the council and all their whining and whenever he has free time, I have those worthless classes." Victoria said in understanding.

"Well this is our curse, we're born as Aristocrat's, will have to live as Aristocrats." Elena commented with a weary tone.

"Yeah, if I didn't love my country that much, I would have run away and be a trainer." Victoria said with a low giggle.

"And if the Deverde family was not in charge of keeping balance in the underworld, I would have done the same." Elena said in a weary tone. They have long pass the point of being sick and tired of their richness.

"But at least there is something good that happen to me yesterday." Victoria said as she reminisce her life threatening ordeal that she went through just the other day. That memory caused her to smile unconsciously and for her to blush a bit. "He was such a gallant man; I wish I had known his name." Victoria whistled softly causing Elena to smile at the look of her friend's face.

"I see that a man had finally gained the interest of the Princess of Atlantrome."Elena snickered as Victoria merely flush in embarrassment.

"Did I say that out loud?" Victoria asked as her friend chuckled at her expense.

"Yes you did, so who's the lucky guy that had captured your attention? Is it a prince from a small country or a prince from a big country, or is it a businessman that your kingdom's council had been forcing you to socialized with, or is it some noble from your country." Elena asked with a glint of deviousness.

Victoria merely looked away at her devious friend. "Well, I don't want to talk about it, you wouldn't even believe me even if I tell you." Victoria said causing Elena to snort.

"I live with a family that uses Aura and a family that kill people for the last two hundred years not to mention that I have seen things that would make ordinary man to be scarred for life, trust me I've seen and heard the impossible." Elena said causing Victoria to looked at her for a moment before blushing a bit.

"Yesterday when Alfred and I were heading here, we were attack by some thugs, we we're unprepared but Alfred tried his best to lose them but fail. They were trying to destroy the carriage and I thought I was a goner but then a man saved us." Victoria began with a bright smile. "This man, I don't know what were his motives of saving us but he just did. I didn't see it myself but I would guess that he killed those men because he said that he was a hitman." Victoria stated which cause Elena to be fully focused on what she was saying.

"I don't know what happen next but the last thing I could remember was the fact that my carriage was suddenly destroyed and I was suddenly thrown out towards a cliff. I thought I was going to die but suddenly, the same man that save us, dove down and took my hand before embracing me, I swear Elena, he have such warm hands and when he embraced me, I felt some feelings that I have never felt before, it was like my heart knows him or something. He then threw a grappling-hook and propelled the two us back to safety." Victoria said as she tried to remember the feeling that his touch gave her, it was still lingering in her mind. "Even after Alfred pointed his gun at him, he was still calm and polite, he's brown eyes were still radiating innocent which was unusual for a hitman, it was so intoxicating. And he even had the guts to kiss me but I didn't mind, in fact, I still wished that he had kissed me in the lips, instead of my forehead." Victoria stated as she touched her forehead that her savior kissed, blushing unconsciously at the memory.

Elena's expression varies for a moment; she was shock that a person would have that kind of impact to her best friends, second relief because she had finally found somebody she's interested in, and lastly glee as she laughs as her face, much to Victoria's embarrassment. "Don't laugh would you, I pouring my heart out here." Victoria said as she punched Elena on the shoulder but because of Elena's training, she didn't even felt an impact.

"Sorry, Victoria, but this is funny. Most of the boys in school would die just to have the chance to kiss you but a lone and mysterious hitman did that, consequence be damn, what's more is the fact that you actually like it. If you want, I know a guy that could track this hitman down even if he's in hell." Elena exclaimed between her laughs. "But jokes aside, welcome to the world of being in love, more specifically being in love at first sight." Elena said with a smirk.

"I'm interested in him but I'm not in love, knowing the life that we have, I would probably be given away to some prince to improve our kingdom's standing in the world." Victoria exclaimed sadly but she suddenly remembered something her friend said. "Don't tell me you're in love as well." Victoria commented as Elena merely blushed.

"I've been in love since I was twelve," Elena answered which almost caused Victoria to squeal but was stop by Elena who instantly covered her mouth.

"OK because you told me about this, I'm going to tell my biggest secret, hell my families biggest secret but you got to promise me, you won't tell a soul about what I'm about to tell you, are we clear?" Elena stated in a sharp whisper.

Victoria nodded as she attempted to remove her best friend's but found it difficult to. "Your very precious to me Victoria but the person I'm about to tell you is everything to me, if you tell anyone about this, I will be the one to personally gut you, I don't care if it will cause a war because you know the strength and the abilities of my family, we could annihilate seventy-five percent of your overall country before you take us all down. I want your word, everything I will tell you will be between the two of us." Elena stated again as Victoria nodded, nervously this time. Elena never actually threatened her before so whatever she will tell her was be one hell of a secret.

"Good," Elena stated as she let go of her. "Now let's just see what surprise is in my room before I tell you about my future, if I play my cards just right as he always does while gambling, husband." Elena said as she opened her room. The two of them was met by a strange sight.

Elena's room was decorated by countless black rose petals; every inch of her room was filled with petals giving an amazing aroma. In the middle of the room, was a bouquet of black roses with a note attached to it. The two of them walk to the middle of the room and Elena hurriedly picked up bouquet of roses before reading the note.

The note read's:

_Happy Birthday My Sweet, Sweet, Elena. Expect me tonight in your party; I shall give you your real Gift tonight. I'll be the one wearing the white mask with a black lotus in the forehead, I'll make sure that I'll have your second dance…_

_May the moonlight shine upon you…_

_Your Favorite and Only Step-Brother (Trust me on that, I made sure of it),_

_ASK __**(A/N: THAT STAND FOR AS ASHURA SATOSHI KETCHUM IF YOU ARE ALL WONDERING)**_

Elena read the not over and over and over again, trying to make that it was not an illusion that her brother loved to make.

"Hey Elena, what does the note says?" Victoria asked as she gazed at Elena, what she saw almost disturbed her.

Elena was smiling beautifully ear to ear and has a feint blush on her face. Victoria looked stunned for a moment but was snapped out of that when Elena squealed so loudly that the entire city had heard it.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I'm guessing that Elena just received my welcoming gift." Ash chuckled as he and Relena sat across each other, their respective Pokémons were sleeping at the other side of the room.

Relena chuckled as Ash handed her some papers. "You should really visit more Ash, she really does adore you a whole lot." Relena said as she read the papers that were given to her. "Everything seems to be in order, although I'm pretty sure that you had not yet taken your first year in high school and yet this paper's say's otherwise." Relena said with a small smile.

"Come on now Lady Relena, you wound me, I did finish first year of High School, jest asked my tutor." Ash said with a small smile.

Relena chuckled as she merely continues looking at the papers. "So true dear, everything is fine, nothing unusual but you still need to take a test." Relena said as she suddenly opened one of her drawers.

Ash sighed as he merely took out a pen. "I see that there is no helping it so it's fine." Ash said as he suddenly played with his pen. "Where is dad by the way, I thought that he would be here?" Ash asked as Relena merely shook her head.

"He's in a business meeting, he does not just run an assassination family, he's also in charge of running the family business." Relena stated causing Ash to smile a bit.

"Yeah, the biggest and the most successful beer and wine manufacturer as well as the biggest weapons manufacturer for the last hundred years." Ash exclaimed softly as he gazed outside for a while. "Tell me; is the contract between my company and yours beneficial?" Ash asked a bit sullen causing Relena to chuckle lowly.

"Of course Ash, your company may focus on the gadgets and computer aspect in warfare and we focus on the artillery but because of the changing ways of how people fight their battles, computer and artillery goes hand in hand now. Add to the fact that the Operating System, System Software, and the Application Software that your company has been giving us in a monthly basis is top notch and in high quality and the computers that your company produced is second to none." Relena said as she took out two sets of papers.

"Well at least you guys like the Computer Software and System's I design. When I die, the first thing I'm going to do is to invade Hell and thank the very person who thought me how to use the computer before killing him, again." Ash said with a cruel smirked as Relena gave him a questioner and a test paper.

"Please answer the test, the class that you'll be in will greatly depend on what the score you get in the test." Relena said as Ash merely looked at the questioner with a bored expression.

"This is going to waste thirty minutes of my valuable time, just great." Ash mumbled sarcastically as he answered the exam in a very fast manner.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Mother why do I have to attend this party, I am not even friend's with the Deverde heiress. If you want to make a real lasting expression, then you should have brought sister and not me" A blond girl asked as she gazed at her beautiful mother.

"I know dear but I have been friends with Alexander and Relena for quite some time now, it would be a shame for me to miss this party and if I am correct, you are their classmate and acquaintance." A gentle, older, blond woman said causing the blonde girl to sighed in frustration

"That I might be but we never interacted beyond anything but school work." The blonde girl reasoned, not wanting to attend this party.

The older woman sighed as she glanced at her daughter. "Selene dear, you need to socialized more, the only time you socialized with people is when it involves a fencing duel, I know that you have issues with other people that look upon you as merely Cynthia's little sister but please, make some friends, and I'm not just talking about Pokémons, I'm also talking about people friends." The older blonde said with a smile.

Selene merely sighed again as she finger her rapier.

The blonde girl's name is Selene Shirona, she's the youngest sister of Cynthia Shirona, the most celebrated champion in all the regions. Unlike her sister, she didn't choose to become a trainer, instead she choose to follow their mother's footstep by becoming a model and an up and coming, talented fashion designer with very good reason. She looks quite similar to her sister only cuter according to the people who have seen the two of them together. Her golden blonde hair was longer and much shinier compare to her sister which was tied into a ponytail, her body may not be as develop like her sister and her breast may not be that big but the shape, the style and the posture of her body was elegant enough to cover all that up, the center piece of her beauty was her cat-like hazel eyes that was gleaming in boredom. She was also holding a rapier, a sign that she was a very good swordswoman, more specifically fencing.

Even though she's famous in her own right, she despised the people whom compare her to her older sister. People often times commented that she would do well in Pokémon training like her sister even after she had shown no interest in Pokémon battling, she may train and have Pokémons but she still prefers to fight with a sword.

"Plus I need to be there as well, if what I heard from Alex is correct, then the owner of A.P.W.A will be there. It will be finally be a relief to meet the owner of the fastest rising company in the world today.." The older blonde said causing Selene to sighed; she will be a having long night.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Well this is a first." Relena exclaimed in disbelief at the test paper that she had just checked for a hundred times. "You actually perfected this test, not even my brightest and smartest students could do this." Relena complimented as Ash merely chuckled.

"Like I told you before, I'm not an ordinary guy." Ash said as he heads towards the exit. " By the way, remember our agreement, I would prefer not to be in the same class as Elena, not yet anyway. I would like to see the politics of this school and how this school is run by the students first but regardless, I will protect Elena in the shadows so expect a lot of boys in the clinic this school year."Ash said as he took Pikachu and exited the room. "By the way don't tell Elena that I'll be going in the same school as she, I would really want to protect her in the shadows for a while."

"See you tonight milady, I still need to purchase a tuxedo, it's my sister's birthday tonight so I need to look presentable." Ash said as he waved Relena goodbye.

"Seriously how could he be Delia's son or Adan's nephew, his nothing like them. He has a mind of a mastermind with the skills of a professional Assassin and the mindset of a merciful hitman and a dirty politician." Relena wondered as she stored the papers away for further use.

"I should really go myself, knowing my loved; he would still be either in the meeting or drinking in broad daylight." Relena exclaimed as she stood up and with a flash of Aura, teleported away to where her husband is.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That is a big secret." Victoria exclaimed as she and Elena rested in Elena's personal and private spa. "But are you okay with this, I mean having a competition for the head of the family?" Victoria asked as Elena merely chuckled.

"Please, if you asked me, I would prefer to have my brother lead the Deverde family, he is everything a Mafia boss should and more but sadly, he doesn't want the title." Elena stated with a small chuckled. "My brother is the type of guy that hates power yet power loves him, not to mention that he values information and subtle powers rather than outright brute strength." Elena added as Victoria merely nodded.

"He must be one hell of guy." Victoria inquired as Elena merely nodded.

"He is, actually that doesn't even cover it. He has amazing assassination skills, his ability as a informant and as a spy is second to none, and don't get me started at how good he is at gambling, I swear he never loses any kind of gambling game. But the most terrifying ability he has is his charisma and Aura." Elena said as she closed her eyes.

"My brother has this heart and charisma that would make any sane woman fell for him not to mention that he could manipulate anyone with it and the fact that he is seven different kinds of dashing and sexy doesn't hurt as well and his Aura affinity is truly terrifying that words can't even describe how powerful he is in Aura." Elena stated as she shivered in excitement. "If Papa's assumption is correct, then he and Papa are in the same level now when it comes to Aura." Elena added causing Victoria to look at Elena in shocked.

"You're not playing with me are you Elena, are you telling me that your father, the strongest Aura Knight in the underworld and even in Atlantrome, hell the strongest Aura Knight in the world has an equal." Victoria exclaimed as Elena merely nodded.

"Yeah and he's only sixteen." Elena commented with a small smile. "Although dad shouldn't worry about him surpassing him, like I told you, he doesn't desire power but he desire a life where he could raised hell whenever and wherever he wants as well as continue helping people." Elena said as Victoria suddenly remembered something important.

"Hey I just remembered something, the Deverde code state that nobody in the family, especially the boss, should have an illegitimate son or daugther, if this code of law of the Deverde family is breach by a member, it will cause instants death to the said offspring." Victoria recited worriedly but Elena merely shook her head.

"That's why this secret is very well hidden, the only people who knows this secret is me, uncle Adan which is his biological uncle, Papa, Mama, and my Grandparents. My grandparents and mama already loves him so its okay and papa is trying to find a way to adopt him. I on the other hand have different plans." Elena said with a blush. "My family wants' him and his skills will be a great asset to the family not to mention that he is the richest gambler in the world and the owner of A.P.W.A and add to the fact that I love him very deeply. I intend to marry him and with our union, we will rule the Deverde family like no other." Elena concluded as Victoria nodded dumbly.

"Well the Deverde family does state that the marriage between blood and relative is okay." Victoria commented as she embraced her naked friend. "Now as your best friend, I'll be making sure that your brother will look at an angel tonight." Victoria stated as Elena merely laughed. This night will truly be memorable.

_**(Scene Change) (TIME SKIP NIGHT FALL)**_

"If it weren't for the fact that this is for my sister, I wouldn't be even wearing this Piplup suit." Ash mumbled as he fixed his elegant suit while walking towards his father's home, which pretty much resembles a castle, a Japanese feudal Castle.

"(Suck it up man; it's for the little angel)." Pikachu retorted as he gazed at their surroundings.

"I know that, why do you think I'm taking such a risk." Ash countered as he suddenly stopped and glanced at the large castle, surrounded by a small lake. It was the Deverde household and main headquarters, the house was filled with the best assassins, hitman, and Aura practitioners in the world but now, it was slowly being swarmed by politicians and business men, half of which he had beaten in gambling while the rest has required the services of his company one way or another, whether it be for information or computer's.

"For my Sweet, Sweet, little sister," Ash mumbled as he wore his white mask with the black lotus crystal on the forehead. "Pikachu take the sky, I may be at home here and this place might be well guarded for an ordinary and extraordinary assassin or hitman but I want somebody I trust guarding the sky's." Ash said as Pikachu suddenly jumped down from his shoulder.

"(Finally I could use that form)." Pikachu mumbled happily as a large spherical silver electricity suddenly surrounded his entire body.

Ash merely smiled as a magnificent dragon suddenly emerged from the sphere and flew up towards the sky. "Now that that's over, it's time for me to go to my sister." Ash mumbled as he walked towards the Deverde Castle.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Why did I have to come here again?" Selene whined as she followed her mother to where ever she was going.

"Hush dear and just enjoy yourself, socialized with people for Mew's sake." Her mother told her much to her dismay. "And what's with the dress, you are not going to fight dear, you're going to dance." Selene's mother said as she glanced at the outfit that her daughter was wearing.

Selene was currently wearing an elegant, blue battle robe, complete with her rapier that was resting beside her hip. The outfit was even complete with some plate armor on her breast and shoulder.

Selene merely shook her head as she glanced at her. "Mother this is in style; you should know that better than anyone." Selene stated as her mother merely nodded.

"Fine dear but next time, don't dress up ready to fight, you could dress to kill but not to fight." Her mother lectured as Selene sighed before standing up.

"If you would excuse me mother, I'm going to go out to get some fresh air." Selene stated politely as she gently made a beeline towards the exit.

"Just come back before eight dear." Her mother said as Selene merely stalked off towards the exit, unknown to her a person was watching her with interest, and that person was Ash.

"She's quite a beauty, she moves like an elegant warrior and a beautiful noble, she has a benevolent air around her which strangely is quite strong, her Aura is latent yet very powerful, I wonder." Ash mumbled as he noticed that a mask fell down from her dress causing him to smile.

Ash gently walks towards where she dropped the mask and merely picked it up. "The party will start at eight; I think I would entertain the golden hair princess." Ash said as he traced the texture of the masquerade mask that he was holding. He then fingered his Katana excitedly, this would truly be interesting.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Selene stood at a hidden area in the Deverde family's personal forest, she had got too handed to the Deverde family, they've spend no expense to build their home to be exactly like castle only seen in horror movies. The mansion, which resembled a castle from feudal Japan, emitted a dark Aura of death around it and the vicinity around the castle was guarded by dozens of men wearing an Italian design suit, complete with a fedora, those men were armed with heavy guns and swords. Heck, the only reason she was able to wonder around was because she has an invitation. Which was lucky of her because if she doesn't have an invitation, she would have been shot or cut down without warning nor hesitation what so ever.

'_I never thought the Deverde's are this rich but considering that the family has been around for the last hundred years, selling wine and weapons not to mention that the current headmistress and owner of the University is also part of this family, is shouldn't be surprising.'_ Selene thought randomly as she drawn her rapier and went into a unique fencing style.

As she prepared to perform a fencing Kata, Ash watched her with great interest. "Normally she would have been dead by brining a weapon in the castle but it seems that she still doesn't pose enough or any threat at all to the guards around here." Ash said as he chuckled lowly. "Funny, the first time I was seen in this place with my Katana, I ended having to knock out a hundred guards." Ash reminisced with a smirk as he watched the girl perform her kata while taking a pocket book out from his pocket.

Selene took a deep breath as she began her kata. She began thrusting her swords in a strange pattern as she moves in a dance like pattern while frequently kicking and doing some elegant summersaults. Each of her steps and sword thrust were précised, accurate, and elegant and her form was quite gave the expression of a strong warrior. Ash on the other hand has different thoughts.

"Her movements are fluid and elegant but a bit sluggish, her strikes are précised and accurate yet lacks force, her form is average at best, Arceus, why does western fencing is slowly declining?" Ash mumbled as he continued to watch Selene perform her kata and noted one thing. "She has potential, if she goes to the same school as I do; I might probably give her some tips in how to improve her skills."

Selene then suddenly changed her form and shifted to another and began moving in a different pattern, this time it was much more faster and her movements was more fluid, which Ash took note off. Her movements were now more of a waltz and her thrust was faster, but for Ash it was merely a good show.

After ten minutes, Selene stopped and impaled her rapier to the ground and for the first time that night, she smiled. She was always happy when she was training or using her sword.

Her happy moment was cut short when she heard a clapping sound behind her. She instantly grabbed her sword before looking at the person behind her, a man wearing a strange masquerade mask was the met her sight. The said man was also smiling, sending a gentle shiver down her spine.

"Not bad for a western swordswoman," Ash said as he applauded her performance. "Although you have an excellent reflexes and you movements are quite fluid, you lack the strength behind your strikes will be your downfall if you get into a serious fight." Ash commented as he suddenly shifted his head as her rapier suddenly appeared beside his face.

Selene didn't know why but hearing his comment made her aggravated that she just merely grabbed her swords and charged at the mysterious man, consequence be damn. Even know, even after dodging her first strike, the man was still smiling at her, much to her aggravation. "I do not need the words of a stranger who does not know how to hold a sword." Selene stated coldly causing Ash to chuckle.

"You know, the party will start an hour from now." Ash commented as he suddenly unsheathed his Katana that he was hiding out of nowhere. "Shall we dance with our swords and find out what's more superior, an assassination eastern-base sword style or a traditional western style fencing style." Ash said as he suddenly deflected her blade before grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him so that they were staring at each other's eyes. Selene, even if she was being challenge, can't helped but blush at the sight of the two beautiful brown eyes that she was staring at.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" Ash mumbled as he effortlessly threw her across him. Selene landed on her feet and unconsciously blocked a hard strike that came from Ash sword.

"At least you know how to block." Ash commented as Selene growled before smiling.

"You want to waste time, fine let's waste time." Selene exclaimed as jumped back away from Ash before attacking him with another sword thrust. Ash smiled as he dodged the attack but was quickly followed by another one which he effortlessly diverted, he then threw a diagonal slash which she dodged effortlessly and she instantly followed it up with another sword thrust, this time on the other, Ash merely dodge by shifting his body slightly to the side.

Selene then shifted her weight and began a barrage of sword thrusts towards Ash while occasional throwing some fancy kicks towards him as well. Ash merely shook his head as he dodged her attacks with little to no amount of effort as he smiled at the girl that he was fighting. If a person had come and watch this duel, they would have interpreted it as a deadly and beautiful dance of steel as sparks fly around when their swords occasionally clash, Ash didn't need to block some of her strike because of the lack of force behind them, and death because one wrong move from even one of them, will result to death or a very large wound.

Selene's face adorned a frustrated smile as she tried to at least make the guy in front move an inch, even if he was dodging, he was barely moving, he was just merely shifting his body weight from left to right to dodge her strikes, hell he was barely moving his sword to block her strikes. In a weird way, she felt content with this for she had finally met somebody that actually look like a novice, with the exception of Professor Adan Ketchum (yes he teaches in the school), nobody had ever outclass her in a sword duel before and being outclass like this made her a bit excited.

Selene suddenly jumped back a couple of feet away from Ash before jumping towards Ash again, thrusting her rapier in an unbelievable speed and with force to penetrate steel. Ash seeing the danger of that strike merely smiled as he shifted his body to the side, dodging the attack but getting some strands of his hair by the air pressure done by the attack. Ash chuckled at that, it was time to take this duel to the next level.

Using the momentum that the attack gave her, Selene shifted her stance and was about to do the same attack but was shocked when she notice that the mysterious swordsman that he was fighting was no longer behind her. _'What the,'_ Selene thought in confusion.

"Behind you, little Angel," A sweet voice said as she looked behind her only to see the same man preparing to strike from behind. Selene instantly raised her sword to block but was useless as the force behind the attack was enough to push her back a couple of feet away from her mysterious rival.

'_Amazing, such strength behind a normal attack,'_ Selene thought in awe as she landed on her feet and glanced at her opponent, only to see him position his sword on his side while lowering his body and his center of gravity.

"_**Moonlight Tribute, Basic Step; Basic First Form of Assassination: Flow."**_ Ash mumbled as he charged towards her while threw a sword slash at her.

The movement of her opponent was surreal as she barely block the powerful strike the was thrown at her but that didn't end there, her rival continued attacking her with a fluent and rapid sword strike with enough force to cleave a boulder in half, hell she was wondering why her sword was not snapped in two by now. As she tried to move away from him, she discovered that it was basically impossible as his movements resembled a quick, high speed, dance like maneuver that made it impossible for her to even create a small distance away from him.

She was so busy blocking the attacks that he didn't noticed that Ash was smiling as she was able to hold her own, even if barely, against his sword style, even if it was using the most basic step in his swords style's arsenal, it was still impressive, especially that, in normal circumstances, his opponent would have been reduced to a corpse, _**in normal circumstances**_.

Ash seeing that the girl was struggling to block and was on the verge of making a mistake, decided to end this before he accidently reduced her to a corpse. Ash gently, yet with some force, pushed her backwards before he spun in an incredible rate, hitting her sword with continuous sword strike.

Selene held her sword tightly as sparks began to fly in front of her; she can't take much of this, the force behind her opponents attacks were out of this world and it seems that he noticed that she was not going to last long because the last sword strike caused her gripped to the sword to loosen and for her sword to fly out of her hand. That strike was also enough to send her to the ground, Selene closed her eyes and prepared for impact but it didn't come.

"Thanks for the challenge; you actually lasted for more than five minutes." Ash commented as he held her by the hip.

Selene slowly opened her eyes and was met by the sight of her rival holding her by the hip, pulling her closer to him. Even thought she didn't know this man, she can't help but blush at the closeness that they were in right now, their bodies were actually touching and because of that she was feeling warmth that she had never experience before and add to the fact that his eyes were shinning benevolently caused her heart to skip a couple of beat.

Regardless of what she was feeling right now, her pride still has the last say. "Let go of me, right this instant." Selene demanded coldly while Ash merely chuckled before pulling her closer to him, much to her aggravation and, still unknown to her, delight. Hers' and Ash's chess were now in contact as they stared at each other, Ash taking great pleasure at seeing the strong girl squirm in his arms.

"Let me tell you a secret, I like your eyes, they shined with benevolent power that you haven't yet discover." Ash said as he took out her masquerade mask that she had dropped early on. "By the way, you dropped this." Ash stated as he put the masquerade mask on her, causing her to be startled a bit as her blush got even deeper.

"And this," Ash stated as he suddenly took out a black rose from out of nowhere, "Is my thank you for great warmth up." Ash said as he suddenly tucked the rose just above her right ear. Ash smiled at the surprised look on her face as he spun her away from him, similar to a dance.

As Selene finally stop spinning face the direction to where the stranger used to stand, she discovered the he has been long gone, black rose petals flew towards her. Selene didn't know why but as the black petals touch her skin, she felt amazing warmth surround her, it was not similar to the warmth when the stranger held her but this was nice as well. She unconsciously took the rose that was given to her by the mysterious man and smell the fragrant aroma, the fragrant was so wonderful.

"I wonder if I'll get a rematch." Selene whispered as she played with the black rose in her hand.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Well that was an interesting duel." Ash mumbled as he entered the Deverde castle once again. "I wonder how many interesting people are here." Ash wondered loudly as he walked aimlessly in the corridors of the castle.

"Let's see, according to my watch I got fifteen minutes to waste before this blasted party starts." Ash commented as he gazed at his watch. "I wonder what I'll do at that time span." Ash wondered as he suddenly felt an Aura that he had only come upon to once.

"Another reason why I like Arceus, she is so giving." Ash said as took the mask that he was wearing and hid it in his pocket. He then swiped the nearest bottle of wine that he could find as well as two wine glasses before he made his way towards the source of that benevolent Aura.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Victoria let out a relief sighed as she gazed at the night sky, the sky was always beautiful every night and it was great relief for her to gaze at such beauty. It has been quite a hectic after as she and her best friend had literally ransack every mall in the city to find a perfect dress for her little friend, it seems that the information of having her step brother attending her party made her extremely nervous that she had automatically dragged her and her bodyguards, as good of a fighter that she is she still needs some bodyguards much to her annoyance, all across the city to find a better dress than what she already has, It greatly annoyed her bodyguards but they knew that her father and mother would literally removed them from existence, they would first torture them to a thousand deaths before actually finish the job or worse, they could hand them to Adan and he was well known for breaking people's will to live and making them beg for death. But still, they would rather be in one of Adan's torture session than see two rich and powerful girls shopped for clothes, that much she was sure. It took them the whole afternoon but Elena had finally picked one simple dress that she was sure that her brother would like, if not, she said that she would personally hunt down the designer and gut him/her to death.

Victoria giggled at the sudden change of demeanor that her friend had just displayed when at that news; it was relief for to know that Elena could act as an ordinary girl. She was always worried about Elena because she often times act more like a hire assassin than an ordinary girl, it was an effect of her constant training to run the biggest and most powerful assassination family and organization in the planet, so she expected as much. But still, it was a relief that there was something that could make her act like a simple girl.

"I wonder what kind of person her brother is, if he could actually make her act like an in love school girl, then he must be a very good guy." Victoria stated as a cold beverage was suddenly push thought her cheeks, causing a cold shiver run down her spine as well as causing her to jump back in surprised.

"Hello little princess, I see that we have meet again." Ash greeted as he raised a wine glass at her.

Victoria's eyes widen at the sight of the man in front of her, it was the same man that save her just yesterday.

"I hope I didn't scare you, little princes." As h said with a chuckled as Victoria's eyes soften a bit.

"Actually no, I was just merely startled a bit." Victoria said as she regained her composure and approached the, man that saved her from death yesterday.

Ash chuckled as he bowed his head in respect. "Sorry for my intervention princess but you should really be with a guard right now, especially that this house is filled with the best hitman and assassins this world had ever produced." Ash advised as Victoria looked at him with a questioning eye.

"So I guess you know this family's real history." Victoria stated as Ash merely nodded.

"Of course, the Deverde family is a noble family that has existed for the past two hundred years, first establish in Kingdom of Atlantrome as their best assassination family and squad in the Great War. The Deverde family has moved from the Kingdom of Atlantrome to Sinnoh five years after the war for the simple reason of keep the balance of power in the Kingdom at check yet even now, the Deverde family and the Kingdom of Atlantrome is still in friendly terms and still in an alliance, an alliance that has been establish since the first establishment. And if my information is correct, the Deverde family is still an independent military force that serves under the current King of Atlantrome, exclusively." Ash explained as Victoria was taken a back at the information that he had said, something that Ash noticed.

"Don't worry little princess, I know that information for the simple reason that the Head of the Family, Lord Alexander, had personally told it to me, for reason that I still do not know." Ash explained as Victoria visibly relaxed at that yet another question pop in to her mind.

"So you're a hitman trained by the Deverde family." Victoria asked as Ash shook his head.

"No, I am a self train hitman and assassin, the reason why Lord Alexander gave me that information is because my case is quite, for lack of better words, 'special'." Ash answered as he offered her a glass filled with wine.

Victoria blushed a bit as she accepted the glass of wine. "What do you mean by 'special'?" Victoria asked as Ash merely shook his head.

"It's better for you to not know that princess and I think the interrogation is over." Ash said with a bit of force as he smiled at her."You look angelic by the way princess." Ash commented causing Victoria to giggle a bit. Ash was actually telling the truth, she look absolutely breathtaking because of the dress that she was wearing.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Victoria answered with a smile as the two started their very first conversation and for the first time, Victoria felt at ease with a man that was not her father and it was very pleasurable experience.

She didn't know it yet but that man would greatly influence her life.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So you're an informant?" Victoria asked again as she drank another glass of wine. The two of them had been conversing for twenty minutes, the best twenty minutes that Victoria had with a boy ever, neither one of them giving any important information about each other. Ash because he lives a dangerous life and that he was currently talking to his sister's best friend while Victoria was careful not to give any information about her or her country. The two of them had just been conversing anything under the sun, something that she really enjoy.

"Yes, I am an informant first and foremost while an assassin second." Ash said with a far out look. "To be honest with you Princess, I'm a better informant and spy than an assassin." Ash stated knowingly, he had proven that fact over and over again in his life in the underworld.

"Is that the reason why you know me before I even tell you my name?" Victoria asked with a bit of suspicion.

"Of course, as an informant I should always be updated of the future figures of the world and you are at the top of that list you majesty." Ash explained as he suddenly looked at him with a serious expression. "I suggest you watched your back princess, I don't know why I'm telling you this but figuring that you would converse so freely with a person like me, then you should know this. I don't know if the Deverde family knows because I have yet to discuss this with them, but there is buzz in the underworld about multiple assassination attempt against you and your and coup 'd'état. I don't know much details yet but I suggest you watch your back until you reach your seventeen birthday, if my information, assumption, and even basing it by what kind of Aura I'm feeling at your presence is correct, then you would have full control over that power you have by that time." Ash exclaimed slowly which caused Victoria's eyes to widen, her indigo eyes turning crimson for a moment.

"How did you know about '_**that'**_, that information is classified and only a few people know about that information about me?" Victoria exclaimed shockingly, her eyes glowing crimson and her body was slowly licking psychic energy.

Ash chuckled a bit at the power that he was feeling before place his index finger on her forehead. With a sudden Aura spike, Victoria's eyes turn back to normal and her body was no longer leaking psychic energy, much to her confusion and shock. "Psychic is just another form of Aura, it is only natural that if a more powerful Aura clash another weaker Aura, the stronger Aura would win, but do not fear, I merely block your Psychic energy before anybody else notices it. You should really learn to control your power princess; it will greatly help your kingdom." Ash answered her unasked question.

"As for me knowing that information, I'll tell you this right now, there is no information in this world that I do not know, there is no important event happening in the world without me knowing, there are no influential or powerful people that I do not know, and more importantly, there is no secret that I do not know. My wings stretch far and wide, farther and wider than anyone could even imagine." Ash said as his hand glowed black with Aura.

"I must go now princess, please head my warning. I really would like to see you again." Ash said as the black Aura suddenly turned into a black, crystal feather. Ash then put the crystal feather on the palm of her hands before kissing her on the forehead once again, much to her great delight.

"Can I know your name Assassin?" Victoria asked once again with, her cheeks bright pink as Ash merely chuckled.

"Princess, you have been asking me question's all night. I would tell you honestly that half my answers are all half lies and half truths, I could not afford any people knowing who I am." Ash answered as he suddenly looked at her eyes. "The next time we meet, I promised you, I will tell you my name personally but for now, let's just says that I'm a man that stands in the middle of heaven and hell, between angles and devils, and let's just says that I am merely a man who is ruled by his morals." Ash said as his body shattered like a mirror, creating an effect of diamond dust that went through Victoria.

"And most importantly, I am a man known for his illusions."A voice whispered to her as Victoria smiled at those words.

"I don't know who you are but, thank you for the wonderful evening." Victoria whispered as the voice she heard merely chuckle in delight. She didn't know why but she stayed at the balcony for thirty more minutes as she held the crystal feather in her hands. That was enough time for Ash to give his sister her present without her actually knowing his identity.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome and thank you for coming to this event." Alex said as he greeted the guess that came to their 'humble home' (yeah right, they live in a freaking castle). "Today, we celebrate the fifteen birthday of my lovely daughter, Elena Del Gloria Deverde." Alex exclaimed as both Relena and Elena emerged from the curtain for the world to see. The gathered guest applauded them as the main celebrant show themselves, some of her suitors, whom Ash has already put in his company's and personal hit list, eyed her lustfully as they saw how beautiful she is with the dress that she was wearing.

The evening gown that Elena wore was simple yet elegant, the gown was pure white and backless and sleeveless, it was like a silhouette of a sheath dress, was made by fine and luxurious fabric, and was showered by glistening glitters. The dress perfectly fits Elena like a glove, because the gown showed off and emphasized her beautiful and sexy figure, the gown as well shows off her bare shoulders and slender arms and a white, soft fabric was the only thing covering her bare, smooth back. She was wearing a white mask, decorated with random jewels.

"Now that my dear daughter has reach fifteen, she is now ready to learn the greatest aspect and to take part of the _**'business'**_ that our family has been doing for the past two hundred years and I know for a fact that my daughter would one day inherit the family head title from me and she will run it like the past head family before her and I know that she will make me and her ancestors proud." Alex said as the crowd applauded even louder.

"I know that all of you came here to dance so without further ado, let's us start the party." Alex said as he offered his hand to Elena which she took wholeheartedly. Alex smiled at her daughter before glancing at his wife. "Now dear, take the hand of one of the boys in the crowd and he will have the privilege of having Elena's second dance." Alex announced as all of Elena's suitors step in front of the crowd of the crowd, hoping to be picked by her mother.

Relena merely chuckled at those boys as she walked to farthest edge of the ballroom, she would rather die than let those worthless and spineless boys touch her little angel. For her, there is only one man who deserves her hand and that was her step-brother, the moment that she had the privilege of knowing him is the very same moment that she had thank the person who had made the Deverde code because it allowed marriage between families with blood relation.

Relena passed all the boys that had those kinds of looks on their eyes before she nonchalant grabbed a random guy who was merely leaning on a wall. That guy was Ash. Ash chuckled as he guided Relena towards his father and his smiling sister, oblivious of the glares he was receiving from the other boys around him.

"How you could easily shatter my illusion, I would never know." Ash mumbled as he and Relena walk towards the center of the ballroom.

"You are a powerful illusionist Ash but you are still lacking the strength, the power, and the experience to even stand in the same ring as I am at that regard." Relena commented with a chuckle.

"I know," Ash whispered as he face Relena and prepare to dance.

"Good evening, my sweet little sister." Ash greeted as he glanced at her.

"Good evening my beloved brother." Elena greeted back with a delightful smile as well.

Alex and Relena smiled at their interaction as the music played. The four instantly waltz near each other dancing around each other in a near proximity as people began entering the dance floor.

"So dear, are you serious of pursuing him?" Alex asked as his daughter nodded.

"I know that you are against family to family relationship, it's a given fact, but I love him dad, I love him since the first time I laid eyes on him. Sure when I discovered that he was your son, I tried to kill, and you know how that ended." Elena stated with a slightly embarrass tone.

"Yes of course, I never would have expected that Ash was an illusionist, he may not be in darling's level but he's almost there." Alex commented as Elena nodded.

"Yes, that was the reason why he beat so effortlessly. How he could use both dark and light as the power source of his illusions, I would never know." Elena said with a smile as she returned to the matter at hand. "But regardless, he is everything I want, his caring, goodhearted, ruthless, powerful, handsome, devious, and much, much more. With him and me together, we could run the Deverde family in more proper manner." Elena exclaimed as Alex nodded.

"Even though it's legal in our family code, I'm against close-kin marriage but if you are able to make him fall for you, then I will allow this marriage to happen but do not force him, he may know everything happening around the world and in every corner of the underworld but he is still clueless about love." Alex said humorously as Elena giggled.

"How a powerful guy like brother not knows about love, I would never know." Elena stated with a smile as well.

"How are your illusions coming along Ash?" Relena asked as the two waltzes casually.

"Same old, same old, I'm experimenting on a new one but because my opponents were already dead before I could try it, well you get the idea." Ash said as Relena chuckled softly.

"That's the curse of being strong Ash especially that the illusion that we both could cast are both high quality, disturbing nightmares." Relena said as the two nodded, they really could make illusion that would be consider as nightmares for others, especially Relena because she prefers to destroy her opponents mind and leave them in a vegetative state rather than Ash who prefers to cast illusions around his opponents before cutting them down in a very painful matter. They are both excellent assassins in their own way because of their abilities to cast illusions with different power source, with different mediums, Ash use a sword while Relena use a flute.

"By the way it's almost time." Relena said as Ash nodded.

"Fine, by the way tell dad that I will talk to him tomorrow, there is something urgent I need to tell him." Ash exclaimed as Relena nodded.

"Is the underworld in chaos?" Relena exclaimed as Ash shook his head.

"It's about the Kingdom." Ash answered as he suddenly spun her around before catching Elena in his arms. "Hello my sweet sister." Ash greeted once again as Elena buried herself in his chest.

"Hello my beloved brother." Elena greeted with a smile.

"I'll give you your present later, but for now let's dance." Ash explained as the siblings dance lovingly, causing more boys to glare at the black mask boy.

Elena enjoyed this moment very much and as much as her hearth's content, this was the first time that she held her brother this close and having to dance with him was not that bad as well. She could already feel that all the boys there were glaring at Ash but knowing him, if they actually showed any hostility towards him, then they had already forfeited their lives. And Elena knew that he will leaved soon right after he gives her his present, the reason why is because he despised social parties and especially that he was in the lion's den, the Deverde's castle.

The two had been dancing for more than ten minutes before he suddenly leaned towards her. "Balcony, now, I have to leave soon so I need to give you your present." Ash whispered much to Elena's displeasure.

"Do you really have to, I mean….." Elena was cut off when Ash places his index on her lips.

"I hate to, trust me even if I hate social parties like this, I would rather stay here with you for your birthday, especially that I don't like the way those boys are looking at you." Ash stated as he glared at the boys behind them before blasting them a mild killing-intent, causing them all to feint momentarily. That caused a hustle as Ash dragged Elena towards the balcony.

Elena smiled at how over protective he is, it was enlightening that he was very 'possessive' of her, well technically he is just overprotective but let us no shatter her illusion just yet.

* * *

_**OKAY, FIRST THINGS FIRST, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THAT YOU GUYS SEND ME, IT REALLY HELPS MY MOTIVATION TO WRITE THIS STORY….SECOND, THIS STORY WILL ALTERNATE BETWEEN ASH'S SCHOOL LIFE TO ASH'S JOB IN THE UNDERWORLD AND THE WAY HE RUNS HIS COMPANY….THE NEXT EIGHT CHAPTERS ARE ALREADY PLANNED BY THE WAY….**_

_**BY THE WAY…..IF YOU GUYS ARE CURIOUS AT THE CONCLUSION OF THIS CHAPTER…..WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER…IT WILL BE THEIR IN A FLASHBACK….**_

_**READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW….**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER; THE SCHOOL YEAR BEGINS, ENTER THE FOURTH QUEEN…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**GAMBLER OF FAITH V.2.**_

_**CHAPTER THREE: **__**THE SCHOOL YEAR BEGINS, ENTER THE FOURTH QUEEN**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

"Who the hell do you think you are?" A fat, disgusting looking man spat as he glared at the boy in front of him, several guards were looking at him fearfully as they pointed several guns towards him. The said boy was standing on several dead bodies that surrounded him as he looked extremely bored.

"This is really getting annoying." Ash mumbled to himself as he positioned his katana upside down. It was Sunday night and he was somewhere in Sinnoh. He had received information about an underground whorehouse that was managed by a politician/businessman who makes a fine sum from forcing several underage teens, women, and children to do acts of prostitution. Add to the fact that some of them were orphans and some were abducted from their families greatly angered him.

There were several things that pissed him off but the most prominent thing that greatly and surely angers him was any form or any shape of disrespect towards woman, having a younger sister and having Lady Relena as his role model when it comes to illusionary battles taught him to respect woman no matter who they are. Having witness several rapes towards women in his days in the underworld made him angry beyond reason but after meeting those two important and prominent women in his life made him more aggressive when dealing with cases like this, and when I mean I aggressive I mean that he made sure that the one in charge or responsible for any heinous crime towards womankind will die in the worse way possible that an illusionist could muster.

"Can we get this over with, school year starts tomorrow." Ash stated in absolute boredom as he release his sword, causing the katana to be dropped to the ground, getting slowly absorbed to the ground, creating a ripple effect. The man and the guards didn't notice as they prepare for fire.

"FIRE NOW," The man shouted as the open fire towards Ash but Ash merely chuckled at them.

"_**Moonlight Tribute; Third of the Seventh Twilight Illusions: Shatter." **_Ash mumbled under his breath as several bullets hit his body, causing his body to shatter like a mirror as well as causing hundreds of shattered glass to fly around, greatly confusing the guards. The glass that had slowly surrounded them suddenly flew towards the guards, the guards were confused as the shards of glass went through them, without even hurting them. As the last glass entered the last guard, a loud shattering sound was heard all throughout the room before the guards bodies exploded with blood, painting the ground beneath them with crimson liquid. In a matter of seconds, every single guard fell to the ground with a thud, dead and they didn't even know what hit them and it was evident because of the expression on their faces. The only one remaining alive was the disgusting man who looked terrified at the death that was behind him.

"Don't worry, a death like that is too good for you." Ash whispered to the man as he suddenly appeared out of a shattered glass. Ash then positioned his sword towards the man's forehead before shoving it straight through the man's head. The sword didn't go through his skull; instead it was absorbed, creating another ripple effect._** "Moonlight Tribute; Requiem of Nightmares Verse Thirteen: Abyss of Nightmare."**_ Ash whispered as the man suddenly let out a fearful scream, his face taking the expression of pure horror as he continuously wail in pain. The man's scream continuously for three minutes before Ash pulled his sword out of the man's cranium causing man to fall to the ground in a heap, his face portrayed absolute horror.

"Thank you for being my guinea pig, enjoy your life as a vegetable." Ash mumbled as he passively walks away from the man who was currently suffering a faith worse than death. The illusion that he had just use was one of his most terrifying illusions; it projected a man's greatest and most horrible nightmare multiply by ten repeatedly every second, destroying the emotional and mental capacity of his brain and the damage was beyond repair.

Ash walked into the cell where they kept all the women before cleaving the cage that imprison them all in half. As the cage crash to the ground, the sight that he saw almost made him go towards the guy and gut him in the worst possible way, the women in the cage were all wearing rags that barely covered their bodies and there were several children there who were crying. Ash let out a small growl as everybody in the cage look at him in anticipation and in fear. Ash didn't notice as he took out his phone from his pocket.

"Ricardo, Via, I'm done, get some of our man here and get the women and children away from this place. Put them in the healing facility and make sure that they are cloth and fed first." Ash instructed as he hid his phone before turning his back at them.

"Ladies you are now free." Ash exclaimed loudly as the women look shock for a moment before following him out of the cage. They looked mortified at the dead bodies that they saw on the ground but after the life that they had just endure at the hands of the now dead people, they can't help but be relief that their tormentors are now dead, rotting in hell where they belong.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You did a good job sir," Via commented as Ash entered a luxurious black limo. Via was a beautiful, brunette that was in her late twenties. She was currently wearing red corporate attire that emphasizes her large bust and her alluring figure. Her caramel eyes were gleaming at the sight of her boss.

Ash didn't even answer as he motioned for the drive to get them out of there. "I have already set up a couple of things, one, all the business, properties, and money that that scum owns are ours now, I want eighty percent of that to go to the therapy and recovery of those woman while twenty percent goes to us, second, the building is already destroy, Ricardo, I don't want to see this in any paper." Ash commanded as Ricardo nodded. "Lastly, I already cross reference all the woman that was in there, I want them to be returned to their homes, I want the orphans to be put in our orphanage, and the woman that do not want to return home, hire them for jobs that are appropriate for them." Ash instructed as the nodded.

"Of course young master," Ricardo said in respect. Ricardo was a man in his early forties and was wearing black corporate attire.

"Good, now I have one more thing to discuss with you two." Ash said as he looked at them like a true business entrepreneur. "I want a headquarters in Platinum City build in two months or less; I would be staying in Platinum City for six months and I would prefer if we had a place of operation in the business capital of the world, I already bought the land where we could build the building." Ash stated as he handed them a document. Via instantly took the document and scanned it before putting it aside.

"It would be done in a month sir." Via stated with confident as Ash nodded.

"Good," Ash commented as he suddenly remembered something. "By the way I asked for a house not a mansion but still good job, I like my new home, especially the security system and the computer room and not to mention the underground preserve room. You outdone yourself again Via but next time, don't go overboard." Ash complimented with a small smile as Via merely blush and bowed.

Ash then turned his attention to Ricardo. "How's your daughter doing Ricardo, have you finally mended those broken bridges between you and your daughter?" Ash asked as Ricardo merely nodded with a smile.

"Of course young master, my daughter and I are now very close once again thanks to your help. I would be forever at your dept." Ricardo said respectfully as Ash merely chuckled.

"Do not worry, plus Evangeline is a very special case." Ash said in a smile. "She is interesting and if I am not mistaken, she is attending an exclusive school in Platinum City for her high school, am I correct." Ash inquired as Ricardo nodded.

"Yes sir, she has a scholarship in the University of the Benevolent Saint and again, that's all thanks to you." Ricardo said as Ash smile.

"That's good," Ash whispered as he glanced at the night sky. School starts tomorrow and he at least he already has one ally in the school.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Come on Elena, you can do it." Alex instructed as he gazed at her daughter passively. She was panting for air as she winced in pain, they have started with her Aura training right after her birthday and she was progressing in a steady rate, something that unnerved her. The last time she checked, both of her parents were talented Aura practitioners while her brother was simply a natural and a prodigy when it comes to Aura, he finish the seven basic steps under a day while her parents finish it in three days, she was only in the verge of finishing the fourth step and seven days had already pass.

Elena nodded as she took a deep breath before her body glowed in a vibrant white. The Aura instantly spread to the ground causing the flowers that surround them to grow. Alex nodded at his approval, the fourth step is done.

After five minutes, Alex motioned for her to stop which she did before falling to the ground due to exhaustion. "Your progression is good Elena." Alex commented as he helped her stand.

"Good but not good enough. It's been a week and I'm only in the fourth step, Ash was done with the seventh basic steps in less than a day." Elena commented breathlessly as Alex shook his head.

"Ash always has a terrifying affinity towards Aura and his Aura is so powerful enough that his Aura spirit is able to materialize out of his body the very first day he trained. Remember this; the reason why only a few Aura users are able to manifest their spirit is because the level of affinity needed is inhumane." Alex exclaimed as a silver wolf was suddenly materialized behind of him, hovering over his head. "But with enough training, you can get enough affinity to manifest your Aura spirit as well." Alex said as the wolf nodded.

"_**And when that happens, your Aura Spirit will take over your training."**_ The wolf said in a rough tone. _**"Just get enough strength to manifest your spirit and your training will really begin." **_The wolf exclaimed as Elena nodded before heading towards their home.

As she was out of earshot, that wolf instantly changes into a young man, wearing an Italian suit, he was wearing silver gauntlets on his two hands. _**"You know, you should have said the truth, and that that her brother is a monster when it comes to Aura, I think he has the potential to be a Prince." **_The young man said as Alex shook his head.

"No, not yet, she needs to discover that herself. I don't want to ruin her confidence by saying that Ash is a once and a life time Aura practitioner." Alex mumbled as the man disappeared.

"But dear, I think it would be wise to tell her." Relena said as she appeared behind her husband."I mean, you said it yourself, Ash is a once in a life time Aura Practitioner. It would be good for Elena to have that kind of motivation." Relena reasoned but Alex has different ideas.

"Elena love Ash but I don't want her to look at him like a pillar of support. Elena will have to stand on her own; I don't want her to depend on Ash." Alex stated as Relena enveloped him in a soft embraced.

"You worry too much loved; we raised Elena as a powerful and dependable person but she also needs someone to look up to, and we both know that Ash is that person." Relena said as Alex smiled.

"I hope that my parents had already found a way for us to adopt him, it's getting dangerous in our world." Alex mumbled with a sigh.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Elena sighed as she looked at a mirror; she had never thought that training to control Aura is so hard. The theory part of Aura was easy but the practical was very difficult. She sighed again but she was determined to learn all she could. If Ash could go so far in Aura, then so could she, she was her sister after all. At the thought of her brother brought a smile to her face as she took out a necklace that he had given her during her birthday.

The necklace was pure white, in contrast of his Aura which was pure black, and the necklace resembled the shape of angel wings with a ruby in the middle of the necklace. The necklace was beautiful and very elegant and it was the gift that her brother gave to her, she knew that Ash is an incredible jewel artisan and he was fond with anything that sparkles so it was easy for her to guess that Ash made the necklace himself. She cherish the necklace that he had given to her, sure she has enough money to buy a hundred of those and so was several of her suitors but Ash was the only one who would exert an effort to make her something incredible.

Elena smiled as she remembered how her brother gave her the most important treasure that she know has.

_**(Flashback)**_

"I really hate this kinds of parties." Ash whispered as he closed the door of the balcony as he glanced at her sister, he didn't know why but the light that came from the moon and the stars made her sister radiate beauty and he was glad that he was the only who had seen her like this.

"You know what sis, I think I going to do a mass murder tonight." Ash commented as Elena merely chuckled. "Seriously, if those boys looked at you with those eyes again, I would kill them in the most bizarre and painful way possible." Ash stated as Elena shook her head as she approached him.

"And being an extraordinary illusionist will help you with that." Elena stated as she stopped right in front of Ash, their bodies almost touching.

Ash merely shrugged as he suddenly pulled her to an embraced. "You're too beautiful for your own good, you know that." Ash whispered to her ear causing her to shiver in delight at the breath of her brother, the warmth that she was feeling was very wonderful.

Elena blush a deep crimson as she returned the embraced. "Don't worry brother, this beauty only belongs to one man." Elena whispered with a gleeful tone.

"Just make sure that that man will treat you like a Goddess because if not, I will kill him a thousand times, each will be more painful that the last, before actually killing him." Ash stated in a dead serious tone, his embraced tightening with each word he spoke.

"Sadistic much brother, sadistic much," Elena commented happily at her brother.

Ash then suddenly gently pushed her away from him as he stared at her elegant blue eyes, his hand were holding her shoulder tenderly. "That is because I love you and I want only the best for you, nothing less would suffice. If you asked me, there is no man worthy of you but hey, I'm biased, I'm you're big brother so I'm a bit prejudiced when it comes to men who are interested in you." Ash said humorously but Elena could sense that there were seriousness in his tone, especially when he said that he love her. Elena was quite blissful to hear that but she knew that Ash only loved her as a sister, something that she will change in the future.

"Now for your present," Ash said as he pulled out a necklace and put it over her neck. Elena was about to look at her new present before Ash suddenly grabbed the back of her neck before pulling her for a very passionate kiss.

Elena's eyes widen as she felt the lips of her brother crash onto hers, remarkable bliss exploding in every inch of her body. She had dreamt for this moment since the day she met him, well technically it was after a week that she knew him because the first week is the week that she tried to kill him, regardless of that, this was a dream come true for her. Before she could return the kiss, Ash pulled back much to her displeasure.

She whimpered at the sudden absent of his lips from hers as Ash merely shook his head. "I love you but not like that." Ash said as he caressed her hair caringly. "But I'll admit this, if it weren't for the fact that we're related, I might have fallen for you." Ash said as his body slowly faded away, signaling that he had already left and she was now talking to an illusion.

"Before you asked, you didn't kiss an illusion." Ash reaffirmed as his body totally disappeared from her sight but left one more message for her. "And as for the kiss, I'm your brother, your first kiss is mine and mine alone." Ash's voice echoed as it drifted off.

Elena quickly touched her lips which still lingered the taste of her brother's lips, his lips tasted like fine wine at its highest quality and it was very intoxicating, no, that doesn't even cover it, it was addicting.

"Brother, thank you, now I know what to do." Elena said with a smile as she touched the necklace that he gave her. "You said that you would fall for me if we weren't related but I will earn the love that I want from you regardless of that." Elena whispered with a smile.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"And I will, the first chance that opportunity presents itself to me, I will earn your the love that I want from you, there is only one woman that deserves you rather than me but she's interested in a hitman that save her so she's no threat." Elena mumbled as she fell to sweet slumber, dreaming about the day she and Ash will be together.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"(Why are we sneaking in school so early, it's not even morning yet)." Pikachu complained as Ash hurriedly typed several to the computer that he was working on. It was one of the computers in the schools computer lab. The computer was a year outdated, he should know because the computer came from his company, so it was easy for him to hack it, together with the school's mainframe and personal information that the school stored to its most private folder as well as it's database.

"Lady Relena should really upgrade the schools computer security, this is way too easy." Ash commented as Pikachu snorted.

"(No matter how advance a Security System is, you could easily hack and break it. You are the designer and programmer of the world most advances Computer System and Software)." Pikachu commented as Ash merely chuckled.

"It can't be help Pikachu, the system that they are using is currently outdated, this is the system that I design and program two years ago, it's strong but it's very easy to hack." Ash said as he downloaded the files that he had acquired.

"(The Computer System that you design two years ago was one of the best technological breakthroughs of this time which you top last year and you say that those two are already obsolete)." Pikachu said as Ash merely nodded.

"Of course they are obsolete, compare to the system that I'm working on right now, those two are obsolete." Ash commented as he retrieved a disk from the CPU. "Now that's done, let's go, I have a couple of things to set up before class starts." Ash said as Pikachu merely sighed, damned him and his paranoia.

"And yes I am paranoia but trust me, this will all be worth it. Plus I'm doing this because of Lady Relena's orders." Ash stated as Pikachu's right eye twitch, seriously how does he do it.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I can't believe we are back here for our second year." Victoria said as Elena merely sighed dejectedly, beside them were there most trusted Pokémon. Beside Elena was a pure white Lucario name Koyuki while beside Victoria was a Gallade, the school allowed only to bring one Pokémon per students and they must be out of their Poke balls. The two of them were walking towards their new classroom as boys instantly looked at the two of them lustfully.

"I know, I just wished that mom would choose a uniform that has longer skirts." Elena said as she tugged her short skirt down. "Seriously, it's hard enough that boys can't talk to us without looking below our face but having them stare us down is greatly annoying." Elena added as she suppresses the urge to take the gun on her purse and kill all the boys that were staring at them.

"And that is why we wear stocking, Lena." Victoria commented with a smile as Elena merely sighed at her friend's cluelessness.

"And that also adds to the fetish of some of this perverts." Elena said, once again complaining about the schools uniform. Their uniform is semi-corporate attire with various colors, depending on the year, blue for first year, red for second year, and violet for third year (The uniforms design is base on Japanese uniforms by the way, I love their culture). Elena hated the uniform with a passion because it tends to show off her luscious legs and attracts unwanted attention to her, it frequently cause some boys to try and grope her which end up in a very bad way for them, they either end up in a concussion or half-dead, depends on the person and her mood.

She didn't notice yet but there were fewer boys approaching the two because there was a guy in a high place, sniping everybody with a genital that dare tried to approach the two beauties, knocking them out but if he was to choose, he would have kill them outright.

"I'm getting tempted to use real bullets." Ash mumbled as he shot down another student that tried to approached his sister. How she didn't notice was beyond him.

"(Well you could at least talk in a less psychotic manner you know that)." Pikachu commented as he sleeps in the tree where the two were hiding. Ash was already wearing a male version of the school's uniform.

Ash shook his head as he scanned the school for a specific person, the one person who truly had earned his admiration at their first meeting. "She better be here, she's one of the few people that interest me and it would be nice to have someone that I know in this school." Ash mumbled as he gazed at the school ground attentively.

It took Ash a couple of minutes, while occasionally firing a few shots from different angles to different perverts who tried to approached his sister, until he found the person that he was looking. "So she's actually here, good." Ash mumbled as the first bell rang. Ash sighed as he disassembled his sniper before putting inside his bag; it seems that he was going to confront her later.

"I hope Lady Relena won't mind me changing a couple of things in this school." Ash mumbled as he jumped down the tree, Pikachu following suit. "There are some aristocrats here that I would enjoy playing mind games with." Ash commented gleefully. "As well as destroying some."

Ash then took out his phone and began dialing a number. "Lady Relena, about my class, there has been a change of plans." Ash mumbled in a concrete tone.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I'm guessing that Sir. Adan would be our homeroom teacher again right." Victoria stated as Elena nodded. They were now in class and were waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Yeah," Elena mumbled, she was really irritated now that they had arrived in class. Most of the boys were drooling at them. In the entire school, the four most beautiful and sexy girls are her, Victoria, Selene Shirona, and Evangeline De Luna. The four of them were the most sought after girls in the whole school, whether it be freshmen, juniors, or seniors, all boys wanted to date them. Fortunately, nobody had the guts to approach them after what happened during her first year, with the exception of some annoying and arrogant boys that did not get the message clear to their heads. During the first year, some boys dare to peak on them during swimming class which ended in a very bad way for those perverts, Elena broke several of their bones and punctured some of their organs, Selene almost impaled them all to death, Evangeline, to her shook, shoot them down with the latest pistol design by their company with such accuracy that it made her look like a novice, and Victoria's body guards chased them and threw in prison where they stayed for a week, all of them nursing several injuries. The Deverde family made sure that they didn't get any medical attention.

After that incident, only a few boys approach the four knowing that those four won't hesitate to painfully remove their manhood, in a very conventional way. Still the boys that were lusting over her still annoy her.

"Isn't it my two favorite girls?" A sweet voice exclaimed causing Elena to reach for her pistol and for Victoria to sigh dejectedly.

"You have five seconds to back away from us, Justin." Elena threatened with an annoyed tone, among all of those who lust over her, and those three mentioned earlier, he was the most persistent and annoying, so much that Elena was on the verge of shooting him down, literally if it weren't for the fact that he belong in a long line of influential family.

Justin was a fifteen year old boy. He has long, spiky dark brown hair and lavender, weasel like eyes. His build was not too impressive and by the looks of things, he looked like a person who has not had a single fight in his life. His face was adorned by an arrogant smile and expression while he was flank by two muscular students.

The only reason why Elena had not kill him yet was the fact that if he just fell to the ground dead, his father would arrange for the authorities to swarm the school.

"I'm hurt Elena, are you not glad to see me." Justin remarked, Victoria swore that she heard a clicking sound beside her.

"Four seconds," Elena mumbled coldly as her fingers twitch on the trigger.

"I see you still had not changed," Justin said with a chuckled. "But you see, I did not receive an invitation to your party and I figured that it was the fault of your servants that forget to send my invitation, so to repay for not delighting your party with my present, I decided to let you and Victoria to accompany me in a date." Justin exclaimed causing Elena's eyes to twitch in annoyance, how arrogant could a person be. The class, even Selene, Victoria, and Evangeline, hurriedly back away from Elena, knowing her and her knowledge in jujitsu; she would break every bone in his body, or worse.

"I'll forget about your remaining two seconds," Elena said as she was about to pull out her pistol, consequence be damn but an appearance of a familiar person prevented her too. Somebody from behind Justin suddenly lifted his two guards and threw it at him causing him to fly across the classroom.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TOLD YOU, STOP HARRASSING ANY GIRLS IN MY CLASS, YOU WORTHLESS SCUM." A person who the entire school labeled as the personification and the epitome, of lethal malice, pain and suffering, death and destruction, and any other thing that you guys could relate to doom, Professor Adan.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE AND I TELL YOU AGAIN." Adan yelled as he effortlessly picked him the punk up from his collar. "DO NOT HARASS ANY GIRLS IN MY CLASS; ESPECIALLY THOSE THAT ARE WAY PASS YOUR LEAGUE, YOUR WORTHLESS AND SPINELESS WIMP." Adan yelled as he forced him to sit down to his seat which was followed by his two bodyguards which has the combine I.Q. of fifty (wow their dumb).

Adan quickly stomped in front of the class and slapped the black board with enough force to shatter a rock, it was fortunate that Relena enforce the blackboard with a seven inch steel. "OKAY I KNOW ALL OF YOU AND ALL OF YOU KNOW ME, AND WITH THAT SAID, GET YOUR TEXT BOOK IN HISTORY AND BEGAN READING FROM PAGE THREE TO TWENTY BEFORE I START THE DISCUSSION." Adan yelled as the whole class hurriedly grabbed their text book and began reading. Their homeroom teacher still has not change, he was still a maniac, in his best day. In his worst day on the other hand, he was like Satan incarnate.

Victoria hurriedly leaned towards Elena. "I know I asked this before, but is he always like that?" Victoria asked as Elena merely chuckled, she was very fond at Adan's antics.

"He had seen things and done things that would make nightmares of nightmares of nightmares to have nightmare, so yes, his always like that." Elena whispered with a chuckle.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Okay class, today we have a new transfer student." A female teacher said as the class look non-interested of who it was, typical aristocrat behavior, none caring unless it involves them.

"Please enter young sir," The teacher said as half the class merely looked on in boredom. The sight of a very handsome man, with a Pikachu on his shoulder appeared before them. The man was smiling as he looked at his classmates, for now.

"Good day to you all, my name is Ashura Satoshi; it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Ash greeted with a fake, yet dashing smile, instantly getting the attention of everyone there. At the sight of the new student, the girl's in the class instantly looked at him from head to toe before breaking into a whisper while the boys merely gazed at him in a calculative manner.

"Now before lesson start, you all could ask Ashura some questions." The teacher said as one question was suddenly blurted out.

"Does your family own a business?" Ash smiled at that question, it was time for his game to begin.

"Of course, my father owns A.P.W.A." Ash answered with a smile causing everyone to look at him, startled at that news. Since its beginning six years ago to its amazing rise in the business world, nobody had seen the owner of A.P.W.A, not a single information of who owns the company was available or even found, it was like who ever owns that company was as enigmatic as hell.

"Your father owns that company." Ash merely nodded at that.

"My family, especially my father, values their private life. He already knows that it would be annoying if the public knows who he is so he decided to run the company in the shadows." Ash said in nonchalant matter. "Especially that he personally designed most of our company's computers." Ash answered with a shrugged. That caused a couple of whispered as Ash listened to them intently, already choosing who he will socialize with.

'_Choose the wrong class; most of them are bloody idiots.'_ Ash though bitterly as he heard most of what they were saying, most of them sounded like they were just going to befriend him to get access to his company. _'Not in this lifetime,'_ Ash thought with a small smirked which unconsciously made half the girls in his class to blush.

"Mr. Satoshi, please take the free sit in the back and we could start our lesson." The teacher said as Ash face her and gave her a respectful bow before going to the back of the class, it seems that in a week's time, he would be transfer to Elena's class, a month earlier than he had plan.

'_Oh well, eight hours a day with this idiots won't be that bad.'_ Ash thought as he listened to the teacher discusses a topic that he had already knows. "Great, I have Trigonometry first, I hate that subject. (By the way, I also hate that subject with a freaking passion in real life)" Ash mumbled as he half listen to the teacher's discussion. The subject was about triangles, triangles would not help him in real life.

_**(A/N: IF YOU GUYS HATE TRIGONOMETRY AS MUCH AS I DO AND AGREE ON THAT NOTE, PLEASE INFORM ME).**_

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Okay class, I want you to read pages one to seven that will be our lesson for our next meeting." The homeroom teacher said as she exited the room causing Ash to sigh in relief that was probably the worst hour of his life, and that was saying something from a man who had endured a whole day of corporate meetings from different kinds of clients, most of them were annoying. The reason why he was bored was the fact that he already knows trigonometry like the back of his hand, that subject was required for him to attain and master when he was learning how to create computer programs. (A/N: TRUST ME, I KNOW).

Ash then looked around and instantly noticed that the entire class was tensed as they took out a history textbook. The atmosphere instantly changed from a giddy and happy atmosphere into a murderous atmosphere that actually made him want to dispel the illusion that was hiding his katana. He was surprised as well that this bunch of snubs and sorry excused for a nobles knows how to detect danger, all thought for him, he could sense that this danger was not at its highest peak, it was at its weakest.

But he was no fool, he also sense that this man was extremely dangerous. If he was able to make his presents known to arrogant aristocrats that surround him, then he/she must be one hell of a guy.

Fortunately for him, that illusion was quickly shattered when the door was suddenly kicked a open and a huge man enter, causing him to fall from his seat at the sight of the familiar man.

"Great, I never, in a thousand years, would have ever expected that he would actually be a teacher in his free time." Ash mumbled as chuckled in disbelief.

"OKAY YOU BUNCH OF BABIES, PAGES THREE TO TWENTY, START READING." Adan shouted causing the class to open their textbook, beating the speed of light in the process while Ash merely chuckled.

"Would you use a damn voice that is less psychotic; we're not in the field." Ash yelled with barely controlled humor.

The class instantly froze in fear as Adan glance around the class with an expression that reads 'I'm going to kill somebody'. The class instantly shifted their head to the new transfer who had buried his face to one of his hands, laughing quietly. All of them knew that he was a dead man.

"Who's the smart mouth that said that comment, please raised your hand." Adan said as the class heard a click. That caused most of the people in class to point at the laughing student, sited at the back of the class that instantly caused his seatmates to back away from him.

Ash sensing that a bullet was in his future, hurriedly showed his face to the teacher. "Hey, long time, no see." Ash greeted as he smiled at his uncle.

At sight of his nephew, Adan smiled happily before smirking demonically as he took out a gun and fired several bullets towards Ash. Ash, knowing that this was their usual ritual of meeting, took out his Katana and cleaves each bullet with such accuracy that every bullet was sliced in half. Ash, with a speed not possible for a human being, instantly moved and appeared in front of Adan as they both pointed their respective weapons to a certain part of their bodies; Adan pointed a pistol at Ash's forehead head while his blade was pointing dangerously close to his neck.

The class held their breath as they watch the most feared teacher (and the most feared hitman in the underworld but they don't need to know that) of the school was pointing a gun at the transfer student while the said student was threatening him with a sword. To the classes shock, they both laughed as they embraced each other and quickly withdraw their weapons.

"Goddamn it boy, you are still as sharp as ever." Adan commented as he holds on Ash shoulder proudly.

"If my skills get dull, I would already be dead." Ash commented with a laughed. "Plus, I'm your nephew, if I get dull, you'll be the first one to kill me." Ash added, much to the shock of everyone there.

"Of course I'll kill you if your skills get dull, what do you expect from me." Adan said with a sadistic laughed.

"Nothing less but a bullet in the cranium," Ash commented as Adan gazed at his students.

"Class met my nephew, Ashura. I'm going to give you all a fair warning, he may not have a short temper like I do but he has zero tolerance to anything that is stupid, if you annoy him, trust me, there are less painful ways to die." Adan warned with a sadistic grin which caused Ash to hit him in the head.

"Don't give them any ideas, dumbass." Ash exclaimed as he grabbed his sword and walked to his sit. "The chapter that you're going to make us read is about the Prehistoric Evolution of Pokémons and the Human Evolution, right?" Ash asked as Adan merely nodded.

"Good, if you need me, I'll be on the roof." Ash said as he grabbed his bag and Pikachu and dash off towards the roof, leaving a very confused class.

"Don't mind my nephew, he already knows this and he is a genius at every regard." Adan exclaimed as he glare at everybody there. "AND NONE OF YOU IS LIKE MY NEPHEW SO GET YOUR CANDY ASSES BACK TO READING." Adan shouted which caused everyone to get back to reading a boring text from a boring subject.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"(Your uncle spoils you too much)." Pikachu commented as Ash set up a snipping area in the roof, directly in front of Elena's class.

"It's not my fault that I'm that adorable." Ash commented with a small smirked.

"(Don't make me sick partner and I don't swing that way)." Pikachu retorted as Ash merely chuckled.

"And so do I," Ash answered back as he place his finger on the trigger and look at the scope of the rifle. "Let's see what my sister is doing as well as my lovely Eve." Ash commented as he observed her class.

In Elena's class.

"Okay class, please group yourself into four and let's start the group work." The teacher said as she wrote the instruction on the board.

The class instantly scattered around and group themselves to their preferred group. Elena and Victoria instantly group themselves with Selene and Evangeline, those two were the most bearable and most civilize in the whole school.

"Hey you two, what took you two so long?" Selene asked casually as the two sat down near them.

"I see your expecting us," Elena said causally as she sat down near Evangeline who seems to look non-interested.

"Of course I'm expecting you two, you two are the most bearable individuals in this school and I would not associate myself with uptight snubs like Justin and his lot." Selene answered nonchalantly.

"The same goes for you as well." Elena answered with a very casual voice. It's not that she dislike Selene but the mere presence of her unnerves her greatly.

"You know this two would be excellent friends if they actually put aside their murderous tendency." Victoria whispered to Evangeline who merely nodded in agreement. "You know you could talk to us, don't be so silent all the time." Victoria stated as Eve merely put her book down before staring at her with her deep crimson eyes.

"I do not need words to communicate, your highness, and you do not need to speak to someone like me nor have I to speak to someone like you." Evangeline said in casual and cold way before resuming reading her book again.

Evangeline or Eve for short is a cold, straight to the point, and, in almost every occasion, emotionally deprive girl. She has a short silky black hair that merely reaches down above her shoulder unlike her three long hair companions; she has a pair of elegant deep-crimson color eyes that was behind a pair of glasses and a well developed body similar to her companions, she have the second largest breast among the four and has the third most sexiest body among them. She was the daughter of a successful businessman that was a part of the board of directors of A.P.W.A, information that the student body does not know regardless of her popularity because she has a full scholarship to the school. She was very knowledgeable of the political and business aspect of the world as well as computers; she was also the smartest among her year and class. Unlike her three companions which excel in sports, she excels in fine arts, she was an excellent artist and a very gifted violinists as well as an extremely talented music composer.

"Let us get this over with, shall we. Between the four of this, activity is pointless." Evangeline stated in a cold matter as she brought out a pen.

"Yeah let's," Elena agreed as the four hurriedly brought out their respective materials.

"Okay class; please finish the activity before class is over." The teacher stated as she sat down and watched as her class performs the activity.

"On second thought, just give me the materials and I'll finish the activity alone." Evangeline stated as she look at the activity with a bored expression.

"I apologize by I can't let you do that, I'm no free loader." Elena answered causing Evangeline to shrug as the four was about to bury themselves to the schoolwork, key word there was about.

"Ah it seems that fate is in my side today, my four favorite ladies together at a single spot." Justin stated as he eyed the four lustfully.

On the roof

"What do we have here," Ash mumbled as his fingers twitch on the trigger of the sniper.

Classroom

"Go away Justin, we're working here." Elena commented annoyingly, she doesn't need the annoying boy near her or any of her acquaintances.

Justin merely chuckled as he approach the four beauties. "Come on now ladies, can we act civilize with each other." Justin said with a very arrogant tone.

"We act civilized if the person that we are talking is civil and you are not civilize in any way." Evangeline stated in a cold tone causing Justin to chuckle darkly.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut, peasant. If I so choose, I could get you kick out of this school." Justin stated smugly while Evangeline merely ignore him.

"Is the brain of yours still working or have you forgotten that my scholarship is from a company that has been providing this school's up-to-date technology for the past six year so the school board has no say on whether I get expelled or not, I also have the best academic records this school had for the last twenty years, do you think this school will expel me because of a morons suggestion." Evangeline stated with a knowing and cold matter. Those words instantly angered Justin but Eve was not done yet. The entire class merely looks on as the two have another usual verbal tirade.

"Here is a suggestion from someone with a functioning brain, do your work and leave us alone. You barely got into the honor class and your grade is not high enough to remain in this school. The only reason that you are here is because your father had pulled some strings, something that the headmistress won't allow to happen again." Evangeline added causing Justin to pull her hair forcefully. That caused the teacher to speak out but was prevented by Justin.

"You sit down woman or I'll have my father remove you." Justin threatened as he faced Evangeline once again. "As for you, you better watch it. The only reason why I'm tolerating a peasant like you in my school is because you actually have the body to satisfy me, so you better know your place." Justin exclaimed with a cruel smirked while Elena and Selene reach for their respective weapon; they really want to kill this man.

To the class's shock, they heard, for the first time since they knew her, Evangeline chuckled coldly. "Compare to the person that I love, you are nothing but a piece of trash that could easily be taken care of." Evangeline said as her eyes change from crimson to sinister green. "And a suggestion once more, let go or I will turn you to a vegetable." Evangeline warned as she was containing her urged to destroy his mind.

'_That won't be necessary my lovely little Eve, I have this.'_ A familiar voice said in a telepathic link causing Eve's eyes to widen, at the same time, all the windows in the classroom suddenly shattered causing the class and the teacher to duck while Elena merely grabbed her pistol while Selene grabbed her rapier, Victoria eyes on the other hand suddenly changed from indigo to crimson.

"Even with all that, I suggest you don't move. This will be over in a second." An eerie yet familiar voice said to the three of them as a strong wind suddenly went pass them, scattering the papers that where in the classroom, that also caused some chaos as the class cower under their desk.

In a matter of seconds, the wind disappeared.

"What the hell just happen?" A student asked as they all stood up and glance at the now messy classroom.

"What the hell happen to Justin?" A random student asked as a random student pointed at a wall. The class instantly glanced at where the student was pointing it, to their shock, the sight of Justin's blood on the wall and his prone body on the ground met their view. He was severely bleeding in the head.

On top of his broken body on the other was a man who was holding a katana that was positioned upside down. "Sorry, nothing to see here." The man said as he let go of the katana.

"_**Moonlight Tribute; Aura Requiem Verse One: Erase." **_Ash muttered as he let go of his sword, causing a bright light to shine upon everyone. "One more thing, don't touch anything that belongs to me, that includes my precious little Evangeline." Ash said as he disappeared the same time as the light.

As the bright light disappeared, the room was fixed and the class and the teacher was back to their respective sit's like nothing happened. The only difference was the fact that Justin was gone and his blood on the wall had disappeared. The only people who had any recollection to what happen were the four ladies.

"What just happened?" Selene asked in a very shocked matter as she look at the once messy classroom was now as clean as before.

"I don't know but that man, why is he here." Victoria muttered as she glanced around the classroom, that was amazing and at the same time disturbing. Yet she can't help but smile a bit at the sight of that man.

'_What was my brother doing here?'_ Elena thought in a gleeful shocked. "Mama and Papa have a lot to answer to once I get home." Elena muttered with depress yet happy expression.

Evangeline on the other hand merely stood up before going towards the teacher, a piece of paper in her hands. "Miss. Riku, may I be excused, my group is done anyway." Evangeline said as she place the paper to the table and without even waiting for a response, she dashed out of the room, clutching a crystal black rose in her hands.

'_Master Ashura, he's here,' _Evangeline thought gleefully as she smiled a rare one for her.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Well looks like I get to add an idiot in my soon-to-be-mutilated-to-death list." Ash said as he put Justin's name in a black book.

"(You're going to kill him)." Pikachu stated knowingly.

"Justin Dale, his father is an influential Politician while his mother is already decease in an 'accident' which happened eight years ago, her mother was once a very successful businesswoman, his father on the other is a complete jackass." Ash stated as he read a couple of more entries in his notes. "His father has committed several counts of murder, thief, plunder, corruption, money laundering, and not to mention rape." Ash smiled sadistically as he read more entries in his book of secrets.

"Oh yes, I'm been trying to find a reason to kill that man but it seems that his son just gave me the reason to have a bloody crusade against his family." Ash said with a low tone and psychotic smirk. "Oh well, looks like I get to give her a bit more leverage in the Supreme Court but hey, she's the only politician that I actually trust." Ash then closed his book, already planning how to destroy that boy's family. Nobody crosses anybody precious to him without paying the ultimate price, especially not Eve, his delicate, sweet, little, angelic Evangeline.

"Master Ashura," A voice called out causing Ash to smirk a bit as he face the panting girl across the roof.

"Hello my sweet little Eve," Ash greeted with a smile that made her skipped a couple of heartbeats. "I do hope that you enjoy what I did to the trash because I certainly did." Ash said with a small smile.

That smile finally did it as Eve slam the door shut before flinging herself into Ash's arms. "Master, what are you doing here?" Eve asked as she buried her face into Ash's chest, cherishing the warmth that she was feeling and the aroma that was very intoxicating for her.

Ash chuckled as he place a kiss on Eve's forehead, much to her utter delight. "Let's just say that I'll be going to the same school as you for the next six months." Ash answered causing Eve to smile brightly at that, finally the chance that she has been waiting for. "And again, your father works for me as a colleague not as a servant, so please don't call me master." Ash pleaded humorously but Eve merely shook her head.

"Master is master no matter what," Eve answered as Ash sighed before he sat down on the concrete, guiding her body down with him so that her body was lying over his. Ash then began caressing her hair and body in a gentle and loving way much like a master to his favorite pet, causing a blissful shiver to run up her spine as Eve actually purred at the attention that Ash was giving her.

"Now tell my little kitten, what kind of school is this who should I annihilate first." Ash whispered as he began kissing her neck in a sensual manner causing Eve to moan in pleasure.

"Please master don't," Eve pleaded but her body say's otherwise as she was nearing convulsion because of the bliss that she was feeling at the attention that Ash was giving her.

"You know I can't do that." Ash answered as he licked her neck, causing a cold yet delightful shiver up her body. "This is the only way I know how show affection and you are my favorite little lady, you are even above my sweet, innocent little sister." Ash complimented as he continued his assault on her delicate neck causing her to moan in pleasure. He then began to slowly caressed her smooth leg's, slowly driving Eve in a frenzy.

"Now tell me the info I need and I promise you that I'll be giving my full attention to your lips next." Ash said as he continued leaving chased kissed up and down her neck, much to her utter bliss.

The two stayed like that as Eve informed him in how the school is run while Ash occasionally 'showed' his affection by almost molesting her, but hell she wasn't complaining, in fact she was praying to the God's that Ash actually molested her, but sadly, Ash does not love her to that extent.

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE DONE….COULD YOU GUYS RECOMMEND A GOOD FICTION WITH A SCHOOL RELATED THEME…I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE THOSE KINDS OF FICTIONS YET…..BUT I'M TRYING…..I JUST NEED REFRENCES….**_

_**ENJOY AND REVIEW….**_

**_MY NEXT UPDATE WOULD BE FALLEN MASTER_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**GAMBLER OF FAITH V.2.**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR:**__**AKWARD MEETING**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

Ash gazed at the night sky as he polished his sword, it was three days since he had reacquainted himself with Eve in school and his life has been well. After hearing Eve's explanation about the school, he now has a clear idea on how the school works. He had also discuss with lady Relena about the changes that he would do for the school, to make it more bearable as well as eliminate all the annoyance that has been polluting the school for much too long. At first, Lady Relena was quite skeptical about his plan but he had convinced her that it was for the greater good and he would make sure that the damaged would be minimal at worst.

Ash chuckled as he felt a familiar presence approaching him. "Mr. Goodshow, you're late, as usual." Ash commented casually as Mr. Goodshow merely sighed.

"So it's true," Mr. Goodshow commented as Ash chuckled.

"You sound more relive than shock, Mr. Goodshow." Ash stated as he faced the old man. "So what do I owe this visit and please hurry it up, I have other matters to attend to." Ash exclaimed as Mr. Goodshow threw a briefcase towards him which landed on his feet.

"I need you to do something for me." Mr. Goodshow said in an almost pleading tone. Ash merely shook his head and opened the briefcase and counted the wads of money in it before reading the file that was hidden in the wads of cash.

"Five million, my usual price," Ash commented as he gazed at him with a piercing expression. "What will it be now, infiltration, assassination, thief, information, or what?' Ash asked as Mr. Goodshow sighed.

"Assassination," Mr. Goodshow whispered regretfully causing Ash to sigh.

"Come on old timer, you know as well as I do that you need people like me in your world, people like me who is actually capable of cleaning the dirty works and messes that those corrupt idiots that runs this government as well as the Pokémon League." Ash stated knowingly as he gazed at the old timer with a piercing glare. "Or have you forgotten that your police force and military force suck and doesn't have the ability to clean up the society's messes." Ash reminded causing Mr. Goodshow to look at the ground in shame.

"I apologized for that but you need to understand." Ash instantly interrupted him before Mr. Goodshow finished his statement.

"I understand that your society only sees the world as black and white and not the shades of gray that controls this society from the shadows. I also understand that this society is incapable of seeing that truth, for the truth will shatter their world. And I also know that your world, Mr. Goodshow, is incapable of dealing with the problems, the real problems that this world faces." Ash exclaimed knowingly as he grabbed the brief case and was about to leave but was stopped when Mr. Goodshow suddenly bowed at him in respect and shame.

"I'm sorry that I have to depend on you for things like this." Mr. Goodshow apologized as Ash merely smiled coldly at him.

"We live in two different worlds, Mr. Goodshow. You live in a world were life is as simple as good and evil, I on the other hand live in a complex world were good nor evil, angel nor devils does not exist and our world is the one that maintains your world's beliefs and order." Ash then chuckled coldly as his body shattered like a mirror. "Plus, you choose a man that is, for the lack of betters words in your world, as the lesser evil. I charge less, I'm more compassionate with my kills, and I at least know how to show mercy to those who deserve it. You choose the right man, Goodshow but remember what I told you, betray me and I will take away everything you have, including your life." Ash said as his voice faded away.

Mr. Goodshow sigh as his knees finally gave in, even now, he still couldn't believe it. He can't believe that Ash Ketchum, a seemingly naïve child and an extremely talented trainer is also one of the most notorious fighter in the Mafia world. It was shocking and disturbing because he first thought that he was merely a normal Pokémon trainer but it seems that he was wrong, dead wrong.

"I first thought that he was the future of the Pokémon League but I think I'm mistaken, I think he is more of the future of the Mafia world." Mr. Goodshow stated as he bawled his hands to a fist. "I can't believe that this world is capable of making such a pure killer like him."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash sighed as he arrived in his house; it seems that he will be busy in the weekends. "Well at least I'll be removing another scum in the world." Ash mumbled to himself as he place the briefcase into a vault before sitting down on the couch that was across his room.

"Master Ashura," A gentle voiced called him out, causing Ash to sigh as he glance at Eve, who was wearing a very sexy black nightgown. Since the two met in school, Ash had practically dragged her from her boarding house and told her that she would be staying with him for now until she graduate, something that made Eve very happy.

"Eve dear, why are you still awake? You should be in bed, we have school tomorrow." Ash said nonchalantly as Eve shook her head franticly.

"You were out killing again, weren't you?" Eve asked, almost afraid to know the answer of that question. She knew Ash's affiliation with the Mafia world and she also knew that Ash was probably the closest thing to an angel in this world, both in the normal and the Mafia world but she never wanted to see him like that ever again, to see him in that state when he save her and her father from their old life.

Ash sighed dejectedly at that question; it seems that Eve was still recovering from her trauma. He couldn't blame her thought, she was one of the few people who had seen him lose control of himself and live. Ash shook his head, disappointed in himself whenever he lost himself because it usually resulted into carnage beyond horror.

"No, I just talk to a client my dear." Ash stated as he motioned for her to come to him. Eve nodded as she slowly approached her master. "Are you afraid of me, my precious Eve?" Ash asked as Eve nodded shyly and shamefully.

"I know that what you do is necessary to keep both societies in check but still, I don't want to see you like that ever again." Eve whispered as she shivered in fear when that memory came back to her briefly, that memory when Ash saved her and slaughtered the people responsible for her family's pain. "I never wanted to see you like that again." Eve whispered as Ash closed his eyes.

"Do you remember what technique I used when I slaughtered those trashes all those years ago?" Ash asked as she nodded fearfully.

"Moonlight Tribute; First of the Third Symphony of Death: Graveyard of Nightmares." Eve stated in a sullen tone as Ash nodded.

"The Symphony of Death, three of my most powerful sword techniques. Since my creation of those techniques, I've only use the first and in three dire occasions only, one of those occasions was when I save you." Ash then smiled at her as she stood in front of him, showing him a close look of her very beautiful body. "Even when I created those three, I never dreamt of using them but after seeing what they force you to do for five years, since you were five, well I think me losing control was very justified, in fact, I should have used the third Symphony of Death to kill them, that would be a more fitting death." Ash commented coldly as Eve shivered.

"But don' worry dear, I will only resort to those three when I lose myself and that rarely happens." Ash then grabbed her arm and pulled her to his lap before capturing his sweet lips in a chased kiss. Eve blushed furiously as Ash pulled away and began nibbling on her ear. "Did you know; you are the first person who had ever captured my interest, since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I know you are something special. And do you know; when I saw those bastards blackmailing your father and using your special gift for their own benefit, I was beyond angry that I lost my self-control and I don't have to remind you what happened next, the bloodiest slaughter I've ever caused in my life as a hitman." Ash recalled with a laughed as Eve squirm at his embraced, she was loving the way he touch her body.

"And I know what you are thinking back then but you were a bit afraid to asked me, 'you were thinking, why did this kid saved me and my useless father?' And even now that question still haunts you but now, the question is different, your question is 'why did Master Ashura lost his self-control for somebody he didn't know at that time.'" Ash said as he petted her tenderly, causing her to purr as she relaxed in Ash's embraced. "And the answer to those two questions is simple, you were worth it, you were worth me losing all control of myself." Ash said as he recaptured her lips once again and this time, Eve kiss was prepared and kiss back.

Ash pulled back once again as he removed her glasses, her crimson eyes were finally gleaming in full bloom. "You have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen in anyone before." Ash complimented as he wrapped his two arms around her and pulled her closer to him, causing her face to take a shade of crimson. Their faces were merely millimeter apart, she could litelary feel his intoxicating breathe touching her lips. "I want those eyes to look only at me, I want those eyes to shine only at me, I want you to have your eyes only at me." Ash told her as he leaned closer to his lips.

Eve was taken back at the passion behind his words, she knew that those words doesn't have any romantic meaning behind them but still, those words coming out from the man that save her, the man that she owed so much, and the man that she loved was overwhelming. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around Ash's neck as she said the words that he always wanted her to say. "I only have my eyes on you, since the day I saw you." Eve whispered as Ash smiled.

"Good, keep it that way." Ash stated as he smirked at her. "By the way, I don't love you but I admired you enough to take everything from you, including your purity." Ash said as Eve giggled, being a powerful psychic and having her powers focus in telepathy and empathy made her discover many things, including that.

"I'll settle for that, for now anyway." Eve mumbled as Ash captured her lips for the third time this night, only this time, their lips met in a passionate kiss as Ash lowered the lower half of her night gown before swatting one of her legs so that she was straddling over his hips. Eve instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as the two deepen the kiss, using their tongues to deepen the passion.

Ash carried her bridal style, without breaking the kiss as he made his way towards his room. Ash kicked the door of his room opened before breaking the kiss before closing and locking the door behind him. Eve whimpered at the absent of Ash's warmth lips from her as he laid her down onto his bed before gazing at her eyes that he love so much.

"I hope you won't mind but I have a sudden urge to molest you now." Ash then leaned closer to her as one of his hands began massaging one of her exposed breast, causing Eve to moan softly. "You know, I always wanted to have you in my bed, alone, where I could pleasure you all I want, where you will moaned as I pleasure you to my heart's content." Ash said as he kiss her again while his other hand pinned both of her arms above her head so that he was the one in control for the night.

Throughout the night, Eve's moan of pleasure could be heard all across Ash's house as Ash pleasured her to the best of his abilities, and the best part for Eve, is the fact that they weren't even having sex and Ash was able to bring her to a state of blissful pleasure. What Ash did give her a new fantasy of what Ash would do to her if they were, in some future, have sex. And the idea alone was enough to give her a blissful dream for the next couple of days

_**(Scene Change)**_

Elena groaned as she threw her bag to her sit, causing it to break a bit. She has been in a foul mood since she discovered that her brother was going to the same school as she. Elena had hurriedly ask her parents about it and they had confirmed it causing her to almost faint in happiness, her brother was finally in arms reach but that hope was instantly extinguish when they informed her that Ash personally requested that he should be in a separate class from her in order to observed the school and to protect her properly, she understand the former but not the later. She was a capable assassin, she didn't need protection although she had discovered that her brother was the one responsible for the huge decreased of her admirers approaching her constantly, he was, after all, the best sniper in the underworld.

Still, it pissed her when her parents and even Adan, which was strange because he usual tells her everything about Ash, refused to tell her what class Ash was in, and they told her that she should wait for him to tell her himself. It has been three days and it has been nerved wracking for her. She wanted to know where he is, she wanted to have lunch with him, to have him escort her to class and the like of that.

"Koyuki, can you sense my brother?' Elena asked for the billionth time in three days.

The white Lucario merely shook her head. "(I tried and failed mistress, Master Ashura is powerful enough that he could sense anyone who is trying to find him with Aura)." Her faithful Lucario stated as Elena sighed before growling in anger and frustration.

"It's not fair," Elena mumbled quietly. "I want to be with my brother too while he's here." Elena mumbled as she heard somebody sat beside her.

"I see you're still gloomy Lena," Victoria greeted as she sat down beside her best friend.

"That's an understatement," Elena mumbled as she glanced at her best friend with a weary expression."I want to see my brother again." Elena whined as Victoria chuckled.

"He is an interesting guy," Victoria commented as Elena looked at her like she was student.

"All of my brother's skill in the arts of assassination is self-taught, from his swordsmanship to his illusions, he taught it to himself, if that isn't interesting enough then I don't know what is." Elena said as she glanced at her curiously. "By the way, aren't you anxious of knowing what my brother's name is? He did save you a couple of days ago." Elena asked sharply as Victoria smiled at her.

"I want him to personally give me his name. He did say that, if we ever meet again, he will tell me his name." Victoria said cheerfully causing Elena to sigh.

"Seriously that guy, he is such a Casanova and a Romantics." Elena mumbled knowingly before smiling. "I hope that trait of his won't change." Victoria giggled girlishly at that.

"You sound like you'd experience being romance by your brother once." Victoria commented as Elena merely blushed.

"Once, when I was twelve and when he was thirteen. It was after our first meeting and was after I tried to kill him." Elena confessed with an embarrassing tone. "After that ordeal of me wanting to kill him was over, I actually fell asleep in his arms and he held me while I sleep for the whole night, it was a very intoxicating experienced." Elena explained as she put her hands over Victoria's mouth to prevent her from squealing loudly.

"Don't even try; I don't want rumors flying around." Elena hissed as Victoria nodded carefully. The two's attention was then diverted to Eve as she pass the two of them. It was strange to be around her for the past three days because she was, for the first time since they'd known her, cheerful and that alone was disturbing. Since their first year, Eve was always a loner and she never, ever smile but in the last three days, she actually smile more compare to last year.

"Hey Victoria, is it a bit disturbing seeing Evangeline smile like that." Elena asked quietly as Victoria nodded a bit.

"Yes but she should be smiling like that more often, she's actually been less-cold towards everyone lately." Victoria answered as Eve look at them.

"Your highness, Miss Deverde, please avert your eyes away from me." Eve told them with her usual cold tone as the two nodded.

"She may smile more but her voice is still ice cold." Victoria whispered as Elena looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Eve, she's blushing," Elena mumbled quietly as she gazed at Eve who has a shade of pink on her cheeks. "That's a disturbing first," Elena commented, deciding to look this up later.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash yawned as he effortlessly answered the quiz paper given to him. Their subject right now is about English Literature and their teacher had decided to give them a test about their last meeting's lecture and about their topic today, to say that Ash was bored was an understatement. The teacher's lecture was about Pokémon Legend and this was pretty much a cake for him, he was, after all, experience this legend first hand.

'_Mrs. Yuki should discuss about Shakespeare or something, at least that guy is interesting and the guy's literature is actually entertaining to read.'_ Ash thought as he glanced outside.

"Mr. Satoshi, are you done?" Mrs. Yuki asked Ash as she approached him, Ash merely took the quiz paper and gave to her without even sparing her a glance. Mrs. Yuki analyzed the quiz paper and smiled at Ash proudly. "You seem to know your literature quite well, Mr. Satoshi." Mrs. Yuki complemented while Ash merely laughed softly.

"Let's just say that I know practically every legend ever told and leaved it at that." Ash explained as the teacher nodded.

"Well you've finish that quiz a bit early so I think you deserved an early dismissal." Mrs. Yuki said to Ash as he smiled at her.

"Thanks' Ma'am," Ash exclaimed gratefully as he grabbed his back and Pikachu and hurriedly exited the room.

"(Finally, sweet freedom)!" Pikachu exclaimed happily as Ash shook his head.

"You do know that if you don't want to accompany me in school, you could either be in dragon form flying above me or at home." Ash stated causing Pikachu to snort.

"(Trust me, you need me here, you have a lot of enemies that would pay a lot of money to see your head on a pike and you have more assassination attempts done to you in a day than most people have birthdays, you need all the eyes that need)." Pikachu exclaimed as Ash chuckled.

"When I was ten and new in this business yes I have ten to twenty assassination attempts in my in a daily basis life but that was six years ago, my enemies actual think twice of send assassins against me after I send the bodies of my would be assassins in a body bag, in pieces I might add." Ash stated with a smile. "It is a pity though; those assassins were good guinea pigs for my illusionary sword style but I guess there uses had run-out when I finished my Moonlight Tribute." Ash said with a sighed.

"Yes, praise those men that have fallen to your blade and may they rot in hell where they belong," Pikachu praised with sarcasm dripping in every word.

Ash chuckled at Pikachu's sarcasm but didn't say a word as he took out his sniper went to the roof in order to look after/spy on his sisters and his precious Eve. "Let's see, if my information is correct, it's their PE now." Ash mumbled as he look in the scope of his sniper and instantly search for his sister and Eve. "I wonder if I have to shot someone today." Ash mumbled as he pulled the trigger of the sniper, knocking out a random student who was eyeing his sister lustfully.

"I shouldn't even ask, seriously. I should really start considering using real bullets." Ash commented as he unleashed another hail of bullets towards some stupid students that dared lust over his sister and his Eve.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"There have been a lot of students fainting this past week." A female student commented as most of the female students change in the changing room.

"Thank Arceus for that, if you ask me. There has been a lot less boys that's been sneaking around in our locking room." A random student said as most of them nodded.

"It can't be help; we do have the four princesses of our school in our class." A random female student said as they glanced at the four girls mentioned.

Elena chuckled merrily as she change from her P.E attire to her uniform. "I love the way he becomes overly protective." Elena commented as Victoria glanced at her curiously.

"Your brother is the one responsible for this, am I right?" Victoria inquired, as the sight of Elena's smile.

"Yup," Elena commented happily. "My brother is very overprotective, especially to those things that belong to him." Elena explained causing Victoria raised an eyebrow at that.

"And you don't mind being treated as property of your brother?" Victoria asked as Elena nodded.

"I don't mind being treated as his property. So to speak, that is his personally way of showing me that he cares for me." Elena stated happily.

Victoria stared at her for a bit before shaking her head. "Your brother is either very interesting or just very overly protective." Victoria commented as Elena chuckled.

"Come on; let's go get lunch before anything stupid happens." Elena said as they exited the changing room, only to be met by the sight of the most people in the entire school, Justin and his two bodyguards.

"Hello you two please call Selene and Evangeline and then the five of us could have lunch, my treat." Justin said with an arrogant smile.

The two groaned at the sight of him and Elena was about to retort when Selene suddenly emerged from the door. "Why is there an idiot in front of our changing room?" Selene asked as she gazed at Justin with an annoyed expression.

"Don't know, maybe he realized that he doesn't have anything between his legs or he discovered that he isn't man enough to actually be called a guy." Elena retorted as Justin snorted.

"If you really want to know how much of a man I am, I could show you anytime." Justin stated as he reach for Elena's face but it was quickly slapped away by Elena.

"Tried that again, I'll kill you," Elena threatened seriously they heard Eve laughed melodically in the background causing all of them to turn around to where she was.

The sight of her leaning on a wall, chuckling beautifully, while a raven haired boy talk to her in casual manner and in an intimate fashion. That sight caused Justin's blood to run cold while Elena's, Victoria's and Selene's eyes widen collectively.

"Brother," Elena mumbled quietly while Victoria merely stared at her savior.

"He's cute," Selene whispered under her breathe fighting back a blush.

Justin's eyes twitch in irritation as he watch Eve chuckled as she talk with the black haired boy. Among every girl in school, Eve was one of the four girls that caught his eyes with very good reason, she was extremely beautiful and very intellectual. And she was also the only girl who had dared defied her many times, the current score of the most people that deified him was as follow:

Elena- 20

Victoria- 10

Selene- 37

Eve- 437

_**(P.S. The first three merely ignored him sometimes while Eve takes every opportunity to verbally assault him whenever he hit on her. Eve has a very good reason to assault him verbally because she can't stand him and the fact that he always belittling her even if he was hitting on her).**_

"So lunch my treat." Ash said loud enough for the six people on their side to hear. Elena's eyes widen at that as she stared at Eve who was smiling ear to ear.

Eve smiled brightly at that as she bowed at Ash. "Thank you, Master Ashura." Eve exclaimed happily.

"I don't know who you are but you can't take that little four-eye anywhere." Justin said as both of his goons surrounded them. "That girl is mine so back away."

Eve sighed as she glared at Justin while Ash merely chuckled as he waved towards the girl behind him, completely ignoring the nuisance around him. "Hey Elena, long time no see." Ash said as he waved at her, he's eyes narrowed a bit to send Elena a silent messaged.

With one look of Ash's eyes, Elena nodded before smiling. "Hey Ashura, I see that you finally accepted my mama's offer of entering the school." Elena said with a sweet smile.

Ash chuckled at the sharpness of his sister; she was the heir of the Deverde family after all. "Well I had gotten bored with my usual life so I decided to try high school out." Ash explained, not noticing the shock face of everyone around them, with the exception of Victoria who was merely watching this little show by the two siblings.

"What about you and your little friends beside you have lunch with me and my Eve, my treat, we have a lot of catching up to do." Ash offered as Elena nodded in enthusiasm.

"I would love to, Ashura, your offer is way better." Elena said as Ash nodded with a smile.

"Good to hear," Ash said as he took her with his. "Now let's go to a place where there are less uncivilized people, shall we my dear?" Ash stated as Elena smile back at him.

Justin growled at how easy Ash was able to get Elena to agree to his offer and was greatly irate at how casual he was able to talk to her, usually, no boy would even dare go four feet of her in fear of having a bone or two broken, including him but now, this new student was able to talk to her causally and was even able hold her hand, quite lovingly I might add.

"Hey you, don't touch her, she's mine." Justin exclaimed loudly but Ash didn't even spare him a glance.

"Come on let's go," Ash said as he led Elena and Eve away from their, Victoria and Selene, she was merely curious and she was invaded as well.

Justin twitch in irritation as he grabbed hold of Ash's shoulder and force him to look at him. "Know your place and…." Ash didn't let him finish he's statement when he suddenly threw a jab right on his face, knocking him out.

"What a wimp, getting knock out by a light punch." Ash said as he momentarily let go of Elena's hand to catch the blow that was thrown at him by Justin's bodyguards. "And you two are both idiots." Ash stated as he pulled them closer to him before karate chopping both of their necks, easily knocking them out cold.

Ash sighed as he glanced at them. "Are they really that stupid?" Ash asked casually as the four girls nodded.

"Actually there dumber than that, most of the time," Selene commented as Ash laughed.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So you're going to stay here for six month." Elena said as the group of five, Selene just went because she was curious and the fact that the boy was her taste, were enjoying lunch in a secluded rooftop, how he found the place was beyond them. Ash had bought them all lunches like he promise, with the exception of Selene who has coldly stated that she doesn't take charity from stranger, and Ash led them to the most secluded area in the school. So, for the four beautiful ladies, for the first time since they started going to school, they were enjoying a quiet and peaceful lunch without the worry of boys stalking them or asking them to join them.

"Yup," Ash answered as ate some food in a civilized manner, something that was new to him. "I got bored with my usual way of life so I decided to have a change of pace." Ash said as Elena punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Elena asked as she glared at Ash. That glare didn't last long as Ash hurriedly kiss her in the forehead, actually making the people their froze, especially Eve. Elena blush at the light touch of Ash's lips with her forehead and a her blush has gotten even deeper when Ash patted his head affectionately.

"Come on, my precious little sister, you do know how I roll." Ash said with a smile as he ruffled her hair playfully. "Plus, if I told you that I was going to school here, you might annoy me to live with you in father's house, and you know my relationship or lack there for with the rest of the family." Ash explained as Elena pouted cutely.

"You two are related?" Selene asked curiously as Ash nodded.

"Yup, she's my half-sister." Ash said with a shrugged as Elena nodded. "We have the same father but different mother." Ash explained as Eve glanced at Elena.

"So she's the famous half-sister that you always talk about." Eve said in a calculative manner.

"Yup, she's my precious little sister." Ash said again as Elena blush.

Eve glanced at Elena coldly, before glancing back at Ash. "You always talk so highly of her, Master Ashura, like she's some kind of princess or something, but to know that she's Elena, is a bit disappointing to say the least." Eve stated coldly as Elena narrowed her eyes at her.

Ash chuckled uneasily as he caressed Eve's hair, causing Elena's eye to twitch as she heard her purr in delight. "She is a princess for me, Eve dear. She's my one and only sister and I sually kill people that approached her." Ash explained with a smile.

"SO you really are the one responsible for the random fainting of boys around campus." Victoria inquired as Ash nodded.

"Yup I'm the one," Ash said as he pulled out a sniper rifle out of nowhere, startling the two girls there that does not know Ash's habit. "I'm usually snipping them using round bullets so they'll only be knocked out." Ash explained as he glanced at Selene and Victoria. "I hope I hadn't shot someone important to you all."

Selene shook her head at that. "Nope, you actually made my life a bit more peaceful." Selene said in a deadpanned yet thankful tone.

"Glad to be of serviced little lady, by the way, my name is….." Before Ash could even say his name, Selene interrupted her.

"Ash Ketchum right," Selene said as Ash looked at her curiously, his smile faltering a bit.

"How do you know my alias?" Ash asked as Selene scoffed slightly.

"My sister is somewhat of a famous trainer…" The four of them almost choked on the food that they were eating, that was a major understatement. "And she always rants about how a young trainer with a Pikachu is full of talent and potential and what other crap she keeps ranting about him, she always tells me that he's the future of the Pokémon League or something. "Selena said with a sighed. "I really get's annoying after listening to her rambled about that in my summer break." Selene then pointed at Ash's Pikachu who was sleeping beside Elena's Lucario.

"Your Pikachu," She then pointed at him. "And you appearance match the person she often described, so I just assume that your that guy." Selene concluded as she watched Ash chuckled. _'I thought that my sister was kidding when she said that he was cute but damn, he looks darn handsome and modeling material.'_ Selene added in her thoughts.

Ash chuckled at those words. "I never thought Cynthia sees me at that, strange, why would a trainer of her caliber be interested in little old me?" Ash wondered as Selene almost scoffed once again.

"Ask her, I mostly don't care about most of the things that she says." Selene said as she realized something that Ash said. "Wait a minute, how did you know that I'm related to her?" Selena asked as Ash looked at her with a caring, slightly calculative, gazed.

"I've met Cynthia before and had seen her countless times to have a good look of her eyes; the two of you have the same set eyes even if the color is different. Both of you have strong, benevolent, and powerful eyes, the only differences are, your eyes are gleaming with untold and immeasurable passion, something that Cynthia lacks." Ash explained as he swallowed a piece of meat. "Not to mention that the two of you have the same blonde hair but you're prettier than her, I give you that." Ash complimented politely as Selene chuckled slightly and coldly, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

"You're the first boy that actually said that to me, most people think that she's some kind of beauty queen or something." Selene said, a smile gracing her somewhat impassive yet beautiful face.

"They don't have my eyes, Dear Selene. Plus, people that says that Cynthia is prettier than you must be blind or something." Ash stated in a causal tone, making Selene chuckled even more, something that was noticed by the three girls.

'_Crap, my brother's charming self is unconsciously charming Selene of all people.'_ Elena thought in cautious.

'_Damn it, why is Master Ashura so charismatically charming.' _Eve thought in silent horror.

'_Elena wasn't kidding when she said that her brother is somewhat of a Casanova, he actually made Selene chuckle in a not so sadistic way.'_ Victoria thought in an amused way.

"By the way, my full name is not Ash Ketchum," Ash stated as he extend his hand towards her. "It's Ashura Satoshi Ketchum; I only use the name Ash Ketchum when I'm in a journey or competing in a Pokémon Tournament so while I'm here, please call me by either Ashura or by Satoshi." Ash exclaimed with his signature smile that melts girls' heart in close range.

Selene fought back a blush after seeing that smile, the handsomeness of the boy in front of her just multiply ten-fold with that smile, it was unnerving. Selene slowly took Ash's hand and shook it, relishing the warmth of his hands. "Selene Torres Shirona, call me Selene and never call me Shirona if you know what's good for you."Selene said with her normal tone of voice, which was courageous, strict and dangerous.

Eve and Selene cough in an uncomfortable manner, not liking how Selene was getting comfortable with Ash, too comfortable for their own comfort. The two quickly parted as Selene returned to her meal, Elena on the other was gazing at Eve in a calculative manner, she was smiling as Ash talk to her, she was actually smiling. As far as she knew, she never smile, not even once, but now, her Eve was smiling like it was natural to her, and that smile was solely focus on her brother, something that greatly irate her. She knew about his brother's charisma and charm, it was enough to make any sane and straight women to fall for him, heck she would even bet that he could turn a woman interested in a woman to be interested in him.

Elena seeing that Evangeline was a bit too comfortable with her brother decided to investigate their relationship with each other. "Brother, how do you know Evangeline?" Elena asked, getting straight to the point as the two look at her, Eve was a bit peeved. In Eve's eyes, the way Elena looked at Ash was inappropriate for a sister to look at her elder brother, and the feelings that she was sensing around Elena while her master Ashura was nearby was unnerving.

Ash, not caring about the Aura the two girls beside was emitting right now, merely look thoughtful. "I meet Eve when I was ten and when I was still an 'amateur' and was merely beginning my careers, three of my careers." Ash said with a thoughtful tone. Elena was the only one who caught the real meaning of his sentence. Elena's eyes widen a bit at that fact: The fact that Ash met Eve when he was just starting his career as an assassin that also means that Eve was special, in more ways than one. Also the fact that Eve knows about the Mafia world is also a possibility.

"I met her and her father in a very unfortunate circumstance and I ended up cleaning a lot of mess and disposing a lot of trash." Ash stated in a cold yet casual tone, making Victoria and Eve shudder. Victoria knew that that tone of voice meant that he was already used in killing a lot of people all at once. Eve on the other was reminded about that day six years ago, the first time and only time she witness Ash go berserk and use an illusionary technique that broke every law of psychics, that memory caused her to shiver uncomfortably, something that was noticed by everyone.

Before anyone asked why she was shivering, Ash hurriedly grabbed hold of her and enveloped her in a tight embrace, Eve's shivering lessen as she buried her head on Ash chest, something that stirred up jealousy in Elena. "She's a greatly traumatized at that memory, not that I blamed her. I did use 'extreme measures' to dispose of those trashes." Ash explained as Elena gazed at him curiously, pushing back the torture that she wants to do to Eve right now.

"How extreme are we talking about?" Elena asked as Ash's expression became grim.

"Requiem of Death," Ash stated in a grim expression causing Elena to go pale. Ash had told her about the Three Requiem of Death that he created and she had witness the first, to say that that technique was dangerous, was a major, major understatement. The illusions as well as the sword technique that he did while doing that technique was beyond godlike because he literally broke every law of reality, he created his own world with that technique. Her mother even told her that the Three Requiem of Death is illusions worthy of a god, a compliment given by the Goddess of Illusions herself.

"After that little mishap," Ash said, continuing the story while holding the still shivering Eve. "Eve and her father had nowhere to go because their village kind of scorns them for some stupid reason but fortunately, I was starting a business back then and I hired her father to help me established that business. Although, Ricardo was not cheap and very distrusting of people, he was well worth it." Ash exclaimed with a cheerful smile.

"Wait a minute, when you were ten, started a business of your own." Selene exclaimed in shocked and surprised.

Ash nodded cheerfully. "Yup, my business at first was kind of small but I made enough money to support Eve and her family's needs. I also made enough money to give Eve a first class education." Ash said as he looks at Eve with a proud smile. "She is a very smart girl so it was a pity to waste her genius and it was not like my money was of waste, as far as I knew every school that she attended, she graduated Summa Cum Laude and she also had a lot of academicals awards, so I can proudly say that it was money well spent." Ash stated proudly as Eve smile, her shivering finally subsiding. Eve cuddled closer to Ash's chest, something that was not missed by Elena.

"I would suggest that you take your head from my brother's chest before I remove it for you." Elena threatened as Eve glanced at her mischievously.

"I'm still suffering from my trauma remember, and Ash always let me do this when I suffering from my trauma." Eve reasoned in a mischievous tone as Victoria hurriedly restrain Elena, who already has her gun and whip out.

"VICTORIA, LET ME GO, I'M GOING TO WHIP THAT BITCH." Elena exclaimed angrily as Victoria chuckled uneasily.

Selene on the other hand ignored Elena's outburst and glanced at Ash curiously. "What kind of business do you run?" Selene asked curiously.

"I run a computer business, the computer industry, gaming industry, and technological industry has been very kind of me and my company that my company is in the verge of evolving into a corporation." Ash explained in shrugged.

"And the name of you company is?" Selene asked, her curiosity growing by the second.

Ash shook his head before chuckling. "Sorry can't tell, I told you more than enough as it is." Ash said as Selene nodded. 'But I will tell you this, you already know my company, you just don't know who the owner is." Ash exclaimed.

"That's understandable, still having a sixteen year old owner of a company is quite rare." Selene commented as Ash chuckled.

"Aren't you a bit suspicious that I'm lying or something?" Ash asked as Selene merely smiled at him.

"You're not lying; your eyes did not show and deceit when you were telling us." Selene said causing Ash to chuckled lightly.

"Like I said before, you have better eyes than your sister." Ash repeated himself as he gazed at her with a smile. "Not to mention the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen." Ash complimented as Selene blush lightly.

Elena, for the first time, hit her brother in the head, quite hard I might add. "Would you stop being a Casanova?" Elena yelled as Ash merely rubbed his head.

"Sorry, sorry, I just can't resist saying the truth about things." Ash said apologetically. The group chuckled at that, with the exception of the still irate Elena, they were about to converse some more but the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Ash sighed disappointedly as he let go of his embrace on Eve and help her and Elena up to their feet's. "It's a pity but I think it's time for us to go to class." Ash stated as the four nodded in agreement. "Pikachu, come," Ash commanded as Pikachu woke up and jumped on his shoulder.

"Thank you for the lovely conversation Selene, and it was a pleasure to meet you." Ash said as he offered his hand to her while smiling his signature smile.

Selene nodded as she accepted his and, a gentle smile plastered on her face. "Likewise Ashura, it's a relief that I can find a boy that could talk to me without looking below my face." Selene stated in a calm tone.

Ash chuckled darkly at that. "If you have problems with perverts, just tell me, I could easily dispose of them." Ash then looked thoughtful for a moment. "By the way, could you keep my relationship with Elena a secret; I don't want any trouble and it was damn hell easier to KO a lot of boys without them knowing I exist." Ash asked as Selene nodded, understanding his predicament.

Ash smile at her as he helped her up before offering his hand to Victoria.

Victoria smiled at him as she accepted his hand. Ash gently pulled her up to her feet before giving her respectful bow. "Like I promised, my name is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, what is yours, your highness?" Ash said as he introduced himself.

Victoria's eyes widen a bit at that before remembering what he promised her, she instantly smiled at him, he was fulfilling his promised to her. "Victoria Maria Del Romania, it's a pleasure to meet the half-brother of my best friend." Victoria said with a barely suppress giggle.

Ash chuckled lightly as he laid a kiss on her hand. "Nonsense princess, the pleasure was truly mine." Ash said as he let go of her hand and face Elena and Eve, both of which were having a stare down. Ash coughed in order to catch their attention as the two simultaneously gazed at the object of their desire.

"Elena, avoid associating yourself with trash and do good in your studies, expect great things from my little sister." Ash stated as Elena smile brightly.

"Of course bro, just be quick and go to the honor class already." Elena exclaimed as Ash nodded before kissing her in the forehead, much to her delight. Ash then focused his attention to Eve, who had her eyes narrowed at Elena.

Ash chuckled as he gently cupped her chin, causing her to blush lightly. "Eve, my dear, I know that this is very unnecessary but look after my little sister, she's a bit ill-tempered and fast to draw the gun sometimes, if you get my drift." Ash stated as Eve nodded, much to Elena's annoyance.

"Hey, I'm not Ill tempered." Elena retorted as Victoria and Selene coughed a bit.

"Yes you are," The retorted in unison.

"Of course master," Eve said as Ash quickly pecked her lips for a quick kiss, much to the shock of Selene and Victoria and the utter anger of Elena

"Thank you," Ash said as Eve merely blushed at the quick kiss.

"Are you two dating or something?" Selene asked out of curiosity. Ash merely shook his head at that.

"Nope, that is just how I show my appreciation and affection to those that are very precious to me." Ash explained as he walked away from the group. He was about to jumped from the roof to the ground but a he suddenly remembered something. "By the way, Eve, I'll pick you up later, same place. It's you turn to cook dinner." Ash said as Eve nodded cheerfully, happy to be of serviced to Ash.

"Wait, what?" Elena exclaimed in shock as Chuckled goodheartedly.

"I forgot to mention, because Eve's father is one of my most trusted associated not to mention that Eve is very precious to me, I put it upon myself to take care of his daughter and one of my favorite lady, henceforth, she is living with me right now." Ash said casually as he jumped off from the building. _'Not to mention that she belongs to me.' _Ash added in his thoughts.

Ash was fortunate and not to mention lucky that he had jumped down from the building after he said those words, he had totally miss the death glared that Elena was throwing at Eve and the triumphant expression on Eve's face.

"You lived with my brother?" Elena inquired in a sullen, dangerous tone, daring her to say the wrong thing.

Eve merely smirked at her coolly. "Yes, I lived with him in he's house, he invited me in. I owe him my life so serving him while he is here is the least I can do." Eve exclaimed, smiling sugar-sweetly, her tone as cold as ice.

"Keep your hand to yourself while you're living with him, De Luna or else I would make sure that you won't make it till next year." Elena threatened while Eve merely smiled coldly.

"Why don't you make me," Eve challenged, she was on the verge of using her powers.

"Don't give me any ideas." Elena retorted hotly.

On the background, Victoria and Selene were watching the scene, wishing that they have bags of popcorn.

"This is better than theater back home." Victoria commented.

"This is better than any movie I had ever watched." Selene commented.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I want that land to be cultivated in a week." A man in his forty's demanded. The man's face was hard and his hair was dirty blonde, the expression of his face was extremely irate.

"Sir, we can't rush the process even more, the terrain is more regal that we first expected." A man on the phone said, causing the man on the other line to snap.

"I don't care; I want that land to be on the ground by next week." The man said as the worked groaned.

"We need more time sir, we need relocate the Pokémons…." He was interrupted when his apparent boss shouted in the other line.

"I DON'T CARE, IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOB THEN LEVEL THAT GROUND QUICKLY. I DON'T CARE HOW MANY POKEMONS DIE, JUST FINISH THE JOB." The man yelled as he slammed the phone down.

"Useless people," The man muttered as the phone began ringing again, after seeing the name of the person calling him, he groaned as he answered the phone. "Goodshow, what do you want?" The man asked in anger.

Mr. Goodshow sighed as on the other line. "I going straight to the point Bryan, I want you to stop the renovation on the forest that you have. You are ruining the ecology of a lot of Pokémons." Mr. Goodshow said as Bryan groaned in anger.

"That land belongs to me, Goodshow; I decided what I want to do with it. If I want to convert that land to a mall so I could get some profit, then you will do nothing but watched." Bryan exclaimed in anger. "I don't care how many Pokémons die, it's their fault in the first place, they should have never settle in my land."

"But those Pokémons live there before you even purchase that land, according to the law, that land belongs to them." Mr. Goodshow argued as Bryan laughed at that.

"You and I both know that those so called laws are easy to bend after throwing some cash around." Bryan reminded him with a laughed. "Don't ever call me again, Goodshow or I will make sure that your position as the Commissioner of the Pokémon League will be gone in a snap of the finger." Bryan stated as he slammed the phone down, a triumphant smirked plastered on his face.

That was the last expression that was plastered on his face, when a bullet hole suddenly appeared on his skull, blowing he's brain to the table in front of him. The weird part, the bullet could not be found as he collapsed on the table, his blood flowing from he's head.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash smiled at the successful kill as he rested he's Aura weapon, Long range mode, on his right shoulder. Ash took the phone in his pocket and he dialed a number. "Mr. Goodshow, mission accomplish, the land now belongs to you while the rest of his property belongs to me, I hope your satisfy because I sure am' Ash said as he hang up.

Ash smiled once more as his Aura weapon reverted back to its spirit mode. "Is he a corrupt one, my dear Sinfonia del Cimitero (Italian for Graveyard Symphony)?" Ash asked as two tender arms wrapped themselves around.

"_**He is a scum, my beloved master." **_Sinfonia del Cimitero stated with a warm, beautiful tone. Ash's Aura Spirit resembled a woman in her early twenties with an amazing and sexy body, her hair was pitch black and was waving with the wind behind and she was wearing a long, strapless gothic dress that was made of pure aura, evident to the fact that it was giving off a burning effect. Her face was extremely calm and very breathtakingly beautiful and her pale white eyes were smiling elegantly at Ash.

Ash chuckled as he laid a kiss on his Aura Spirit's lips. "That is all I want to know."

* * *

_**IT TOOK ME TIME BUT HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR…. I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKIGN, THAT I RUSH THE MEETING BETWEEN ASH AND THE FOUR GIRLS…I KNOW THAT I RUSH IT A BIT BUT IT IS IN MY ORIGINAL PLAN….. I WOULD A LOT THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTER FOR ASH TO GET TO KNOW THEM MORE, ESPECIALLY SELENE BECAUSE SHE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW OF ASH'S OTHER LIFE….THE NEXT SIX CHAPTERS OR SO WOULD FOCUS ON ASH'S SCHOOL LIFE AND HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH THE FOUR GIRLS AND HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH THE DEVERDE FAMILY….I WILL ALSO ADD SOME OF HIS JOB AS AN ASSASING EVERY END OF THE CHAPTER….**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT….**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**GAMBLER OF FAITH V.2.**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE: CHOOSING A CLUB**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

Ash groaned in frustration as he work on a mountain worth's of paper work. Via had visited early in the morning and deposited a large amount of papers in his desk, saying that each of the papers were very important for their company and each and every one of them needed to be read, memorize, and if needed, signed accordingly and because he was the founder and the CEO of the company, the papers in front of him needed his signature, causing Ash to be pissed and frustrated. Don't get him wrong, he loved his company with a passion but he always despised, loathed, and downright hated dealing with paperwork, for the simple reason that most of them were practically useless and it seems that it has no end to it.

"If I ever find out who created the word paperwork, I swear to Arceus and to whatever God up there, I will kill that guy without mercy." Ash sworn with a sneered as Eve entered his office, holding a tray of tea.

"Master Ashura, here's your tea." Eve exclaimed as she approached Ash, whom was buried with several large stacks of paperwork.

"Put it beside me, my dear. I need something to calm my stress down." Ash stated as he signed another piece of paper before getting another one form one of the large stocks of paper that was around him, one down a thousand to go. "Does Via even read this crap, some of this documents are worthless." Ash groaned as he threw the document that he was reading straight to the paper shredder.

"Maybe you need some rest, Master Ashura. You've been signing papers since six in the morning." Eve said as she gazed at the large stacks of paper that surround her most precious and she was beginning to feel pity towards him, I mean the guy could kill an army of men without batting an eyelash but he was no match for the stacks of paper that was torturing him. "You hadn't even eaten breakfast yet." Eve added causing Ash to sigh.

"I now Eve but I really need to finish this papers, while most of them are useless trash, some of them are important for the company, especially that we are so close into becoming a corporation." Ash reasoned begrudgingly as he signed another document before throwing another document to the paper shredder. "What about you cook me some of your delicious home-cooking dear, my stomach is about to growl in hunger." Ash requested politely as he personally ripped a document because of its uselessness.

"And after that, please call Via. I want to give her a piece of my mind of what she deems useful." Ash said with a barely suppress groan causing Eve to chuckle.

"I'll be right on it, Master Ashura." Eve exclaimed as she stepped out of Ash's office. Before she could enter the kitchen and start cooking, the doorbell rang.

"Would you answer that Eve, my hands are kind of tight." Ash exclaimed loudly, finding the sound of the doorbell annoying.

Eve merely waltzes towards the door and, without even looking who it was, opened the door. The person that she saw almost made her wish that she had never opened the door. In front of the door was one of the professors in their University, Adan, the headmistress of the school, Relena, and her husband and Ash's father, Alex, and Ash's sister with a very, very, did I mentioned very, severe case of brother complex, Elena with her best friend smiling at her side. Elena on the other hand, is a whole new different story.

"Would you please remind me what you're doing in my brother's house?" Elena asked with a very force smile as she tried to sound polite, which failed instantly at the sight of Eve answering the door of her brother's house.

Eve instantly reverted back to her passive, cold personality as she wore a neutral expression. "Did you forget, Master Ashura found it prudent that I live with him because my father is one of his most trusted colleagues?" Eve exclaimed as the two instantly began a starring contents.

"You do know that because of your scholarship, your dormitory fees are absolutely free." Elena reminded with barely control annoyance. "You don't have to freeload in my brother's expensed." Elena stated while Eve merely smirked coldly.

"Who said that I'm freeloading here? I am helping Master Ashura with his work, studies and more importantly, his _stress _or have you forgotten how hectic his life is. You know, with killing people, gathering information, running a company, and going to school, it's a shock that he finds some time for himself, and I live here to make sure that his school and his schedule are not that hectic." Eve exclaimed as she step closer to Elena until their noses were barely apart. "That and I am also here to relieve him of his stress and I do that task with the best of my abilities, with every inch of myself, I might add." Eve added in a very sharp whisper as Eve glared at her.

"Do yourself a favor and don't test my patience." Elena whispered in a cold tone as Eve chuckled.

"Trust me on this, whatever you can dish out, I can take and give back much, much more." Eve retorted as the two began emitting aura of death, trying to intimidate each other.

The four people behind them merely stepped back and watch the scene with interest while holding back a laugh or two. "Hey Victoria, does this happen a lot?" Adan asked with a humorous tone.

"Yup, since last month, every time those two are alone in a room, this usually happens." Victoria said, trying not to burst out in to a fit of laughs. "Those two must really, really adore Ash for them to constantly do this." Victoria commented as the three adult nodded their agreement.

"Don't try your luck against me, four eyes." Elena insulted while Eve rolled her eyes, she was wondering how Elena could be her Master's sister. They were nothing alike, especially to the fact that her Master Ashura was the master of hiding his emotions.

"You probably have the same abilities as him," Eve commented as her eyes change from crimson to sinister grin but she hid it so that Elena couldn't see. "You see, I'm didn't gain your brother's interest for being smart or beautiful, I gain it because I have a gift that interest him and if you want to see it, I can show it to you." Eve whispered so that Elena was the only one who could hear it but before she could do anything, a comforting hand prevented her from doing anything more. Eve instantly calm down, knowing the person behind her, that and Elena instantly smiled at the sight of him.

"Eve, please don't," Ash requested and instantly every dangerous thought in her mind vanished as she smiled at him. Ash smiled at her before glancing at his sister. "Elena, please don't do anything rash around my house." Ash pleaded with humorous yet serious tone.

"Not to worry brother, I'm just having a conversation with De Luna here." Elena stated with a sweet smile while the four people behind her coughed roughly.

"Good to hear but please don't fight, my house isn't design to withstand a fight between you and Eve." Ash commented, earning a curious glance from the three veteran fighters there, while Elena and Victoria merely took it as a joke, not seeing the threat that their rival possesed. "Come in but sorry that I can't entertain you for today." Ash mumbled causing Elena to frown.

"Why not?" Elena asked dismayed that she can't spend some time with her beloved brother.

Ash merely glanced at her before groaning in frustration. "I got a load worth of paperwork to finish, my little sister, and trust me, I'm not exaggerating." Ash exclaimed and that was enough for Elena as she and everyone their looked at him in pity, it seems that even a strong Aura Practitioner like him suffers from the curse of the paperwork. Ash, seeing the way they look at him, merely sigh once more. "I see that you guys understand my predicament, so please don't disturb me and I'll entertain you guys if I finish early." Ash explained causing Elena to nod; she has to suffice for that.

"Good, Eve please cook breakfast for me and hurry, I'm starving." Ash requested as he made his way to his office, horrified at the prospect of facing the undefeatable opponent of mankind once again.

As he disappeared from their view, Eve made her way to the kitchen but was stopped by Elena. "You don't have to bother with that, I'll be cooking for my brother." Elena exclaimed and was about to make her way to the kitchen when Eve absurdly stopped her.

"You are our guess that would be impolite of us if you go working for the master of the house. So just sit down and let me handle cooking for my Master Ashura." Eve retorted with barely control irritation.

Elena's eyebrow twitch in irritation as she once again faces her brother's housemate and her apparent. "Are you implying that I don't know how to cook for my brother?" Elena inquired in irritation.

"Nope, I'm implying that you're hearing suck, he mentioned me not you that, and I am a better cook than you." Eve retorted as the two eyed each other once again, causing Relena to sigh at her daughters antic.

"Victoria, help me calm those two children down while the two here go and help Ash with his paperwork." Relena exclaimed causing Alex and Adan to be petrified in fear.

"I love my nephew, you know that but I won't help him if his dealing with that Satan incarnate curse call paperwork." Adan exclaimed as he slowly back away to the nearest exit.

"Come on now love, I have my own stacks of paperwork at home and this is the only break I have from those evil incarnate things."Alex reasoned with a shiver. "Plus, my son is strong; he can take care of a couple of documents." Alex added with a knowing smile while Adan nodded, agreeing at those words.

Relena's merely glanced at them with a glare that Victoria dubbed as the glare of 'infinite pain', which instantly cause the two men too stiffen. "You," Relena exclaimed pointing at Adan, "and you," this time pointing at her husband. "Will help Ash finish those papers while I calm these girls down or so help me God, I would let you," Pointing at Adan, "Handle the glee club for a month and you," pointing at his husband. "You could sleep in the couch for a month for all I care." Relena threatened as the two instantly dashed off towards Ash's work room with a speed that even beat their fastest kill.

Victoria chuckled silently at them as she gazed at Relena with new found respect. "How could you control two men that are said to be the greatest Aura Knights and Aura Sage of this era, Lady Relena?" Victoria asked with a light chuckle.

Relena merely smiled at her as she walks towards the two quarreling ladies. "Easy my dear, for Adan, I am stronger than him as for my husband, no matter how strong a man could be, he will always lose to his wife when it comes to bed." Relena explained as she brought out her infamous flute, which instantly caused Victoria to stiffen, as a friend of the Deverde family, she knew what that flute is for and she also knew what Lady Relena could do with that flute.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash sighs for the thousand times this morning as he, his uncle, and father finish the last piece of document. Alex and Adan groan as they leaned on the chair that they were sitting on. "Seriously, how many fucking papers do you have to sign for that company of yours?" Adan asked in frustration as he glances at the tower of papers in front of his nephew, instantly feeling pity to his favorite and only nephew.

"A lot, trust me a lot," Ash groaned as he looked at the towering documents with disdain. "By the way, is grandfather or grandmother here, I need to discuss something with them." Ash inquired as Alex look at him, surprised at those words. He knew that his parents liked Ash a lot but Ash was always wary of them, for good reasons, they once send a few members of the Raven Squad against him and Ash send them back in a body bag with a sorry note.

"Why do you need those two geezers?" Adan asked, not forgetting the time those two send the Raven Squad to assassinate his nephew and it still left a bitter taste in his mouth every time he remembers it.

"I just need to talk to them, I'm about to take out a politician and I need someone to take control of the vacuum of power my actions would cause." Ash replied causing Adan to smile in a sadistic fashion, him and Ash knew that is the only smile he knows.

"Who's the poor sap that got your attention?" Adan asked with a cruel smirk, he knew what his nephew was capable off and this politician is as good as death or worse, depending what mood his.

"The father of Justin Dale, Jacob Dale." Ash said causing the two to be taken a back at that before identical smirks adore their faces.

"Finally, that bastard is about to get what's coming to him." Adan commented with a grin. "Tell me whn your going to hit him, I want to be the person that would bury a bullet in his skull." Adan told him as Alex nodded in agreement.

"I'll call my parents and tell them about this but if I may asked, why do you have your eyes set on that guy." Alex asked in a calm matter.

Ash merely looked at the two right in the eye as he told them about his reason. "His son is hitting on my precious little sister and my precious Eve, hell I've been trying to find a reason to take that guy down for years but his influence is too large for that kind of hit, I can't make him disappear just like that but when I saw his son making a move on those two, well let's just say consequence be damn." Ash explained as he once again look at the two, with a bit of curiosity this time. "What about you two, why do you hate that guy?" Ash asked as Adan sneer at the thought of that guy.

"He is just the kind of guy that I would enjoy torturing and let's leave it at that." Adan stated as Ash look at his dad.

"He has been lusting over my wife since he saw her." Alex answered, his aura a bit threatening, Ash on the other hand, didn't even hide the fact that he was pissed as his aura flared in a very threatening way.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT MAN," Ash growled as his dark aura became darker than usual. Lady Relena was his inspiration as an illusionist, to know that a piece of trash his lusting over her, made his blood run cold.

Fortunately, his dark mood instantly vanished when a familiar voice called them down for breakfast. "Ash, Adan, Loved, breakfast is ready, "Relena called instantly calming Ash down. The three made their way to the dining room.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So how's school so far Ash?" Relena asked as they eat the breakfast that she prepared, both Eve and Elena were grumbling in their sit in a frustrated manner, frustrated that they didn't cook for their favorite person.

"It's been good so far, although there has been a very irritating person that has been annoying in the past month." Ash commented as he glanced at Lady Relena with mischievous eyes. "You won't mind if I take care of him in my own way right, Lady Relena?" Ash asked in a passive tone as Relena nodded.

"Just as long as the backlash won't be that large, I don't mind." Relena answered as Ash smiled at her, assuring her that the backlash won't be that severe. "So what club do you intend to join Ash?" Relena inquired as Ash look a bit thoughtful.

"Hadn't thought that yet, Lady Relena." Ash commented as Adan chuckled menacingly.

"What about join the Wrestling club, we had been winning nationals for the past six years but my team is still a bit of a wuss is you ask me." Adan stated as Elena look at her surrogate father.

"Come on now uncle, everyone is a wuss when it comes to wrestling to you. You are the master of every art of wrestling." Elena stated as Adan merely smirk.

"True but come on now, you'll need to agree with me if I say that our current wrestling team is a wuss." Adan retorted as Victoria shook her head.

"Actually, our team looks pretty good." Victoria commented as Elena glanced at her brother before glancing at Adan.

"Plus, brother is mostly a savate fighter than a wrestling fighter." Elena exclaimed causing Adan to snort.

"I still can't believe you choose that frenchy style of wusseness." Adan said in a snort as Ash smiled a bit, his lips twitching a bit.

"I haven't loss a fight when I'm using my Savate and if my memory hadn't yet falter, I beat you with that fighting style before, remember why you have that scar on your chest." Ash reminded as Adan scoffed.

Adan unconsciously rubbed where that scar is as scowl at his nephew. "You enhanced that kick with Aura, so that fight doesn't count." Adan retorted defensively. "And for the record, I won that fight, remember." Adan exclaimed as Ash chuckle.

"Yes you did and dad ended up punching you in the face with a Big Bang Axle when you were about to kill me, it's quite unforgettable." Ash mentioned as Adan's eyebrow twitch in irritation, he really didn't want to remember how he got the large scar on his face, courtesy of his best friend.

"I still can't believe you would hit me in the face with that attack." Adan said as he glanced at his best friend.

"And I still can't believe that you would kill you're your nephew, which happens to be my son and for the record, you were lucky that I used the Big Bang Axle because I was very tempted to use the X-Revolver when I saw you about to deliver that finish blow." Alex retorted as Relena cough to stop their quarrelling.

"Enough, the both of you," Relena said as she glanced at Adan. "You tried to kill your own nephew." Relena inquired in a skeptical voice as Adan groan.

"For God sakes, we fought in a mission and for the record; I didn't know that he was related to me in any way because the idiot over here failed to mention to me that he has a son with my sister and that he involves himself in our world." Adan stated with a groan as he glance at Alex once more. "And for the record, I still hate you for keeping that information from me; seriously, I was inches away from killing him back then." Adan said with a growl as Alex chuckle uneasily.

"In my defense, he still hate me with a passion back then, even though he understand the reason why I left Delia." Alex said as Ash nodded, defending his father's words.

"And I still can't believe you involve yourself with my mom, I mean I know she's beautiful in all but she's clueless and hates our world, that and Lady Relena is better than her in every regard." Ash said as Relena laughed at that compliment.

"Why thank you Ash," Relena exclaimed, thankful for that compliment. It was true and Ash knows it and admits it. Don't get him wrong, he loves his mother but for him, Lady Relena was the ideal woman for his father and for the family, she was strong, powerful, intimidating, cunning, loyal, beautiful and sexy, and more importantly, she knows how to keep an army and two very prideful and very powerful Aura practitioners in line with ease. Hell, since meeting her, Ash could still count how many times he wish that she was his real mother instead of Delia.

"But let's forget the fact that my first meeting with uncle was almost cost me my life, do you guys have any idea what club I should join? It'll be good to have something that would waste my time." Ash inquired as Eve looks at him intently.

"What about the computer club or the science club." Eve suggested as Ash look thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head in a now.

"I'm not really interested in anything scientific." Ash exclaimed, knowing his none existing-interest in science, he might result in killing any annoying dorks that surround him. "As for the computer club, I've design every singly computers this school use, it would be extremely boring for me to learn how to use them because I already know how to use the things I design like the back of my head, that and I'm probably more proficient in computer than most computer instructors that the school has, smart enough to teach them." As stated knowingly.

"What about the Biathlon club or the Archery club." Elena recommended the two clubs that she was a member off. Ash thought for a moment before shaking his head into a no.

"Can't as well, I might end up destroying every target my arrows hit if I join the archery club as for the Biathlon Club, I'm already a very accomplish sniper so that club would be boring for me as well." Ash explained with a shrugged.

"You sure are a picky one," Victoria commented causing Ash to chuckle.

"Trust me, no one and I mean no one would want to be near me when I bored." Ash stated as the people who know him nodded.

"Trust me Victoria, when my brother is bored you either run or you will meet your maker earlier than you planned." Elena stated as the four nodded.

"What about you little missy, any clubs that you could recommend me?" Ash asked as Victoria instantly shook her head.

"Sorry Ash but I never participated in any clubs, I'm actually the school's student body president." Victoria exclaimed as Ash nodded.

"A positioned fitting for a princess," Ash commented as he suddenly remember a beautiful blond haired girl that has been his friend for the pass month. Among the four girls that have gained his interest, she was the most intriguing, with good reasons. Her Aura was quite intense and the atmosphere around her was quite intoxicating to say the least. "What club does Selene belong to?" Ash asked suddenly with a thoughtful tone.

"She's the captain of the fencing club." Relena answered not knowing what was on his mind.

"Good, good to know," Ash mumbled as he return to his meal, already deciding what club he would join.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Arceus this is annoying," Selene mumbled as she glanced at the empty canvass in front of her. She has been staring at the canvas for two hours now as she struggled to come up with a new design. "My agents are going to kill me if I don't finish this new design." Selene grumbled as a weak breeze pass by causing her golden blond hair to be blown in the air, causing her to growl a bit as she tried to fix it.

"I really don't need this." Selene grumbled as the weak breeze continue blowing causing her hair into a mess.

"When working, you should really tie your hair or something." A familiar voice exclaimed as Selene look behind her and was quite surprise to see Ash standing behind her holding a couple of bags in his hands.

"Hey Ashura," Selene greeted still a bit irritated about her hair. Ash chuckled at the sight of her struggling to fix her hair but seeing that she hadn't even started with her work, decided to help her with her unruly yet silky hair.

"Let me help you with that." Ash mumbled as he took out a black rose out of nowhere before kneeling down beside her. Ash then used his hand to gently comb her hair to one side before tucking it with the rose in his hands. "I really like your hair, it has a good shine." Ash commented with a smile as Selene blush a bit at what Ash did. Ash chuckled as he glanced at the empty canvass that Selene was working on. "You're working on a new design." Ash inquired as Selene nodded.

"Yup but I haven't started yet." Selene said in a groan as she glares at the empty canvass in front of her. "And I have to make ten more design and it is due next month." Selene complained causing Ash to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Just relax and the creative process will come to you." Ash advised as he took a pencil that was lying below the canvass. "You won't mind if I have a crack on it, right?" Ash asked as Selene merely glanced at him curiously.

After a second, Selene merely shrugged before motioning him to do what he wants. "Thanks," Ash mumbled as he glanced at the canvass and certain clothing instantly pop in his mind. "I'm not really an artist and this isn't my forte but what the heck." Ash mumbled as he began scribbling a design that he had seen before, not in that era but during an era where the impossible is possible.

Selene watch in curiosity as Ash began scribbling randomly and truth be told, she didn't know what to expect. Since their first meeting, Ash has been full of surprises, often times performing feats that are either incredible or for lack of better words, bizarre. For example, who in their right mind would snipe people from a distant just to make sure that random boys won't court his sister, although she wasn't complaining. Some of Elena's admirers and fan boys were also a fan of hers and Ash had took them down rather easy, making her life easier than last year.

"Well this is all I could think off." Ash mumbled with a disappointed sigh as Selene glanced at his design and truth to be told, she was slightly impress. The design was a simple suit that was pattern in an old style that came from a generation four centuries ago, the holy century of Aura. Selene momentarily studied the design and its details before grabbing the pencil from Ash's hand and began doing some random changes and adding some more details.

Ash smile at the sight of Selene's eyes, those were the eyes of a woman that didn't care about the world just as long as she was living her passion. Those eyes were the eyes that Ash admires for the simple reason that it shines as bright as the stars at times when needed. Those eyes are the eyes of someone who can easily ne teach about the true wonders of the world.

'_I think I found myself an apprentice.'_ Ash thought with a smile as he watches Selene do her thing. _'And a beautiful one at that,' _Ash added as Selene momentarily stop to admire her work.

"Well, it's not what I first envision but it matches the theme." Selene mumbled as she smiled at the design she and Ash work on. "And I could probably make a couple more design using this as basis but first, I think I should research on the century." Selene mumbled to herself as Ash took out a book out of nowhere.

"Here, this may help you with your research and you could keep the book as well, I've memorized that book to heart anyway." Ash said as he gently shoved the book towards Selene.

Selene was a bit taken back as she glanced at the old book that was shoved in her hands, the book was very old but it was kept in good condition. Selene opened the book and to her confusion, the writing on the book was similar to an ancient text and to add to her confusion even more, she could read the text with little to no problem. A specific text had caught her attention, seemingly speaking to her.

"If you could read the context of this book, then you're one of life's chosen." Selene read with interest oblivious of Ash's huge grin.

'_She's perfect, her potential must be unending if she could already read the text of the ancient book.'_ Ash thought as he wore a large grin.

"Hey Ash, what is this book?" Selene asked; already finishing the first page of the book.

"It's a book given to me by a woman that showed me the true colors of this world." Ash chuckled as she remembers the old woman who thought him how to use a sword. "To bad she's dead; I would really like to see her face when she finds out that I walk the same path as she did. I'll bet that she's going to deck me over the head, as usual." Ash exclaimed in an audible tone as he stood up.

"By the way, are you going to hold a fencing try-out tomorrow?" Ash asked as Selene merely mumbled a yes, she was completely mesmerized by the words that she was reading, something that delighted Ash.

"Good to know, I'll be going now." Ash said as he slowly moved away from her.

"See you tomorrow, Ashura." Selene exclaimed as she spared him a glanced before returning back to the book that Ash gave her.

Ash chuckled lowly as he made his way to a secluded area, where a shadow of a dragon stood over him. "(Seriously, what's with you and women)," The dragon asked in an irate tone after seeing how Ash interacted with Selene.

"What could I say; I always stick with ladies that interest my heart, or what's left of it." Ash exclaimed with a light blush as the shadow of the dragon disappeared while his Pikachu suddenly appeared out of nowhere, slowly walking towards him.

"(And out of the thousand girls you know; only four have captured your interest, five if we count your sister)." Pikachu grumbled as he jumped on Ash's shoulder. "(By the way, you hadn't visited her for a while; she might be upset or something)." Pikachu added while Ash merely looked at the sky with a smile.

"I'll visit her more often if she doesn't always try to rape me or seduce me but your right, I should visit her." Ash said with a smile as he remembered the beautiful woman that brought his interests to psychic gifted individuals. "She was, after all, my very first success." Ash commented with a grin.

"(Prepare to end up on her bed with her on top of you then)." Pikachu advised as the laugh at that yet Ash knows that it was true.

As Ash and Pikachu was out of Selene's sigh, Selene momentarily tuck the book on her purse deciding to read the interesting book later in the evening and decided to continue her work. A few texts gave her an idea of what her design would be. She was about to start her work when the rose that Ash use to tucked her hair fell to the ground, causing her hair to fell to her side.

Selene once again groaned as she combed her hair to the side, only to have her eyes widen at the sight of the black rose below her. She quickly took the rose and stared at it. _'I've seen this rose before.'_ Selene thought as she remembered the person who defeated her a month ago.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"OKAY YOU MAGGOTS!" Selene shouted as she looked at all the new recruits while standing in a podium, she was already wearing her fencing attire while the boys their merely glanced at her admirably, tempting Ash to beat them within an inch of their lives. Class has ended early so that students could either join clubs or renew their membership to their clubs. Ash had instantly entered the fencing club room, which was a large room filled with different kinds of swords for designs. Ash also noticed that there were a lot boys in the fencing room, something that irate Ash for the simple reason that most of them doesn't even know how to properly hold a sword, even a very thin foil sword, something that pissed of Ash.

'_Most of the boys here won't last a second in my world.'_ Ash thought and was quite annoyed that Pikachu was in his dragon form, flying above him because he was there, Ash would have ordered him to electrocute all of them or he would do it himself. '_I have my katana with me, I could cast a Moonlight Tribute but that would piss off my soon to be apprenticed so I will play with them a bit for her sake.'_

"As all of you know, our University's fencing club had been winning the national for the past ten years and running, a tradition that I intend to keep." Selene exclaimed as the members of the fencing club surround the podium on where she stand like they were her bodyguards. "And in order for that to happen once again, we will only take three of the best recruits or even less depending on the performance." Selene announced but she could already tell that most of them weren't listening and were merely ogling her, something that irate her but decided to just ignore it.

"All of you will participate in a selection match; the best three will be pick to join the fencing club. All of your names had already been sorted so good luck, all of you will need. " Selene exclaimed as the crowd gave her applause, a thing that annoyed Ash and Selene.

'_For Arceus's sake, she just said simple words.'_ Ash thought in frustration as he griped his foil sword tightly. _'Her freaking fan boys are all going down.'_ Ash thought as he instantly covered his face with the fencing mask. "I do enjoying destroying people's dreams once in a while, especially useless dreams." Ash mumbled as he went to his group, a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

_**Thirty minutes later, **_

"Report," Selene exclaimed coldly at some of her club members.

"All of them suck in the first block; some of them are not even teachable." One of her sempai mentioned in irritation.

"Second blocks the same, none of them could even hold the foil sword properly." Her other sempai grumbled causing Selene to groan.

"Don't tell me we have another dry season." Selene groaned in frustration as her sempais merely look at her with pity.

"Don't worry cap, we still have a good team and reserves for us to win the nationals for another five years." One of her sempai assured her but Selene merely looked at her with irritation.

"I know that but still, I want this year to be special." Selene exclaimed with an unusual tender tone, causing both of her sempai to chuckle meekly.

"Is it because you're finally interested with a boy?" One of her sempai exclaimed, causing Selene to grab her rapier, slowly removing the sheath.

"If any of you even tries to spread a rumor about me, I promise you, I'll end you in a way that would make even Satan cringed." Selene threatened as her two sempai took five steps backwards, away from her blade.

"That's not it Selene but we've been seeing you with a hot guy with a cute Pikachu in the last month." One of her sempai exclaimed, causing her to calm down a bit.

"You mean Ashura, that guy is probably the only boy I would spend time with." Selene admitted with a sigh. "He is more civilized with me than most of the boys here in this school, not to mention that he could actually talk to me without looking below my face." Selene added with a smile.

The two instantly notice her bright smile, a smile that they never seen before which instantly caused the two to giggle madly but they made sure that it was a quite one, in fear of getting skewer to death.

"What about asked him out or something that would cause your admirers to dwindle down," One of her sempai advised causing Selene to look at him like she was crazy.

"I like him but not like that, plus, Elena and Eve would kill me if I do that." Selene said earning him a confuse look from the two. "Ashura is Elena's childhood friend while Eve's father works for his company, not to mention Eve is actually living with him." Selene explained but the two was still a bit confused at that.

"So," Her sempai asked a bit clueless of what those implications are.

Selene looked at them with a bit of irritation. "Don't tell this to anyone but those two have a crush on that guy, with good reasons." Selene said with a disgruntle sigh. "He is actually a very likable guy, I wonder if he join the Biathlon club, that's mostly his department." Selene mumbled as one of their members run towards her.

"Captain, captain," A club member exclaimed loudly as he stopped in front of Selene, breathing heavily.

"What is it?" Selene asked at one of the younger members.

"You had got to see this." The boy exclaimed with a very excited tone.

_**(Scene Change)**_

'_This is way too easy and very, very boring,'_ Ash thought as he effortlessly fends off a two dozen opponents with ease. _'Most of them don't even know how to handle a sword, typical snobs.'_ Ash though as he effortlessly hit them all with the foil sword, instantly earning him a point.

"Enough, this is getting hard to watch." A fencing club member exclaimed as she pointed at Ash. "The winner is the one wearing black, the one who is not wearing black, get out of here before Lady Selene get's here." The club member exclaimed in annoyance as several complain was thrown at her.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR,"

"WE WASTED A LOT OF MONEY TO BUY OUR EQUIPMENT,"

"THE GUY CHEATED, HOW COULD YOU EXPLAIN HOW HE BEAT ALL OF US,"

"ENOUGH OF THIS," Selene shouted as all the attention went to her. "All of you get out of my sight except for the guy in black, now." Selene exclaimed in a low, cold tone, sending a shiver down everyone's spine, with the exception of Ash.

"Seriously, she's Cynthia's sister, how could a gentle, boring woman like that have this magnificent and elegant warrior for a sister like her?" Ash wondered as the boys that surround him quickly leave the fencing room, some even giving him a dark glare.

As the last boy left the fencing room and all the recruits fled as well, fearing the wrath of the fencing club captain, all eyes landed on the mysterious fencer who was the only standout in the try out. Selene gave him a glanced as he examined him for a moment, feeling a familiar aura surrounding him. "Take your mask off and tell me your name." Selene ordered as causing Ash to chuckle mentally.

"You already know me but what the heck." Ash said as he removes his mask, causing most of the girls there to blush at the sight of a very handsome man with a very dashing smile, that smile was focus on Selene.

Selene unconsciously smiles at the sight of him, something that was notice by most of the club members. Selene smiling during club activities was as rare as a smiling Evangeline. "You know, I first thought that you would join the computer club or the Biathlon club." Selene inquired as she walked towards him and stopped when she was merely inches away from him. The people there tense a bit at the sight of their smiling captain and the handsome man that was inches away from her. "I never thought you could hold a sword, a gun, I could imagine, but a sword, not in my wildest dream." Selene commented as Ash merely glanced at the thin sword in his hands.

"Well this is not the usual the sword I usually use but the hell with it, a sword is a sword the only difference is the person who wields it." Ash said as let the fencing sword fall to the ground.

"Would I expect Elena or Eve bugging me for a week or something?" Selene inquired humorously as Ash chuckled before ruffling her hair and to the shock of everyone there, she wasn't lashing at him nor was she trying to skewer him to death, which was a first.

"Don't worry about them; I took care of those two angels." Ash said with his signature smile, causing most of the girls there to squeal in delight at the sight of the very dashing smile as he remove the ponytail that tied her hair and began combing her hair gently. "Am I in your club, captain?" Ash asked in a gentle tone and was about to take his hand from Selene's but she prevented it when grasped it with her hands and began to gently rubbed her face on Ash's bare hands.

"Strange, I never thought that a man that could wield a sword could have this warm, gentle hand." Selene commented as she enjoyed the feeling of Ash's hand on her skin. "And yes, you're in, which means that you are under me now and I would certainly enjoy this year, with you." Selene stated blush as Ash chuckled.

The two were having such a casual conversation to the extent that they didn't even noticed that most of the people there were close of having convulsion due to shock.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Alakazam, Hyper Beam," A calm voice ordered as the psychic Pokémon let out a beam of energy from its mouth towards her opponent.

"Bayleef, dodge," Her opponent exclaimed but it was already too late as the beam connected to the grass-type Pokémon, who was already battered and bruised during the battle. The power behind the attack caused the poor Pokémon to be thrown backward until it crash on the one of the walls of the field. Bayleef fell to the ground, unconscious, prompting the referee to call off the match.

"The opponents Bayleef is unconscious, the winner of this battle is Sabrina and her Alakazam." The referee exclaimed as Sabrina merely look at her opponent passively before returning her Alakazam back to her Poke-ball.

"Please return if you truly know that you are able to at least last for two minutes against me." Sabrina exclaimed as she walked away, leaving a very dishearten opponent behind her. She was quite in a foul mood lately, for the fact that he hasn't visited her in a couple of months now, something that really ticked her off.

"_That was a bit harsh, don't you think?"_ A familiar warm tone whispered to her, causing her eyes to widen but she did not look behind her, knowing that he was not behind her. She instead hurriedly made her way to her room, more specifically the balcony. Every time he visits her, he always waits on the balcony of her room, smiling that dashing smile that sends a warm feeling in her heart.

In no time, she was inside of her room, just outside of the balcony. Sabrina took a deep breath, already knowing that he was just outside, the person who changed her and the person that she had waited for in fact, for such a long time to reach his teens so that she may pursue him (they met when he was ten so she waited for three more years), was just waiting outside. With a deep breath, she opened the door and the sight of the said person caused her to smile.

"Ashura," Sabrina whispered, her bad mood instantly vanishing at the sight of him.

Ash smile at her as he raised his tea cup at her. "Hey Sab, sorry for not visiting for four months, I had a very busy schedule." Ash said as he drank some tea and that was the last thing he did before the tea cup shattered into pieces and before he was pinned on the table, Sabrina on top of him, hovering over his waist, her body over his, her lips inches away from his, her breast resting on his chest.

"You had the guts to just appear outside my room without informing me." Sabrina purred, tempted to just take off both of their clothes and claim what should have been hers since he became thirteen and since he save her from her old life. "Where have you been, you hadn't visited me for four months or have you finally gotten tired of me." Sabrina inquired which caused Ash to give her a chaste kiss on the lips, something that delighted her.

"I never thought you think so lowly of me, how I could forget you, impossible. You we're the first psychic I've ever help and the first person to have ever entered and understand this twisted life of mine." Ash exclaimed before chuckling a bit. "Not to mention that my Aura Spirit hates you. She still hadn't forgotten or forgiven you when you tried to rape me three years ago, not that I blame her or you for that manner." Ash added as Sabrina chuckled before resting her forehead on his.

"She's merely the manifestation of your Aura, she doesn't mean anything." Sabrina said as she was about to capture his lips with hers. "You should have been mine, I should would have claim you three years ago if she wasn't yet manifested and I blame your for that." Sabrina purred in a husky tone as she lick Ash's lips eagerly

"You are so lucky that she's resting now or she'll snipe you to death or worse, slice and dice you to death or have you forgotten how much leeway I give her." Ash inquired causing Sabrina to chuckle.

"Who cares, I finally got you all to myself and I intend to take advantage of it before that freaking spirit awakes." Sabrina exclaimed as she kiss him fully on the lips while her hand travelled south. The last thing she did before her lust took over her was to teleport the two of them to her bed and stripped him of all his clothes.

If her guess was correct, the freaking spirit won't wake for two more hours, plenty of time for her to do as she please to the one he love, he never did resisted before.

* * *

_**CHAPTER FIVE DONE, PLEASE REVIEW…**_

_**SORRY IF I DIDN'T UPDATE SECRET OR FALLEN MASTER…I HAVE A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK ON THOSE TWO AND I'M STILL STURGGLING TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTERS OF THOSE TWO….BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL UPDATE THOSE TWO AS SOON AS I CLEAR MY HEAD…..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**GAMBLER OF FAITH V.2.**_

_**CHAPTER SIX: A NEW RECRUIT**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

Ash glanced at the papers with interest; it was finally time. Two years of digging information about her, a year and a half of evaluating her skills, a year of trying to find her sister, all boiling down to this one, dangerous plan.

"(Are you sure that she's worth it, Ash)?" Pikachu asked as he rested on his lap.

"I don't know but you know me, I love to gamble." Ash answered nonchalantly.

"(This woman isn't a chess piece or a gambling chip, partner. If you give her a chance, she will take you down; especially that she holds a grudge against you)." Pikachu stated causing Ash to chuckle lightheartedly.

"I know, I know, but come on now Pikachu, even if I wasn't taking her seriously, she was a formidable opponent and as an ally, her usefulness would be endless." Ash said with a soft smile.

Pikachu sighed as he jumped on the table, right beside Ash's paperwork. "(She's too much of a wildcard)." Pikachu firmly stated.

"And so was that evolution of yours but I was able to tame it and it was worth it." Ash retorted as he glanced outside the plane that he was riding. "And she will be worth it, plus, even if I wanted to, I can't stop this operation." Ash stated as he set the folder containing the information of his new, if things were done right, recruit.

"I've spend millions just to dig up information about her and her family, I've spend a lot of resources tracking her sister down, and I even spend my valuable time evaluating her skills." Ash sighed as he grabbed three Poke balls and a bracelet. "There is no backing down now, and even if I'm given the opportunity, I won't back down from this operation. Like I told you before Pikachu, her usefulness as an ally would be endless and I had already made preparation for her weapon, her new weapon." Ash said as he clicked on a communicator.

"How long until we arrived?" Ash asked calmly.

"T-minus thirty minutes, sir," One of his operatives reported.

"Good, report to me when we arrived, I have to make some minor preparation." Ash ordered as he closed the communicator. He then stood up and grabbed a mask that was sealed in a class cased.

"(You're going to used that again)," Pikachu exclaimed with a humorous tone. "(I never would have thought that you would used that mask again. You must really be desperate to get her as an ally)." Pikachu commented as Ash chuckled darkly.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures," Ash said as he removed the mask from the case and smiled as he glanced at the valuable accessory on his hands.

"(Are you that desperate that you're going to be that guy again, seriously, there is no need for that)." Pikachu stated with a humorous tone.

"Come on now Pikachu, I haven't worn this mask for over three years now." Ash stated as he comb his hair downwards with his hand before putting the mask on. "So how do I look?" Ash asked causally as his voice took a humorous yet sadistic shade.

"(You're looking as sharp as ever, Rau Le Creuset)," Pikachu complimented causing Ash to chuckle darkly.

"I would have never thought that I would be referred with that name again" Ash said with a sadistic laughed.

_**(A/N: I really can't resists, I've been reading a couple of Gundam Seed fic to find some inspiration and I really like that guy's character)**_

_**(Scene Change)**_

A silver haired woman growled as she glanced at her handcuffs. "How the hell did this happen?" The woman asked in frustration.

"Easy, you were careless, Ms. J." Ricardo stated as he read several papers.

"Shut it," J snarled as she glared at the man in front of her. "And why are you here, I don't need you here." J stated in a rather frustrated tone.

"I know but my boss ordered me to be here and I have no choice but to follow his commands." Ricardo exclaimed casually. "He is the one who writes my paycheck you know and I can't argue with him." Ricardo said casually.

J groaned loudly as she glared at her handcuffs once again. "I'm already screwed, you know that." J mumbled irritably. "This trial is probably for show only," J added angrily.

"I know," Ricardo replied calmly. "And even if this isn't a mock-trial, you are guilty with the charges that they are accusing you." Ricardo stated as he read several folders. "And after seeing your little record here, your penalty would probably be life imprisonment, if you're lucky." Ricardo commented casually.

J sighed dejectedly as she buried her head on the palm of her hands. "Answer me seriously; what's the worst case scenario?" J asked in a rather sullen tone.

Ricardo closed the folded before looking at J right on the eye. "Death penalty and that is the most likely decision that the judge and the jury would make." Ricardo answered bluntly causing her to groan loudly.

"I blame that brat for this," J mumbled loudly as she clenched her hands tightly, enough to draw blood.

Ricardo gazed at her passively before sliding a contract towards her. The contract was written in a black paper. "There's no point in lying," Ricardo told her in a decisive tone. "You have two choices, Ms. J, the first choice is that you're going to suck it in and accept your punishment and you could repent in hell or to whatever place you would go after dying." Ricardo stated in a straight-faced as J almost spat on her lawyer's face. "Or you could sign this contract and work for my boss for the rest of your life and he will make you repent for your sin." Ricardo finished as he pointed at the contract.

"I'm already screwed, so I suggest you stop screwing with me." J growled as Ricardo merely smirked.

"I am not screwing with you, Ms. J." Ricardo stated in a serious tone. "You see, my boss is a very shrewd individual, if he wants something, he will obtain it one way or another and he wants you to work for our company." Ricardo exclaimed much to J's amusement.

"This person wants a poacher like me to work for his/her company, get real." J retorted in amusement.

"He allowed a killer to work for him." Ricardo said causing J to freeze.

"Wait, what?" J mumbled in supriced, she was completely caught off guard at that revelation.

"Serial killers, terrorist, assassins, ex-convicts, dead-row convicts, and the like, we have several of those in our company. Considering your past occupation, you might be one of the most lighthearted employees that we have in our shadow branch." Ricardo calmly stated, not finding anything strange at the fact that their company have several dangerous people working for them. "The only people who aren't allowed to work for us are rapist, he actually kills them right at the bat." Ricardo added casually, like it was some daily routine.

"Are you shitting, old man?" J asked in a very startled tone.

Ricardo shook his head as he stared at J right in the eye. "You are going to die if you won't take my offer so I guess there is no harm in telling you this, what my company does is considered evil by the majority and those majorities are all idiots, my boss doesn't care about idiots, he cares for the few who could see the grey-shades of the world." Ricardo stated proudly. "But the most admirable thing about him is the fact that he doesn't care about your pass or about your pass history, he only cares about your skills and abilities, and considering that you are the infamous Hunter J, you could offer him talents that would benefit his operations." Ricardo stated as he fixed the files that were scattered around.

"Ms. J, I suggest you reconsider your choices, you could resign yourself to your faith right and die three months from now or rot in a jail for the rest of your life or you could sign that contract and live a life that is three times more dangerous than your previous life but pays five time more." Ricardo exclaimed as he walked pass her.

"So you want me to sign this contract for me to serve a master." J could only shook her head with a mocking smile. "Sorry, I would rather die than to be tied down." J said in a stubborn voice.

"If you're not going to sign that for your sake, then sign it for your sister's sake." Ricardo said suddenly causing J's eyes to widen in shock. "You see, my boss really wants you in our ranks, he spend and wasted a lot of money and resources to dig up some info about you and he happens to discover that you have a sister, a cute one at that." Ricardo told her casually. "He also knows about your childhood and the reason why you're a poacher." Ricardo added as opened the door. "See you at the courtroom, Ms. Jane and I suggest you sign the contract."

J was stunned, how did that guy knew about her sister. She went to extremes just to make sure she was hidden from her current life to prevent her enemies from harming her. She made sure that everyone who knew she existed was silence or terminated but how did this people knew about her.

Outside the room, Ricardo took his phone from his pocket and automatically called Ash. "We have her, young master." Ricardo reported causing Ash to chuckle from the other line.

"_You deceitful, manipulative bastard, I knew you'll get her." _Ash commented sadistically.

"What do you expect, Rau Le Creuset." Ricardo said as Ash chuckled even darker.

"You guess right, how did you know?" Ash inquired curiously.

"When your voice becomes darker than black (no pun intended) means that you are wearing that damn mask." Ricardo mumbled as a frown crawled on his face. If he was wearing that mask then there are two possible outcome, one, he was that damn desperate to get J on his side, and two, he was so pissed off that he would revert back into a man that darkness and the devil themselves won't even dare cross. "Control yourself, young master, the last time you wore that mask, the sky itself was tainted with blood." Ricardo stated as he suppress a shiver.

_**(Scene Change)**_

J was escorted back to the courtroom by several cops, cops that made Ricardo chuckle in disappointment._ 'No guns, seriously, they depend too much on Pokémons.' _Ricardo thought in amusement. _'A simple pistol would have been more sufficient to deal with the likes of J.'_

J remained calm as several glares were sent her way, she was used to it. Most of them were probably those that she had hurt in the pass, she didn't care for they were in her way and this might be a form of revenge for them J could almost laughed at all of them, they were all weak and so was their Pokémons. In her career as a poacher, there was only one worthwhile opponent that she had. "I wonder where that brat is?" J mumbled as she was pushed down to her sit beside Ricardo.

"Sit down bitch," One of the police growled at her.

J snarled back as Ricardo prevented her from killing the stupid brute. "There are a few gentlemen in the world, Ms. J so I hope you understand." Ricardo reasoned as he forced her to her sit. "Have you made a decision?" Ricardo inquired critically.

J growled at her as she whispered something to him. "Promised me that my sister would be safe," J said out of desperation.

"It's already been done four months ago when we found her in that orphanage." Ricardo answered as the judge arrived. "You hid her well J but the wings of my young master stretch out so far that he could see the world at any given moment." Ricardo stated as he glanced at the judge, ignoring the startled face of Hunter J.

"ALL RISE," The entire courtroom rise up to their feet as the judge took his sit signaling everyone to take their sit as well.

The judge instantly glanced at Ricardo and J; he wasn't even hiding the disdain he had for the accused as J flipped him off, forcing Ricardo to apologize for his client's behalf. "Will the accused state anything else?" The judge asked passively.

Ricardo merely shook his head, giving the judge a silent message. The judge nodded before glancing at the prosecutor. "Does the prosecutor have anything to say?" The judge asked as a female lawyer stood up and face the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, all of us has heard and seen the cruelty of the accused, Hunter J, to Pokémon kind, hurting countless Pokémons and their trainers in her relentless pursuit to gain some petty profit." The lawyer began causing J and Ricardo to roll their eyes at how predictable she is. "Countless of our forces had pursuit her and had failed to apprehend her countless of times, causing countless casualties in her every escape….." The lawyer was interrupted when J suddenly snorted loudly.

"It wasn't my fault that the idiots that you send to apprehend me are idiots. Seriously, I bet none of those fools could catch a Ratata even if it's starring right at them." J snidely commented, earning her several hateful glares from several people. "Glare at me all you want, it won't change that fact that all of you suck."

"Ms. J, may I remind you that you are in the court of law." The judge scolded in a stern voice.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, sheesh you people are more annoying than that brat." J mumbled disrespectfully.

The prosecutor coughed loudly as all attention was diverted to her. "After years of avoiding the law, she was finally defeated and caught by the combined force of…" The prosecutor was once again interrupted when J let out a laughed.

"DEFEATED, DEFEATED, PLEASE DON'T FLATTER YOURSELVES," J shouted with a laughed. "I already lose back then but not against your so called forces or that so called Sinnoh champion of yours, I lost to a brat named Ash, four times to be exact." J stated proudly before narrowing her eyes on everyone there, making everyone their shrink.

"Put this all in your heads, I was defeated by only one person, he was a brat but he is more of a man that any man that I have the displeasure of seeing. That guy is a clueless fool that is too nice for his own sake but regardless, he's the most magnificent person I know and his name is Ash Ketchum and I would die knowing that he is the only one who had defeated me and the only regret I would have from leaving this Arceus-forsaken world is the fact that I didn't have a rematch against him." J said in a rather passionate tone before glaring at the judge. "Just say the verdict and stop wasting my time. We all know the result anyway." J said with a proud smirked. Ricardo barely hid the smile on his face.

'_I now know what the young master sees in her. Such an amazing woman, staring death right in the eye and she still has the courage to show her pride.' _Ricardo thought, impress at their new recruit, if things turn up right that is.

The judge growled at her as he slammed the hammer down, hard. "After careful deliberation, this court found Hunter J, guilty of all charges and is sentences to the death penalty." The judge exclaimed and J could only smile sadistically, which was quickly wiped out of her face when a gunshot was heard by everyone there.

"Looks like my boss had just arrived." Ricardo commented as the judge fell to ground with a thud. "Ms. Jane, duck and cover." Ricardo told her as he was suddenly shot in the head and was push back by the force of the shot.

J eyes widen as the crowd was suddenly in disarray, people were running and screaming as several more shots was fired, knocking down the guards that were surrounding the place. J was a bit distracted when suddenly; a guard grabbed hold of her hair and pulled it forcefully. "Come on now bitch, I won't let you escape." The guard sneered as he was suddenly shot in the head and was propelled backwards by the sheer force of the shot.

"That's no to treat a woman." A dark, sadistic tone said out of the blue. J's eyes followed the source of the voice and his eyes widen when she saw a man wearing a dark trench coat and a white mask. He was holding a sniper rifle that was pitch black. "Jane, hold your hand up." The figured ordered which J unconsciously did, raising her arms so that her shackles were above her head. The figure took aim before firing three, accurate shots, destroying the shackles that were bounding her arms. J gasped at how accurate those shots were.

"Who are you?" J asked as the figure appeared beside her.

"Rau Le Creuset," the figure introduced himself as he pushed J down to the ground to avoid several attacks from different Pokémons. "This won't even be a challenge." Rau stated with a devious smirked, a smirked that cause a shiver to run up J's spine.

"Hunter J and friend, give yourselves up, we have you surrounded." An officer Jenny stated causing Rau to chuckle.

"Your right, you got us surrounded a hundred to one but you should have brought an armada." Rau commented with a dark chuckled that echoed in the court room. Rau then gave J's bracelet and three of her Poke balls. "This belongs to you." Rau exclaimed as J took them from the mysterious hitman.

"You signed the contract, right?" Rau asked as he took a pistol from his pocket and handed it to J.

"Yes," J answered, feeling a bit intimidated at the person standing in front of him.

"Good, you know how to use this?" Rau asked while pointing at the pistol. J nodded as she accepted the pistol. "Listen here, I will take out everyone here, you run and if you find a black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, you get in, that's out getaway car." Rau explained as he leaned to her ear.

"Don't dare escape, remember, you signed the contract, you work for me now and if you run, I will not be held responsible for whatever will happen to your younger sister." Rau whispered causing J to growled.

"If you harm my sister…." J was interrupted when Rau put a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry, she's safe, I will not lower myself to hurt a blind child." Rau assured her as he took aim. "When I fire, you run, don't stop and if someone gets in your way, you shoot them and you don't have to worry about killing people, the rounds that are loaded in the pistol are only used for knocking out both humans and Pokémons." Rau said as he fired three shots, signaling J to run. J bolted as fast as she could while muttering different curses as she dodged several attacks from a lot of Pokémons.

"What did I get myself into?" J mumbled to herself.

"Don't touch her please." Rau stated as he let lose several shots, knocking out everything his bullets hit into unconciouness. Rau then dodge a flame thrower that came from an Arcanine before shooting the said Arcanine with an accurate shot on its paw, knocking it out.

"HALT," Officer Jenny ordered as she checked on her Arcanine.

"Don't worry Officer Jenny, everyone that I shot are just unconscious, not dead." Rau said as he reloaded his sniper and took aim. "The same goes for all of you in a matter of minutes." And with that, he began to rapidly fire.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I always hated that part of the job." Ricardo mumbled as he checked if his jaw is broken. Ricardo was currently leading J to their escape route.

"How could you still be conscious, you've just been shot by a sniper in the head?" J asked as she followed Ricardo to their getaway car.

"I got the antidote and I've been shot by that damn bullet more times than I could count that my body is used to the drug inside that bullet by now." Ricardo explained as he pushed J to the corner. "Stay still," Ricardo ordered as several man in uniform ran pass them, urgency written all over there face.

"You know what, pushed me again, I will used this gun that your boss gave me and blow your head off." J threatened in an annoyed tone. "And what the hell is up with your boss? He should have just escape with us." J asked as they began to mobilize again.

"Don't worry Ms. J, they would need an Armada of Pokémons to take him down." Ricardo assured her as they reached the exit and as they leave the building, a silver car awaited them.

"Get both of your asses in high gear and move it." Rau yelled as he opened the door of the car, much to J's surprised.

"Were you supposed to hold them back?" J asked in shocked as Rau chuckled darkly.

"They all suck." Rau answered with a bored tone. "Ricardo, take the wheel, they might pursuit us." Rau ordered as he moved to the sit besides the driver's wheel.

"Of course, young master." Ricardo said as he took the wheel.

"Don't stop at anything, remember, as long as we are not in the plane, we are not safe." Rau told Ricardo as the car started to moved in a fast pace. "Man, those people are a waste of ammo." Rau mumbled in disappointment.

"Did you kill?" Ricardo asked and even J was a bit curious. She had seen different people, all of them capable of different things, and among those people, there were only a handful of people who were capable of killing. The thing that bothers her the most is the fact that the man in front of her was capable of slaughtering his opponents and she could safely say that he won't even bat an eyelash while doing it. People like those are the most dangerous kind.

"As much as I want to, no I didn't." Rau answered bluntly. "I would be wasting precious ammunition against those people and most of them aren't worth anything." Rau explained as both of them heard a click.

"Thank you for saving me but for now, where is my sister?" J asked in a dangerous tone as she pointed the pistol on Rau's head.

Rau chuckled, not even intimidated at the fact that a gun was pointed on his cranium. "Don't worry my dear, your sister is safe and currently living quite a good life I might add." Rau assured her but J didn't believe the words that he uttered as she press the barrel of the gun further to his head.

"You expect me to believe that." J snarled as she heard him chuckled.

"No, I don't but if you pull the trigger of that gun, nothing will happen to me." Rau said calmly. "That bullet will only send a potent drug inside of my body that would cause me to lost consciousness for ten minutes and that would only apply if I'm a normal human being and trust me, I'm far from normal." Rau said as he spared her a glanced. "That bullet won't even penetrate my skin so I suggest you drop the gun and enjoy the ride or I will be force to take drastic measures." Rau said to her but J merely fingered the trigger.

"Such a feisty woman, fine let's have it your way." Rau said as he snapped his finger, causing a jolt of electricity to surge through J's body. The electricity wasn't lethal but it was enough for J to lose consciousness. It happened so fast that J didn't even have the time to react.

"You are one cruel man, young master." Ricardo commented as he suddenly shifted the car in order to avoid a thunderbolt that was launch from the sky.

"I'm going to hell anyway my friend," Rau said as he put a magazine on his sniper rifle. "So I better do all the sins that I could humanly commit as long as I live." Rau told him with a humorous tone as he opened the window and aimed at their pursuer. "And suffer when I arrived in hell."

"They are underestimating me, pitiful." Rau mumbled as he unleashed a barraged of bullets towards their pursuer. "They are not even a good warm up." Rau commented as ten dragon types fell to the ground.

"It's unlike like you to handle your opponents with such mercy, young master." Ricardo commented as he heard several thuds from behind.

"The only reason I spared them is because they weren't even a challenge, that and we are in a hurry." Rau answered with an uninterested tone. "I wonder what I would do you, Ms. J." Rau wondered as he removed his mask. "I do owe her sister a favor so I guess I'll let her decide."

_**(Scene Change)**_

J slowly stirred as she opened her eyes. _'What the hell happened?'_ J wondered as she sat up and carefully took note of her surroundings. She was relief that she wasn't in a prison cell any more but the fact that she was in the same place with a man that would not even hesitate to kill her drove her to the edge. She was in an empty, white room, the only thing there were there with here were bracelet and three Poke balls.

'_Wait a minute, my bracelet.'_ J thought as she grabbed her bracelet and began analyzing it. "No way, if I remember right, my bracelet was destroying during of the crash." J mumbled as she gazed at the bracelet that she was holding. It was exactly like hers. She then grabbed the three Poke balls and threw it in the air and with a bright flash of light; three Pokémons appeared in front of her. Her eyes widen when three familiar Pokémons bowed at her presences.

"My Pokemons," J mumbled in awe as she unconsciously caressed her Salamence. "But I thought they were confiscated when I got myself captured." J said in shocked as the sound of the door opening caught her attention.

"So you've regain consciousness, good, now we could start discussing the terms of your contract." Rau said as he emerged from the door. At the sight of the mask man, J instantly pointed her cannon towards him. Rau chuckled as he grabbed the chair behind him and sat in front of her. "Drop your weapon my dear, you and I both know that you are not a match against me." Rau stated calmly as J growled at the man.

"Where is my sister?" J asked with barely control anger as she returned all of her Pokémons. There was no need for them to get caught in the cross fire.

Rau smiled at her as he snapped his finger and instantly, a screen appeared in front of her. The screen showed the plane that they were riding on. "We are currently headed to an orphanage where she currently resides." Rau answered her as the screen showed a large, elegant building made out of marble. "This is one of the orphanage that I own, it possesses top of the line equipment and top notch facilities, suited for raising talented children with disabilities." Rau explained as he showed her several clips that proved his words.

J was unimpressed as she prepared to fire. "I don't care about that, but I am taking my sister back." J stated as she fired a beam towards Rau. Rau shook his head as he removed his mask and deflected the beam with the used of it. J's eyes widen when she saw the face of the man that, technically, save her. "Brat," J mumbled in shock as Rau chuckled darkly.

"Technically, if I have my mask on, I am called as Rau Le Creuset, but now that I remove it, you can call me by my name." Rau said with a laughed.

"Call me Ash or Ashura, your choice." Ash said as he suddenly appeared beside her. "Sit down, Jane, we have business to discuss and you have my word that in the past four months, your sister was and still is, in good hands, I made sure of it myself." Ash exclaimed with a calm voice as he gently lowered her weapon.

"What the hell are you doing in this side of the world?" J asked as she heard Ash chuckled.

"You don't what to know, trust me, you don't want to know." Ash whispered as he gently pushed her down to the chair behind her. "You must be exhausted, dine with me and let's talk business." Ash said as J smirked at that voice.

"Am I talking to Rau Le Creuset or the brat that defeated me?" J asked as she let out a sigh of relief, if it was him, then she could talk confidently and casually.

"Neither, you are talking to Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, a hybrid of the two." Ash said with a laughed.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You're an informant, huh." J asked as the two eat in silence.

"I'm an informant first and foremost, a spy master seconds, and an assassin last." Ash explained in a casual tone. "I'm quite surprise that you believe me, most of my colleagues were a bit skeptical when they first find out that I was the one making their heads roll." Ash commented as J laughed softly.

"In my job, I involved myself in the black-market and I've seen things that would drive an ordinary man to insanity." J commented as she remember the things she'd encounter in her life as a poacher. "Seeing young killers doesn't even surprise me anymore."

"Good, that means that I don't have to explain my job or my world to you that makes it easier for me." Ash said in a relief tone before his face to a dark shade. "Have you ever killed before?" Ash asked in a blunt tone.

"Yes, you," J answered bluntly.

"I've actually lose count." Ash stated with a serious tone. J smirked sadistically as she gazed at Ash's eyes, she can't believe that she miss that look before. Those eyes were the eyes of a man that had killed before, eyes that she herself possess.

"Have you regretted killing those people?" J asked as she gazed at Ash in a calculative manner.

"Yes, I regretted killing those people but if I was given the chance to do it all over again then I will do it with a smile adorning my face." Ash answered causing J to laugh out loud.

"Great, an assassin with humanity, just great," J exclaimed causing Ash to chuckle darkly.

"Jane, my dear, please don't say that word in front of me." Ash said with a humorous yet dark tone.

J stopped laughing as she glared at Ash. "First, don't ever refer to me by my given name, second, why not, brat?"

"Easy, the one thing that this cruel world had proven to me over and over again is that we are not human." Ash answered in a hard tone, causing J to be taken a back for a moment before smiling cruelly.

"I think I would like working for you." J stated as the two shared a laughed.

"Good, now shall we discuss your pay?" Ash asked as J nodded.

"Now you're speaking my language." J exclaimed in a delighted tone. "How much are you willing to pay me anyway and what errands am I going to do for you?" J asked in a business like tone.

Ash sighed as he took a folder and hand it towards J. "The first contract that you sign was the signal for me to save your ass, this contract would explain your job in my company and your monthly pay." Ash said as J took the folder and began reading the contract.

After reading the first paragraph of the contract, J's eyes instantly widen. "You want me to poach Pokémons?" J asked in a startled tone. "I thought you hate my ways?"

"J, I understand why you poached Pokémons, believe me, the first time I laid my eyes on you while I was travelling as a trainer, I already knew your reason and I admired you for that, believe me." Ash then took a deep breath as he stared at her right in the eye. "I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes." Ash admitted as J narrowed her eyes on him.

"So you know about my pass." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Not entirely, I was merely able to form a hypothesis from the information that my men were able to gather from you, and trust me, gathering any related information in regards with you is as hard as hell." Ash complimented with an applause. "I applaud you, because you are the one person who was able to give my spy system a hard time. For a criminal, you had hid your pass quite well and that had earned my respect." Ash exclaimed with a small smile.

J took a deep breath as she clenched her hand tightly. "You were able to dig that far, huh. I'm impress." J muttered in a growl.

"I apologize if I hit a nerve but every recruit that had gained my interest; I always gather as much information as I could so that I could work with them with as much confident as I could muster." Ash explained as J nodded before continuing reading the contract.

"This contracts states that I could only poach in designated areas and designated targets that you would assign for me." J read as Ash nod.

"Yes, I would give you a designated area where you could poached Pokémons to your heart's content and I would seldom give you targets, whether it be a specific trainer or a company, it will depend on the situation." Ash explained as J nodded, understanding his words.

"You won't complain on how I would do it, right?" J asked in a blunt tone. She remembered the times where Ash was a bit skeptical in her ways of doing business.

"I don't care how you do it just as long as it's done right." Ash stated something that startled J. "But if you would, please minimized the Pokémon casualties, I care about the well being of Pokémons not so much about the well beings of humans." Ash exclaimed as J glanced at him like he was crazy.

"Wait just a darn second, if you care about Pokémons so much, why do you want me to poach them, you bloody hypocrite?" J asked in shock as he stared at Ash like he was crazy.

"I do care about them, that's why you are going to be poaching Pokémons in designated area where they can't live anymore and you're going to steal Pokémons from companies that used them as mere toys or tools." Ash explained and that instantly caused J to perk up.

"You are one evil son of a bitch." J exclaimed with a small smirked as Ash chuckled darkly.

"I do try my best," J and Ash shared a laughed as she continued reading the contract.

"You are requiring me to be part of your spy system?" J inquired confusedly as Ash nodded.

"I own APWA Computer and Software Company, I made millions per month in selling compute products, whether it be software or hardware products, I make a lot of cash but in reality, that is only cover to the real operation of that company." Ash said with a proud tone. "What my company really does is gathering and selling information to other people. Whether it be confidential or other insignificant information, as long as they pay us, we will give it to them. That is the real function of APWA." Ash explained, giving her a detailed outline on what his company really is.

"I always thought that company as suspicious." J mumbled as she further read the contract.

"So I'm going to work for you for ten years, sounds reasonable," J mumbled as she read the second page, a certain entry caught her eye. "You are telling me that my sister would get five million worth of medical, educational, and health insurance." J stated as she pointed at a certain entry.

"Even if she's blind, she is a genius. It would be a real pity if she wouldn't be properly educated." Ash explained before giving J a sincere smile. "If you sign that contract right now, I will even arrange for her to have surgery so she could get a new set of eyes." Ash offered, which caused J's eyes to widen in astonishment.

"You would do all that just to get me in your company?" J inquired in a rather curious tone.

"Just as long as you won't betray me, then yes, I would go that far." Ash answered with a shrugged.

J shook her head, not wanting to succumb to his offer, not until she read the contract fully. The last paragraph almost caused her to jump up in shock. "YOU ARE PREPARE TO PAY ME THIS MUCH." J asked in shocked after she saw a lot of zeroes.

"Every month, I am prepare to pay you twenty million, I will also provide you with a new ship, new equipment, and a more capable crew. I am also prepared to provide you and your crew different kinds of Pokémons, just as along you guys train them." Ash stated with a smirked as J grabbed the nearest pen.

"This contract, it doesn't have any strings attached to it, right?" J asked as she gazed at Ash for one last time.

"That only strings that is attached to that contract is this, if you betray me, I will destroy you." Ash stated in a blunt tone as J nodded.

"Understandable," J mumbled as she signed the contract. "One more thing, why did you enter this world?" J asked in a rather curious tone as she handed the contract to Ash.

Ash merely laughed at that question as he showed J a pitch black Aura Sphere. "You could have as for any question but you've ask for the question that is so easy to answer that its laughable." Ash stated with a dark laughed as the black aura sphere began to crackle with electricity. "The reason why I'm doing this, simple, for world peace." Ash answered causing J to laugh maniacally.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship, Ashura." J stated with a confident tone.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Do we have an agreement, Sabrina?" Ash inquired as the two shared a drink of the finest wine that Ash could fine in such a short amount of time.

Sabrina sighed as she nodded a bit. "You know that I can't say no to you but I find it rather annoying that you always come to me to train your woman." Sabrina commented coolly.

"For starters, neither Victoria nor Eve is my woman, second, I just want to help my sister's best friend control her powers ,and because you are without a shadow of the doubt, the strongest psychic I have ever had the leisure of meeting." Ash stated, trying to flatter Sabrina a bit.

"I already know that," Sabrina retorted bluntly. "The one thing I really want to know is the real reason why you want me to evaluate this girl and the reason that you gave me won't cut it." Sabrina stated as she eyed Ash in calculative manner.

Ash glanced at his wine glass, trying to find the right words to have Sabrina agree to trained Victoria. "If I say that she's the next queen of Atlantrome, will that be enough for you?" Ash asked and for a moment, for a millisecond, Sabrina's eyes widen.

After getting over the initial shock of those words and after contemplating a bit, Sabrina spoke. "No, I don't care if she is already the queen of Atlantrome that is not a good enough for me to waste my precious time with her."

"If I say that she posses a psychic energy that far surpasses Eve but has zero skill to control it, will that reason suffices?" Ash inquired, this time there was a bit of fear in his voice.

Sabrina glanced at Ash after sensing a bit of fear in his voice. "Don't tell me that the Moonlight Reaper is afraid." Sabrina whispered in an audible tone as Ash gave him a dead serious look.

"I am not afraid of her, I'm just unsure on what I'm going to do if she lost control of her powers and trust me, I'm certainly afraid of having the entire Kingdom of Atlantrome going after my head." Ash said in a shiver. "As good as I am, I am no match against an entire Kingdom of Aura Practitioners and skilled Psychic." Ash explained and Sabrina couldn't help but shook her head at that reasoning but regardless, Ash's earlier statement caught her interest.

"I think I would observed this little princess first, if her Psychic energy is really that unstable, then I will train her if not, then I'll head back to my gym, that is my offer."Sabrina exclaimed as Ash smiled at that.

"That's good enough for me," Ash said as he played with his wine for a bit before drinking it.

"Then I shall pack my things and handle the necessary paperwork for my vacation, I'll be going now." Sabrina said as she stood up and was about to leave when Ash suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Holding it in isn't good for you health," Ash said as he suddenly pinned Sabrina on the table right after he cleared the table of its content. The expensive Ash that he bought shattered to the ground, it's remaining liquid content staining the carpet below. "Now, it is proper for the boss to give a subordinate a reward every time she agrees with his wishes, what rewards do you want your boss to give you, my dear?" Ash asked sexually causing Sabrina to blush a bit before smiling lewdly.

"You know what I want, boss." Sabrina whispered as she allowed Ash to pin both of her arms above her head.

"Good, now let's remove your top so I could begin." Ash mumbled to her as he slowly unbutton her blouse before biting the nape of Sabrina's neck and groping her right breast, which was exposed because she wasn't wearing a bra. That action ignited a loud moan from Sabrina as she lay their helplessly and at Ash's mercy. Sabrina's moaned of pleasure merely encouraged Ash to have his way with her.

* * *

_**IT TOOK ME A LONG DAMN TIME TO UPDATE BUT HERE IT IS…..**_

_**TO THOSE WHO HAD REVIEW THIS FIC AND SAID THAT IT LACKS ANYTHING THAT IS POKEMONS RELATED, BE PATIENT. I WOULD ADD MORE POKEMON RELATED THINGS IS THIS FIC IN THE FUTURE, THAT I PROMISED**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**GAMBLER OF FAITH V.2.**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: A NEW RECRUIT 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

There are several things in his life that truly made the Mafia world, with all the manipulation, blood, and gore absolutely worth the trouble, his most favorite being the ability to scout for different talents all around the different regions. Ash, like his father, has a private army of his own, a small army but each and every one of them possess talents that made them all worthwhile, he should know, because he personally recruited them. Currently, he was talking to a member of his private army, a person that he personally taught to be an Aura Practitioner, and one of his most prize apprentices.

"Like this is a fancy restaurant handsome." One problem though, he still gets irritated on the way she talks.

"Won't you give me a favor and don't talk like that, Daisy." Ash asked as politely as possible as he ordered some wine. "You know I can barely understand you when you talk like that and it annoys me." Ash told her with a small smile. She was somewhat annoying but she was still the most talented Aura Practitioner he had ever train so far.

Daisy chuckled at how her boss reacts to her usual way of talking before shifting into a more serious persona. After all, she did not want to anger him because of the power he posses. "How's the non-trainer life treating you, boss?" Daisy asked with a cheerful tone with the absent of her annoying teenage-gibberish talk, as Ash refer to it.

"I have more freedom, that's for sure." Ash replied as he took the wine from the server's hand and poured Daisy a glass. "I have more time with my business and I finally been spending time with my family." Ash added happily.

"Family?" Daisy inquired carefully.

"My father side," Ash elaborated for Daisy's sake.

"Ah, the Deverde Family," Daisy realized quickly, being Ash's earliest apprentice, she knew a little of his family background, and unlike her sisters, she knew things outside of show business and Pokémons. The Deverde family was one of the richest entrepreneur families and they own one of the oldest wineries in the world, they also sell weapons to other regions but other people tend to forget that. "So, why did you set up this wonderful date, not that I'm complaining considering having you on a date is a wonderful treat?" Daisy, like the rest of Ash's female friends in the underworld, has a crush on him though she knew Ash has no interest in her but that does not discourage her. After all, she was one of his first five apprentices.

"True, this is not a social call, but a business call. Tell me, did the Rocket's expand their business to Unova?" Ash asked, curious about the movements of the annoying organization that actually became a small annoyance to him.

"You should have called Aria if you want an accurate report, but yes, they did expand to Unova, the reason why, I have no idea." Daisy answered with a shrugged. Unlike the rest of Ash' apprentices, she did not become one of his spies and/or informants but that did not meant she was useless to him. Daisy was the one in charge of his medical clinic and pharmacist, and casino in Kanto, the biggest and the most advance medical clinic as well as the most famous pharmacist in Kanto. Also, it should be noted, that the casino is one of the most well secured casino in Kanto, and Ash entrusted it to her. It was such an honor for her.

"I know that but Aria is busy with her job in Fiore." Ash informed her as he sips the wine in his glass. "Remember what I told you guys before you guys join up with me, your gig with me is only a part time job, you guys can quit anytime you want, whenever you want, and I will not hold it against any of you, just as long as you keep the secrets I share in close doors."

Daisy laughed at that. "None of us are going to quit on you, Boss, especially me. The salary that you've been giving me in a monthly basis is triple compare to the salary that the Pokémon League is giving me and my family, and that is just for having my name written in a door."

"Don't underestimate yourself, Daisy." Ash scolded lightly. "I wouldn't give you the clinic is you didn't have the credentials, seriously, having three PhDs is quite an achievement especially for someone so young."

"I still can't believe you investigated my life to that extent." Daisy said with a rather impress tone.

"Getting that kind of information is child's play for me." Ash told her bluntly. "By the way, I came here to discuss two things, number one being are you comfortable with you current life and career right now?" Ash asked curiously.

Daisy looked interested at this. Is he reassigning her or something? "Why do you ask, you never take interest in your subordinates lives before?" Daisy asked careful reminding herself of the huge power gap between them.

"I have a close friend from Twin Sparks Studio that is asking me for some new talent." That caught Daisy's attention. Twin Sparks Studio is one of the most famous film studios in the five regions; they had produced countless successful films and television entertainment. "That friend of mine is going to start a movie and he really wanted to have new faces in the big screen and ask me if I could recommend someone. Guess who I recommended." Ash said with a smile as the realization dawn to her.

"Me," Daisy answered with a whisper.

Ash took an envelope and slid it across the table. "The Auditions would be next week exactly, Monday, 10:00 in the morning. I've already booked you, and if you want, your family plane tickets, business class, for next month. You and your sisters can audition but I specifically recommended you, so don't embarrass me, I speak quite highly of your acting skills." Ash told her as Daisy look at the envelop like it was made of gold.

After a moment, she spoke again. "Ash, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Daisy had a smirked plastered on her face.

Ash merely chuckled at that. "Second order of business, I decided to teach another apprentice." That caught Daisy's attention.

"This apprentice would be number 13, if my memory serves me right." Daisy noted curiously as Ash showed her a picture the apprentice that he would train in the near future. "Wait a minute, are you serious?" Daisy asked in shock as she dropped the picture.

"Number 13 is said to be an unlucky number, but to me, 13 is my magic number." Ash said as he picked up the picture from the ground. "And as for my next apprentice, Selene Shirona would be the diamond of my collection." Ash exclaimed as he smiled at Selene's picture.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Eve was irritated… no wait scratch that… she was annoyed… no wait not that… she was ticked off beyond reason! 'Why' you ask? Well apparently, her old teacher, Sabrina, was staying with them for two months. "Do you have to stay here?" Eve asked as she watched Sabrina eat across her with an impassive expression.

Sabrina spared her old apprentice a bored look. "Mission from Ashura," Sabrina answered bluntly.

"That doesn't answer my question." Eve replied sharply.

Sabrina sighed at that as she gently sliced the egg in her plate. "You maybe his favorite Psychic but I am the most powerful psychic in his organization, and I, unlike you, am welcome in his bed." Sabrina said with a small smile. "Are you jealous that I can pleasure him in ways that you have been dreaming off since the day you meet?" Sabrina was not fazed when a large axe was suddenly near her neck.

"You do know, I have no problem killing you." Eve informed her coolly.

"I do, but the question is, can you even touch me" Sabrina raised her hand and tap the giant axe with her finger, causing it to shatter. "Your Astral Projection is strong; stronger than mine, but my power is still superior compare to yours." Sabrina reminded her blankly.

Eve narrowed her eyes at that. Begrudgingly, she would admit that Sabrina was still stronger than her. The power that she possesses was beyond terrifying and no one, Aura Practitioner and Psychics that were under Ash's organization will challenge her for her position in the organization. Sabrina was Ash's second in command and that was because she was the second most powerful person in the organization, second only to Ash.

The tension in the kitchen lessened when a familiar figure entered the room. Ash was fixing his uniform while Pikachu was on his shoulder, gulping down some ketchup. "Good morning ladies." Ash greeted as he approached the two girls.

"Good morning, Master Ashura." Eve greeted happily. Ash then proceeded to give her a kiss on the lips, which she returned hungrily. The kiss was sweet and slow, a type of kiss a man would give to his girlfriend.

Ash broke the kiss and approach Sabrina who watch that exchange with a small, mischievous smile. "Morning, my prince." Sabrina answered as they both wrapped their arms around each other before kissing. Unlike the kiss Ash gave Eve, the kiss with Sabrina was more intimate. Their tongues were dancing feverishly in each other's mouths. Both sucking... licking...tasting each other with all their worth as their hands wondered each other's body.

Eve watched this exchange with an envious expression. Ash never kissed her like that, even when he was pleasuring her.

After a minute, they parted a trail of saliva between them. "You kiss wonderfully." Ash whispered huskily.

"Maybe you should take the day off so I can show you how wonderful I am, all day long." Sabrina suggested seductively.

Eve decided to interrupt them at this. "We're going to be late and I have a scholarship to maintain." Eve said through her gritted teeth. She knew, for a fact, that Ash will give everything Sabrina wishes. Being his second in command has some very good privileges and Ash had told her that he cannot afford to lose Sabrina.

It took Eve a total of five minutes to pry Ash from Sabrina's arms, much to Sabrina's amusement. "Have fun you two." Sabrina waved at them coolly as Ash and Eve boarded a Ferrari, a Ferrari 599 HGTE. Pikachu made himself comfortable on Eve's lap.

"You know, one of this days, you are going to ticked her off." Ash warned her as he started the car. "And dealing with a tick off Sabrina would be dangerous for both our health." Ash added with a small shudder.

"Don't worry, Master Ashura, when that day comes, I'll be ready." Eve assured her as they went off to school. "Still, why is she here? If my memory serves me right, she has a gym to run and students to teach." Eve asked with an irritated tone.

"She's here to scout a new talent." Ash informed her with a small smile. "I personally requested her to see if this person that I'm recommending can capture her attention." Ash said as Pikachu shook his head. He was wondering how his partner will pull this off.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I got to give it to Lady Relena; the curriculum in her school is interesting to say the least." Ash commented as he played with three Poke balls in the middle of his fingers.

"(Pokémon Training as a class, how insulting)!" Pikachu grumbled under his breath.

"Insulting, but at least I have a sure pass class." Ash replied with a small smirked. "And at least I have one class were with my sister." And with that said, his eyes drifted to his sister, whom was currently battling Eve.

"Koyuki, Aura Sphere!" Elena ordered gracefully as he pure white Lucario jumped high in the air and fired a white sphere at her opponent.

"Gallade, counter with Shadow Ball." Eve ordered swiftly. The blade Pokemons charged a black ball of pure energy before shooting it at the white Lucario. The two attacks cancelled each other out, resulting into an explosion. As the smoke cleared, the spectators could see the two fighting-type Pokémons engage in an intense battle of the fist.

"Koyuki, don't you dare lose to that free loader." Elena gritted her teeth as her Lucario's fists were covered with an icy glow.

"Gallade, don't you give up, I do not want to lose face in front of him." Eve urged coldly as her Gallade's blade arm's emitted an intense psychic energy as they glow bright blue.

Ash watched his two favorite girls battle in the corner of the wide field with a smile, they were truly amazing, the two of them. "I wonder, if things were different, will they be trainers just like me." Ash wondered loudly as he petted Pikachu.

"You know this all your fault." A familiar voice commented, causing Ash to chuckle as he diverted his eyes at his fencing captain.

"Morning, Selene," Ash greeted with a curt tone.

"Morning, Ashura," Selene greeted back politely as she sat beside him. "Before you came, those two are actually civil, but now, they can barely stay in the same room together without trying to rip each other's throat off." Selene said with a matter of fact tone.

"That means they are becoming good friends." Ash replied with proud tone. "Eve tends to be impassive most of the time; it's good to see her showing emotions outside of myself."Ash elaborated as he gazed at Eve fondly.

"And what about your sister, is it okay for your subordinate to keep on insulting her?" Selene inquired critically.

"Her father is my subordinate and she would be mine when she turn 18, until then I have no say on how she acts to anyone." Ash said with a shrugged. It was a lie though, Eve's father was already his subordinate and he knows that if he ask politely, with enough seduction, that Eve would be more civil to his sister. Problem is, he still does not desire Eve like that until she reaches the age of 18. "By the way, where's Victoria, why isn't she participating in this class?" Ash asked curiously.

"Being a princess has its advantages." Was all Selene could say for Ash to understand.

"I see," Ash mumbled under his breath. _'Her condition needs some improving, I wonder if I can partially seal some of her excess power with my Aura.' _Ash wondered loudly when he heard a voice that annoyed him a bit.

"Well isn't it the new comer." Justin exclaimed with a sneer as his two goons stood behind him.

Ash and Selene ignored him. "By the way, I've seen you in this month's issue of Elegance; you were very beautiful with those clothes." Ash complimented, ignoring the annoyance behind him.

"Why thank you, I've gotten a lot of inspiration from the book that you gave me." Selene replied with a flattered and thankful tone while following Ash's example of ignoring the annoying pounce behind them.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Justin growled, annoyed that someone had the gall to ignore him.

Again, Ash ignored him. "By the way, I like your version of the clothes worn by the legendary Aura Knight, Avery Alexandria; it really brings back the culture of the olden days." Ash complimented. Ash was greatly interested in history, a trait that he inherited from his uncle.

"That was my favorite too, thought following the clothing of the Mythical Hero of Johto is a bit difficult." Selene pointed out with a small smile. "Although, I would say, my agent liked the history inspired clothing that I design."

"Glad I could help."

Justin gritted at that as he reach for Ash's collar but stop when he saw Ash glaring at him. "Touch me and I'll guarantee you, your head will fall to the ground in the snap of my finger." Ash threatened with a sharp tone.

Justin flinches at that as he retracted his arm. "What about you and me battle, let's see if your arrogance is worth something." Justin challenged pompously.

Ash looked at Justin like he was crazy before sighing. "This is going to waste a minute of my time." Ash grumbled under his breath before glancing at Selene. "Can I ask you to referee this?" Ash asked politely and desperately.

"How long will it take you to beat the trash?" Selene asked, not even bothering to lower her voice so that Justin can know what she truly feels about him.

"Thirty to fifty seconds, a minute if the guy actually has a brain between his ears." Ash answered bluntly.

Selene then stood up and pointed at an empty field across them. "I'm good in wasting one minute of my life." Selene mumbled as they now walk towards the field.

_**(Five minutes later)**_

Selene stood in the middle of the field while Ash and Justin stood across each other. Justin was glaring at Ash while he waved at Eve and Elena who were already finished with their battle. They tied, by the way.

"This battle is between Ashura from class 2B," Selene proclaimed as she pointed at Ash. Several girls squealed as Ash gave them a smile, he had made himself popular with the ladies in the past month that he spent in school. "And that piece of trash from Class 1A." Selene then pointed at Justin.

"HEY?" Justin shouted exasperatedly.

"IT'S TRUE," Four voices shouted in unison.

Justin grumbled under his breath as he took a Poke ball from his belt. Ash set Pikachu down before taking a Poke ball from his pocket.

"I must warn you, I've been taught by several great trainers since I was a kid." Justin told Ash with an arrogant smirk.

"And I must warn you," Ash's voice trailed a bit with boredom. "I am very violent when I am bored." Ash told him as he brandish a black Poke ball.

"Will see about that, Golem, go." Justin shouted as he threw his Poke ball towards the field. A boulder shape Pokémon appeared in the field and glared at its trainer's opponent.

Ash was not fazed and looked even more bored than possible. _'That guy clearly bought that from a poacher, there is no light in that Pokémons eyes.' _Ash observed before smirking. "I choose you, my new friend, Zoroak." Ash shouted as he threw the black Poke Ball. With a black flash, a fox like Pokémon appeared in the field, a mischievous grin plastered on its face as it stood regally.

"That Pokémon is from Unova, if my memory serves me right, my brother hasn't been there." Elena mused while Eve shook her head.

"He has been there a couple of times, during business of course." Eve informed her with a smug tone.

"Golem, let's do this, Roll-out." Justin ordered as the Megaton Pokémon rolled itself into a ball and began rolling towards its opponent at incredible speed.

Ash didn't give Zoroak an order as the Megaton Pokémon close in. Zoroak merely raised its arm to stop the rolling Pokémon from its tracks, much to Justin's surprise. "Night Slash," Ash ordered with a snap of his finger.

Zoroak smirked viciously as it curled its right claw into a fist. A crescent shape sword appeared in between on its right claws, and with a laugh, it slashes Golem with the black sword. The attack was powerful enough to send Golem out of the battle field, crashing on one of the few trees that were planted in the school.

Without even looking, Selene announced the result. "The winner, in ten seconds flat meaning none of us would have to waste our valuable time seeing Justin embarrass, is Ashura." Selene announced as she gave Ashura an applause.

Ash chuckled as he gave Selene a bow, she would be a fine apprentice, Ash was sure of that.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Victoria was completely naked while writhing on the floor in pain; her normal indigo eyes were beginning to change into dark crimson. She was currently sealed in one of the Deverde family's training chambers as her Psychic powers haywire. She was currently emitting Psychic energy with no amount of control causing everything inside of the room to be destroyed by her raw power. The only reason why the room was still standing was because it was enforce by metallic Aura.

'_Make the pain stop, make the pain stop.' _Victoria chanted in her thoughts as she rolled around the floor to at least numb the pain to no avail. One's every three months, her psychic power becomes unstable causing her to destroy everything within a hundred miles. No one could contain her, not even the Royal Knights and not even the strongest Psychic in Atlantrome can contain her. To remedy that, the Deverde family constructed a chamber for her powers to be contained; each chamber was constructed with the Aura of the three most powerful members of the Deverde family, as well as the Aura of her father and the most powerful knight of the kingdom. The room was small, just enough for her to move once her powers calms down but the pain the she was currently feeling was excruciating, it feels like every inch of her body was being impaled by burning nails.

Victoria stared at the ceiling as she screams in pain, her entire body covered in sweat. "Please end this." Victoria mumbled as she silently shed some tears.

"I think I could help you with that." Victoria's eyes snapped wide open when she saw Ash in the room with her. "Hello, milady, you miss school today but I think I understand why." Ash said with a concern smile.

"Get. Out," Victoria was the only thing she could mutter as she felt her Psychic energy trying to harm her best friend's brother.

Ash looked at her amusedly. "Trust me, my dear, power with no finesse, has no chance of even scratching me." Ash told her with a smug tone as he raised his hand and ripped the psychic energy that was trying to kill him. "You're a powerful Psychic but you have zero control, which is a waste of talent, your talent." Ash added as he knelt down to her size until they were eye to eye.

"As a person, I like you my dear, I like you a lot, and being my sister's best friend is an added bonus." Ash's smile then turned into a serious expression as he touched her forehead with his index finger. "With that said my dear, I love my little sister and I refused to let her associate with a ticking time bomb like yourself, so I am going to step in because it seems that the Psychics in your kingdom are incapable of teaching you." Ash then taps her forehead with his index finger and suddenly, much to Victoria's shock and relief, the pain stop.

"Now that you're not in pain, I would appreciate if you follow me." Ash said as he stood up.

Victoria sat up and glance at Ash with a thankful and confused expression. "How did you do that?" Victoria asked, confused on how Ash lifted all the Psychic energy that she was emitting. Unknown to her, by sitting up, she was giving Ash a nice view of her large breast, a view that Ash enjoyed thoroughly.

"Do you know what a Royal Element is?" Ash asked her as he diverted his eyes from her bare breast to her eyes. "As you may know, there are Seventeen Elemental types, and that is true for Aura Practitioners and Pokémons, but unlike Pokémons, Aura Practitioners can go beyond the custom elements." Ash snapped his fingers causing several circular mirrors with an elegant design to appear in the room, much to Victoria's surprise.

"My normal Element is Electric, while my Royal Element are Moonlight and…Let's just say my second royal element cannot be use outside of a fight." Ash trialed as all the mirrors combined into one big mirror. "The element I use to temporarily seal off your power is the element of Moonlight." Ash said as he tapped the giant mirror behind him. "The moon is technically a giant mirror and a mirror reflects the soul, I merely sealed of the part of your soul that gives you your psychic powers, it's not permanent and would only last for a year but I don't intend to seal your powers for that long." Ash explained as Victoria gaped at that in shock. Her father, a powerful Aura Practitioner, had tried to seal off her powers temporarily but to no avail, to see someone seal of her powers just like that was simple mindboggling to her.

"Elena was right, you are powerful." Victoria mumbled as Ash bowed at her.

"I'm not that powerful, I am merely fortunate enough to posses the element that can seal Psychic powers." Ash stated as a figure step out from the mirror behind him. The figure was wearing a black robe the covered its body and face but Victoria could tell that it was a woman because of the budge on its chest area. The figure was holding clothes. "Another benefit of the Moonlight Element, Victoria, I would like you to meet my Bloody Mary." The figure bowed at her before dropping the clothes that it was holding on the floor.

"My Dearest Bloody Marry is a different entity to my Aura Spirit, she, unlike My Aura Spirit, is completely in my control." Ash said as the woman that he calls Bloody Marry stop to his side. "Unlike my beloved dearest, Sinfonia del Cimitero, she doesn't have a will but she has a physical body." Ash then removed her hood to show Victoria his Bloody Marry's face. Victoria was startled at the sight of a beautiful woman with silvery-blue hair and pitch black eyes. Her skin was pale as snow and she was as emotionless as a ghost.

"She's quite a beauty, isn't she. She is created by my negative thoughts, my darkest desires, my most evil emotions, and the negative Aura the festered in my body." Ash told her as Victoria watched Ash caress the face of his Bloody Marry.

"Is she alive?" Victoria asked out of curiosity.

Ash chuckled at that as he cupped her cheeks. "She is very much alive and she is quite vile when my Moonlight Element created her, she had once tried to destroy my beloved Sintonia, and attempted to take control of my body, unfortunately for her though, she cannot overwhelm me and she ended up submitting to me and my Sintoria." And to prove his point, Ash grope one his Bloody Marry's ample breast before kissing her full on the mouth. To Victoria's surprise, the woman kiss back and it seems that it was enjoying Ash's attention. She was also turn on with the performance that Ash was giving her but she would not admit that to anyone. Ash broke the kiss and to Victoria's surprise, Ash's Bloody Marry was blushing. "Such an elegant kisser, Sintoria my dear, please use Bloody Marry to pleasure yourself." Ash said and as he said those words, black threads erupted from the mirror and dragged her to the mirror.

Victoria was taken back at that while Ash gave her a look. "Wear those clothes; I'm going to introduce you to the person who would teach you how to control your power." Ash told her as he summoned another mirror before walking through it.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Victoria didn't know how many tricks Ash had under his sleeves but she must say, she was officially impressed by him. When she walks into his mirror, after she was fully clothe, she was suddenly transported in a large garden filled with silver and black roses. "Where are we?" Victoria asked in awe at the beauty that was now currently surrounding her.

"Mirrors are merely passage ways to different dimensions." Ash stated with a small smile as rose petals spiral around her. "This is my personal dimension, which I created when I attained mastery over my Moonlight Element. This also serves as my bedroom when I am travelling, body storage when I'm out of body bags, or my personal training ground." Ash elaborated as he snapped his finger, causing the roses to form a throne. "Tell me, Victoria, do you know the three most important characteristics of those with power should possess?" Ash asked the question that, in his mind, all powerful beings should know.

Victoria looked clueless at this before answering. "Control, Discipline, and Intent," Victoria answered, remembering those words that her late mother told her when she was still living.

Ash smiled at this, she got it right. "Without control, power is merely energy, without discipline, power is merely a weapon, and without intent, power is merely a blind force. You truly are wise, worthy to be a Queen." Ash complimented, causing Victoria to smile shyly. "Now, your master awaits you." Ash said, gesturing to the path his roses craved for her.

Victoria looked unsure by this. "Ash, I know you mean well but I'm a lost cause. My psychic power is so massive that I can't control it."

"My second in command posses a storm like Psychic Energy, her raw Psychic energy is not as massive as yours but hers is more unstable compare to your energy. Tell me, your highness, what is harder to control, a power that is massive, or an unstable power?" Ash asked rhetorically before tapping her forehead again.

As Ash did that, Victoria collapse to her knees as she felt her body once again pulsing with her corrosive Psychic energy. Surprisingly, the roses around her and her clothes did not evaporated like they usually do when her powers got out of control. "Seal it, seal it, please," Victoria begged but Ash shook his head.

"You're out of control power cannot harm my dimension, I am actually God here. That and the seal that I put on you is merely a short term solution to your problem." Ash explained to her as a woman emerged behind him.

"Her power is impressive but her control is zero, what a waste of talent." The woman with dark-blue hair commented.

Victoria heard those words and it hurt her. "Can you do something for her?" She could hear Ash asked the woman.

"For you, I would." Victoria found herself levitated in the air, until she was face to face with the woman besides Ash. "You are such a waste, your majesty." And with that said, the woman grasps her head with her delicate hands before the Psychic energy that she was emitting suddenly went back to her body. To her surprise, it didn't hurt as she begins to recover the energy that she had lost when Ash unsealed her powers in his dimension.

It took three minutes for her to recover all of her Psychic energy, and after she was fully recovered all the energy that she emitting, she was unceremoniously drop to the ground by Ash's female companion. Strangely, she was not bother by the rough treatment, all she cared about was that the pain had resided.

"Can you train her, Sabrina?" Ash asked as a mirror appeared behind him.

Sabrina gave Ash a look before smiling. "Just as long as I get you in bed every night, I can turn her into a magnificent Psychic." Sabrina replied with a casual tone, much to Victoria's shock.

"I'll see you in my bed tonight then, but for now, I got another apprentice to acquire." Ash said as he gave her a pecked on the lips before stepping in the mirror. The mirror shattered as Sabrina gave Victoria a sharp gazed.

"Hello," Victoria greeted with an uneasy smile.

"Hello, new meat." Sabrina replied with a malicious gleam in her eyes.

* * *

_**IT TOOK A WHILE BUT I FINALLY UPDATED THIS FIC…A BIT DISSAPOINTING BUT I'T NEARING THE CHAPTER WHEN I CAN USE A BETTER PLOT…..**_

_**By the way, what do you guys prefer….An AU version of my story Secrets, where I would lessen the romance and increase the action…..OR, the rewrite of the Fallen Master….**_

_**You guys choose.**_


End file.
